Los Sabios de la Hoja
by AlejaTabi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki y Yugito Nii eran 2 niños que crecieron solo con el apoyo del otro, nunca sintieron lo que era el calor de una familia, eran maltratados por la Alde a la que decían llamar "HOGAR", eso cambia cuando los dos deciden hacerse más fuertes para llegar a ser reconocidos, será un camino difícil y lleno de trabas, pero teniéndose el uno al otro ¿Qué cosa no podrían lograr?
1. El inicio

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

 **NORTE DE KONOHA: 10 De Octubre**

A lo lejos de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas se puede observar a un rubio luchando, se puede observar que porta la capa del Cuarto Hokage, junto a él se encuentra una pelirroja luchando por su vida

El tiempo transcurría lentamente, se pudo observar un destello amarillo irse del lugar solo para volver a aparecer, aunque esta vez con un niño en brazos. A simple vista se pudo observar que era su hijo, un niño rubio que fácilmente se puede decir que es una copia del Yondaime Hokage

Cinco minutos después de una larga batalla que había dejado destruido a la aldea por los ataques de el Zorro De Nueve Colas o mayormente conocido como "Kyuubi", no todo iba tan bien en la batalla pues se observaba que en una de sus garras tenía a los dos ninja que antes estaban luchando, mientras se despedían de su hijo el Cuarto Hokage logró sellar al zorro demonio dentro de su propio hijo , al final estos dos héroes que estaban dando su vida por la aldea se desvanecieron poco a poco por culpa del sello que usaron

Al fin la batalla contra el nueve colas había terminado, pero, por otro lado el ataque a Konoha apenas comenzaba, al otro lado de la Aldea se podía observar un gato gigante que era puras llamas azules de fuego.

 **SUR DE KONOHA:10 De Octubre**

De este lado de la ciudad se escuchaban explosiones en el campo y mientras la cortina de humo se desvanecía se pudo observar a más de 100 shinobis luchando , mientras en el suelo centenas de personas yacían muertas a causa del ataque...

apenas la gente se recuperaba del ataque cuando la bestia que se reconoció como el Dos Colas, o mejor conocido como el Nibi, formaba una bola completamente negra que amenazaba con destruir Konoha entera si alguien no lograba hacer algo al respecto

Mientras la bola negra bajaba dramaticamente al suelo una voz masculina aparecio

 _-Traeme a la niña, es la única forma de acabar con esto-_ Se trataba de un hombre rubio, por su estado pareciera que estaba saliendo de una guerra sin descanso, que es lo más parecido a lo que sucedía. El hombre llevaba una camisa azul cielo, unos pantalones de igual color, mientras llevaba en su espalda una capa con el símbolo del clan nii, el joven era el líder de dicho clan "Suko Nii"

 _Estas loco si crees que te voy a permitir que selles a esa cosa en nuestra hija-_ Se encontraba una furiosa mujer con el cabello hasta los muslos, una mirada de odio, tristeza y preocupación mostró la joven esposa del líder del clan

 _-Tori, sabes que esa es la única forma, nuestros amigos "Minato y Kushina" nos encomendaron detener al Nibi a toda costa, tampoco me gusta la idea de dejar sola a nuestra hija, pero por otro lado no le quiero dejar la responsabilidad de llevar esta carga a otra persona"_ Suko miro a Tori que estaba a punto de romper en llanto en cuanto vio que un Anbu traía a su pequeña hija de apenas 3 meses

 _-Es hora de despedirse de nuestra pequeña Yugito-_ Aunque a la mujer le cueste aceptarlo ella sabía que era la única forma de acabar con todo esto, Tori no pudo contener más las lágrimas y entre sollozos de susurro a su hija _-Yugi, se buena, siempre trata con respeto a los demás, se una gran ninja, protege a tu aldea, has muchos amigos, quiérelos, cuídalos, encuentra alguien que te quiera, si quieres casarte, nunca te sientas obligada a bada, has que me sienta orgullosa de ti-_ Digo Tori que no podía seguir hablando, tenía pocas fuerzas y si lo combinamos con las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos ya rojos fue sorprendente que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES: CALLES DE KONOHA**

Se podía ver a un niño de apenas 5 años, hoy era 10 de Octubre, lo que significaba que era su cumpleaños... Sin embargo estaba lleno de sangre y no podia dejar de temblar de miedo, la razón era simple estaba encerrado en un callejón sin salida mientras una turba de civiles y unos pocos shinobis lo amenazaban con matarlo, Inconscientemente cuando los civiles se acercaron un chakra rojizo empezó a salir del cuerpo del niño, mientras que de un balcón de madera salían varias ramas intentando apuñalar a los perseguidores, estos corrieron asustados por el suceso que estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar, cuando ya no quedaba nadie más allí, el cuerpo del niño cayó al suelo inconsciente...

Pasaron treinta minutos para que el pequeño rubio pudiera abrir los ojos, esta vez se encontraba en un lugar parecido a unas alcantarillas, mientras el rubio caminaba para intentar salir de este, una voz llena de sed de sangre lo llamo

 **-Naruto, acércate-** Naruto se encontro unas rejas con un tipo de sello. **-Bien Naruto, he visto cómo la gente te ha despreciado todo este tiempo así que he decidido que que te entrenare para que no seas alguien a quien puedan matar tan fácilmente ¿Que dices?-** Naruto estaba pensativo, lo que decía la extraña bestia era verdad, todos en la aldea lo trataban como basura, el Tercer Hokage era el único que lo trataba bien, incluso le regaló un apartamento para que pudiera vivir tranquilo... _\- Acepto con dos condiciones-_ DijoNaruto mientras acto seguido le comentaba al zorro que lo esperaba _\- Quiero que me digas cual es tu nombre y por qué me quieres entrenar-_ El kyubi se dio cuenta que el niño no era tonto, lo cual le agradaba, el Zorro mostró una sonrisa zorruna y se dedicó a responder **\- Eres un tanto listo mocoso, tal vez seas un genio, y bueno mi nombre es Kurama y la razón por la que te entreno se simple,tu eres mi contenedor, si eres alguien débil morirás fácilmente, por lo tanto si tu mueres yo muero, es por eso que quiero entrenarte. Tomemoslo con un favor por favor-**

Naruto se quedó anonadado con lo que sucedía, pero no quería volver a sufrir lo que ha estado sufriendo por 5 años así que aceptó - _¿Cuando empezaremos Kurama-Sensei? -_ Kurama se encontraba feliz por dentro, un mocoso como su contenedor lo llamó Sensei, mantuvo su rostro firme y su carácter fuerte para decir **\- Hoy mismo, cuando despiertes ve lo más rapido que puedas a tu casa, cuando llegues, en este pergamino escribe tu nombre con sangre, este pergamino contiene muchas armas que puedes utilizar, después haces esta pose de manos y lo demas te dire despues.-** Le dijo Kurama a naruto y apareció un pergamino frente a él mientras el zorro le mostraba las posiciones de manos que debía seguir, naruto entendió rápidamente, segundos después despertó de golpe y empezó a correr la más rapido que pudo

 **15 MINUTOS DESPUES: DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO**

Naruto llego a el departamento que le dio Hiruzen y abrió el pergamino que le había sido entregado por su ahora mejor amigo Kurama, siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra y cuando estuvo listo hizo la pose de manos que se le dio antes - _Jutsu de invocación-_ y aparecieron todo tipo de armas, desde simples kunais hasta espadas verdaderamente hermosas **-Bien hecho naruto-** Naruto volteo a sus alrededores pero no había nadie. - _¿Qui- Quien eres tu?_ \- dijo un poco tembloroso y asustado - **Soy Kurama, solo que estoy dentro de ti, así que puedo hablar contigo cuando quiera al igual que tu conmigo, a partir de ahora entrenaremos juntos-** Naruto asintió y luego se fueron a entrenar

 _ **Hola, esta es mi primer historia, espero que les guste y si quieren darme un consejo o algo no duden en escribir :D No olviden votar y agregarlo a favoritos, intentaré actualizar seguido**_


	2. Aparece Yugito: La academia

Han pasado 13 años desde esa noche trágica, la noche en que dos de las 9 bestias con cola destrozaron la ciudad, todos han llevado una vida sin muchas preocupaciones excepto un rubio de ojos azules el cual pasó entrenando día y noche 7 años sin parar, al día siguiente Naruto entraría a la academia a petición de su "Abuelo" el Tercer Hokage

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche pero Naruto no lograba conciliar el sueño por dos razones: La primera era la mencionada academia, las ansias mataban al joven y la segunda era un gran e inexplicable dolor en el pecho

 **-Deberías dormir mocoso, mañana entras a la academia y tienes que dejar a todos impresionados-** dijo Kurama mientras naruto se recostaba _-Lo se Kurama, pero... No puedo dormir de la emoción-_ Naruto desde su habitación, más específicamente su cama, miraba hacia la ventana, de pronto un ruido ensordecedor vino del bosque que estaba frente a la casa del rubio y como era de esperarse Naruto fue a investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo a una velocidad que no era normal para un niño de 13 años, lo que vio al llegar al lugar de donde vino el grito lo dejo con una ganas terribles de llorar y salir corriendo por el suceso que estaba presenciando. 4 Genins 4 años mayor que Naruto torturaban sin parar a una niña de la misma edad de Naruto... Le clavaban Kunais, tenía una espada atravesada en el estómago y decenas de moretones en todo su cuerpo, a parte de que su ropa estaba desgarrada por el daño recibido-

 _-Deténganse-_ Naruto tenía la voz entrecortada por en dolor que inexplicablemente tenía al ver a la niña. En cuanto los genin se dieron cuenta de quién era es voz se dirigieron hacia donde estaba para atacar _-Pero miren quién apareció el ZORRO DEMONIO-_ Dijo el líder del grupo gritando lo último _\- Vamos a matarlo-_ Esta vez el más chico lo decía _\- Seguro nos verán como unos héroes por hacer lo que todo el pueblo quiere-._ Mientras más se acercaban el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa cada vez más grande hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para atacar, Naruto alzó la cara y dio inicio un combate

 _-Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra-_ Al ver esto los cuatro que antes estaban seguros de que lo iban a matar corrieron por su vida, pero de los árboles empezaron a salir ramas que apretaban a los genin hasta dejarlos inconscientes mas no muertos _"Que fue eso"_ pensó el rubio **-Eso mocoso es el estilo de madera del primer hokage, al parecer lo despertaste de alguna manera- "Vaya, estas lleno de sorpresas naruto"** pensó kurama, una vez que todo el alboroto se calmó fue a revisar a la joven, la cual luchaba por no caer inconsciente en ese lugar, lo cual de alguna forma lo logro, eso sin poder evitar desplomarse, cuando estaba segura de que recibiria el impacto del frio suelo unos brazos la agarraron de la cintura, unos brazos cálidos que emanaba seguridad, además un notorio sonrojo se hizo presente al ver a el chico que la rescato de la muerte.

 _-Tranquila, estarás bien-_ Dijo el niño un tanto preocupado por las heridas pero mintiendo para que la joven rubia no se preocupara, sin embargo la sorpresa llegó cuando la niña negó esto con la cabeza y sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules que él tenía _\- Vamos, te llevare a tu casa, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -_ La rubia salió de sus pensamiento y respondió _-Yu... Yugito-_ un tanto nerviosa porque Naruto no apartaba la vista de esta _-Mucho gusto Yugito, mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, ahora dime donde vives ¿si? Tenemos que tratar la herida antes de que se infecte -_ Al escuchar la pregunta hecha Yugito sólo volteó la cabeza triste y cuando naruto volteo a ver el lugar al que miraba se dio cuenta de que ese era el hogar de la pobre niña, el cual solo era una casa de campaña y unas hojas como manta, cuando asimilo lo que pasaba y que Yugito no tenía a donde ir decidió llevarla a su departamento para tratarla.

En el camino Yugito había caído dormida, Naruto no quiso despertarla y cuando esta lo hizo pudo ver como el rubio iba entrando a una habitación y la llevaba cargando como princesa, cosa que le causó un leve sonrojo, El rubio la dejo en la cama y cuando la iba a curar esta pregunto _-¿Dónde estamos? -_ pregunto Yugito la cual estaba preocupada ya que en sus 13 años que estuvo vagando nunca había estado en ese lugar _\- No te preocupes estamos en mi departamento y desde ahora también será el tuyo, ya que me he dado cuenta que no tienes donde vivir, se que no es la gran cosa pero te aseguro que la pasaras mejor que en tu antiguo "Hogar"-_ Esto obviamente sorprendió a Yugito, cuando el rubio termino de vendar la herida que antes sanó le dio una radiante sonrisa, La niña estaba que no se lo creía, estaba en shock, por fin iba a tener un lugar cómodo en donde dormir y comer, instintivamente abrazo al rubio -Gra... Gracias Naruto- dijo la rubia tratando de contener las lágrimas al igual que naruto ya que nunca nadie le había dado las gracias por algo _-De nada Yugito, pero ahora tenemos que descansar por que mañana tengo que ir a la academia_ \- La joven al escuchar esto estaba aún más feliz que antes, ahora que naruto le dijo que también iba a estar en la academia ya no iba a estar otra vez sola _\- ¿Tu tambien iras? ¿Puedes hacerme compañía?-_ Naruto solo asintio. Pasaron 10 minutos estaba dormida en la cama y Naruto en una colchoneta que tenía

 **Al día siguiente**

 _-Despierta, Despierta, llegaremos tarde, apresúrate-_ Gritaba una emocionada Yugito mientras agitaba desesperadamente a Naruto que apenas se levantaba _-Buenos días Yugito ¿Que te pasó? pareces una momia mal hecha-_ Dijo Naruto al ver que Yugito tenía muchas vendas en su curepo pero mal puesta esta solo hizo un puchero y volteo enojada - Fue lo mejor que pude hacer ¿si?- Naruto la tomó del brazo y la acercó a ella quitando las vendas, cosa que a la rubia le causó otro sonrojo por el acto del joven. Cuando se las termino de arreglar se pusieron en marcha hacia la academia y Yugito solo saltaba de la emoción _-En que me metí-_ susurro el rubio al ver la actitud de su nueva amiga _-Te escuche_ \- grito la rubia y siguieron su camino

 **Academia de Konoha**

 _-Hola soy Yugito y el es Naruto ¿Comó te llamas?-_ Pregunto Yugito con su típica sonrisa en el rostro, el joven que al parecer estaba aburrido le respondió - _Hola, yo soy shikamaru-_ Intentando dejar toda la flojera de lado. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo más niños iban llegando, Yugito era la más emocionada, al parecer en sus 13 años de vida nunca había convivido con personas, mientras tanto dio la hora de comenzar la clase. _-Bien empecemos presentandonos, yo soy Iruka y soy su profesor-_ dijo mientras observaba a todos _"Me da gusto que estés aquí Naruto"_ pensó iruka en cuanto vio al rubio

Cuando todos Bien ahora empezaremos la sesión de hoy con una explicación de los clanes más "importantes" de Konoha:

El "Clan Akimichi" es un clan conocido por sus Jutsus de Expansión, ademas de ser uno de los integrantes del legendario trio "INO-SHIKA-CHO-

El "Clan Hyuga" es un clan portador del Kekkei Genkai o Límite de línea Sanguínea el Byakugan

El "Clan Yamanaka" es temido por usar sus Jutsus de transferencia de mente para sacar alguna información útil del rival, además de ser el segundo miembro del Trío antes mencionado

El "Clan Aburame" un clan un tanto misterioso, se sabe que usan los insectos que residen en su cuerpo para rastrear, atacar, e incluso llegar a tener inmunidad a ciertos tipos de veneno

El "Clan Inuzuka" Es conocido por su maravilloso olfato que puede llegar a rastrear a alguien a alrededor de 10 Km de donde se encuentran

El "Clan Uchiha" Es por el momento el clan más poderoso al tener en sus manos o más bien en sus ojos el mítico Sharingan, que en conjunto con sus grandes habilidades a la hora de pelear los hace uno de los más temibles clanes en las 5 grandes naciones

El "Clan Nara" Los estrategas por naturaleza, un clan con una inteligencia sumamente increible, ademas de sus jutsus con la sombra los hace un clan digno de respeto

Obviamente estos clanes son importantes en la aldea, pero en su momento hubo dos clanes que eran los más poderosos en batalla, llevándolos a ser considerados como los más temibles en todo el mundo, no solo por la fuerza, si no por su inteligencia, jutsus y demas cuestiones

El "Clan Nii" Con una tremenda fuerza bruta, además se dice que pueden despertar el poder de sentir a la Naturaleza, además de sus grandes cantidades de chakra solamente siendo opacados por el siguiente clan"

El "Clan Uzumaki" Este clan tiene habilidades sensoriales, Masivas por no decir absurdas cantidades de chakra, una habilidad especial para controlar las tormentas, sin mencionar que este clan puede llegar a despertar el legendario Dojutsu del sabio de los 6 caminos el Rinnegan, lamentablemente este suceso solo se dio con el primer líder de dicho clan

- _Disculpe Iruka-Sensei, si se supone que eran tan fuertes como es posible que ya no quede ningún miembro de esos dos clanes_ \- Pregunto un civil _-Te equivocas, todavía quedan dos personas en la aldea descendientes de esos clanes, incluso están en esta misma clase-_ Todos los civiles y miembros de clanes estaban sorprendidos por eso hasta que alguien preguntó _-¿Quienes son Iruka-Sensei?-_ Pregunto una rubia _-Es curiosa la pregunta señorita Yugito, ya que los dos descendientes de dichos clanes son usted misma y su compañero Naruto-_ ante esto todos quedaron sorprendidos, después de estar en estado de shock sonó un timbre indicando que las clases se habían terminado.

Después de todo el alboroto por dicha revelación los dos rubios estaban yendo hacia su departamento _-Naruto, te quiero pedir un favor-_ el rubio solo asintió para que continuara _-Quiero que me entrenes a partir de hoy, quiero ser fuerte como tu_ \- dijo decidida Yugito _-Está bien, hoy mismo empezamos-_

Cuando llegaron al departamento comieron lo necesario para después ir a entrenar, y así pasar cada día y noche de los siguientes 2 años


	3. La sombra, El gato y El zorro

**2 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Pasaron dos años desde que los niños de la edad de 13 años ingresaron a la academia de Konoha, sin duda esta generación prometia mucho y tenían varios ninjas que eran muy destacables, algunos prospectos de bajo rango y otros que son medianos por así decirlo...

Naruto y Yugito siempre se mantuvieron al margen ya que no querían que la gente se diera cuenta de su habilidad, al menos no antes de graduarse, se habían propuesto ser los mejores de su generación y lo iban a demostrar en los examenes de graduación.

 _-Naru ya levántate-_ Dijo una voz que a Naruto le parecía que los mismos ángeles le hablaban, Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con Yugito que estaba muy cerca de su rostro y no puedo evitar que un sonrojo invadiera su cuerpo, Naruto no entendía en qué momento Yugito empezó a cambiar tanto, pues apenas hace unos años era una pequeña niña indefensa que en la noche a veces le atormentaban recuerdos de su niñez y ahora era una adolescente muy hermosa

 _-En eso estoy Yugi-_ Le dijo cariñosamente mientras se intentaba parar, y así paso la mañana bromeando y desayunando, la hora de la entrada en la academia llegó, hoy eran las pruebas para que se convirtieran en Genins oficiales, obviamente ambos rubios estaban emocionados por demostrarles a todos su poder.

 **ACADEMIA DE KONOHA**

 _\- Hoy, como sabrán, es el día para dar un paso más hacia su sueño, tienen que dar su mejor esfuerzo para lograr ascender a Genin-_ Dijo iruka emocionado de que sus pupilos hoy se graduarán - _Vamos a tener 4 pruebas: Examen Escrito, Puntería, Batalla 1 vs 1 y tendrán que demostrarnos una tecnica suya -_ Dijo Hiruzen el Tercer Hokage que fue a ver como era la nueva generación

5 minutos después los genin estaban empezando un examen escrito con duración máxima de 1 hora, para sorpresa un joven acabó 10 minutos de haber empezado el examen, este chico era el descendiente del clan Nara, minutos despues empezaron los demas a terminar.

 _-Ahora daremos los resultados de la prueba-_ mientras les recordaba a sus alumnos la dinámica que consiste en que por cada respuesta correcta logras 1 punto y el máximo era de 10 puntos... _-Las siguientes personas tienen 10 puntos-_ era cierto que esta generación era diferente puesto que solo 3 personas a lo largo de la historia lograban pasar ese examen con 10 puntos _-Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto y Nii Yugito, Felicidades, ahora la siguiente prueba será en el estadio de Konoha, Vamos-_ Todos siguieron a Iruka al estadio

 **ESTADIO DE KONOHA: 30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Mientras llegaban al estadio podian ver a una multitud de civiles y miembros de clanes observando quienes serían los que en un futuro protegerían la villa _-Es turno del examen de precisión, hay 4 blancos en este campo, su objetivo es encontrar el cuarto y darle a todos... Uchiha tu primero_ \- Sasuke se paró a la distancia marcada frente a 3 tronco con 3 blancos y activo el sharingan para encontrar el último y en un rápido movimiento lanzó 3 kunais hacia los troncos y disparo el último a un árbol escondido - A la mayoria de las niñas les salían corazones en los ojos al ver al ultimo uchiha y este sonreía con su ego en las nubes _\- 9 Puntos, Nara sigues tu -_ El Nara solo se paro y lanzó los 3 kunais hacia los blancos dándoles a todos y el cuarto a una pared detrás de él _\- 9 Puntos, Nii tu turno-_ Yugito lanzó 3 kunais y tiro los del uchiha dando en el blanco y el cuarto se dirigió a una roca atras de los troncos _-10 puntos señorita, muy buen tino por cierto, ahora Uzumaki -_ Naruto sacó los kunais y tiró dos hacia el cielo mientra nadie entendía que hacía, en el momento exacto salto y con su pierna derecha golpeo uno en dirección al tronco, mientras al otro lo volvio a mandar hacia arriba y lanzo uno al segundo tronco,mientras el que lanzó hacia arriba iba cayendo dio una vuelta hacia atrás lanzando el último kunai haciendo que los dos chocaran y cambiarán las direcciones dando los 4 en los blancos simultáneamente, esto fue un espectaculo visual para los estudiantes y los civiles solo lo miraban con desprecio porque ellos no querían que se convirtiera en ninja _-Muy hábil Uzumaki, 10 puntos-_ despues de el pasaron los demas, sin embargo ninguno pudo igualar la marca de los rubios, finalmente pasaron a la 3 prueba.

 _KIBA VS CHOJI_

Kiba se lanzó al ataque apenas segundos de haber dado inicio el combate, se enfrascaron en una lucha de taijutsu donde choji tenía las de perder, Kiba estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía y choji apenas y podía reaccionar,cuando pasaron los 5 minutos que duraba la batalla el ganador fue Kiba _\- Inuzuka 9 puntos, Akimichi 8 puntos -_

 _HINATA VS SAKURA_

Sakura fue con todo desde el inicio mientras hinata reservaba su Byakugan para no hacerle daño, fue una corta batalla ya que Hinata dejó inconsciente a Sakura que apenas y sabía luchar _\- Hinata 8 puntos, Haruno 7 puntos -_

 _INO VS YUGITO_

Ino estaba en la misma situación que Sakura pero no se echó para atras y enfrento a una Yugito que estaba tan serena como un bosque, en los primeros dos minutos Ino tiraba golpes variados, pero al empezar el tercer minuto en un intento de golpe de Ino salto hacia atrás de ella tomando su mano y tiró una barrida lo cual hizo que ino cayera al suelo, un poco antes del impacto Yugito tomo una de las piernas de la Yamanaka y la puso sobre la misma, cuando termino estaba Ino en el suelo y la otra rubia con una rodilla sobre su espalda atandola de un brazo y un pie _\- Nii 10 puntos, Yamanaka 9 puntos -_

 _SHIKAMARU VS SAI_

Esta fue una pela corta, ya que Sai cayó en una trampa que hizo shikamaru cuando apenas se preparaban, Sai fue rápidamente a golpear al Nara pero antes de golpear cayo dentro de un hoyo que el Nara había montado, haciendo que la batalla no durara ni 2 minutos - _Nara 10 puntos, Sai 8 puntos-_

 _SASUKE VS NARUTO_

Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentaron primero en una pelea de Taijutsu donde ninguno parecía llavar ventaja, sin embargo al separarse todos se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke tenía activado el Sharingan, aunque solo tuviera un Tomoe, Sasuke vio que sin su Dojutsu hubiera terminado en la lona, hizo una secuencia de manos y terminó _"Estilo de fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego"_ La bola de fuego dio de lleno en contra del rubio mientras Sasuke tenía una sonrisa egocéntrica _\- Ríndete perdedor, no puedes contra un Uchiha, soy la Élite de la villa -_ Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que Naruto salió ileso de tan potente jutsu y tan pronto como la cortina de humo iba desapareciendo el Uzumaki trazó una larga secuencia de manos _"Estilo de tierra: Arenas movedizas"_ este jutsu atrapó a Sasuke que ya no tenía escapatoria - _Uzumaki 10 puntos, Uchiha 7 puntos -_ El Uchiha al ver su calificación se enfurecio y ataco por la espalda al rubio pero ates de poder golpearlo desapareció _"Estilo de tierra: Cazador de cabezas"_ se escuchó y por debajo de l uchiha salió una mano y lo enterró hasta la cabeza

Pasando todo el escándalo de la tercer prueba llegó el momento de la 4 y última ronda, todos pasaban a hacer sus jusus, su objetivo era destruir un muñeco que tenían en frente, Choji uso su jutsu de expansión aplastando el muñeco, Kiba uso su colmillo sobre colmillo, Hinata uso su Byakugan y su puño suave, Sakura hizo gala de su gran fuerza mandando a volar el muñeco, Ino igual tuvo una gran fuerza, Shino utilizó sus insectos y estos no dejaron nada de su respectivo muñeco, Sai hizo unas serpientes de tinta que le cortaron la cabeza al muñeco, Sasuke hizo una gran bola de fuego, Yugito corto en muchos pedazos al muñeco con su estilo de viento, y naruto atrapó al muñeco en una prisión de agua, dejó a todos sorprendidos no por el jutsu si no porque aún siendo un Estudiante ya dominara 2 elementos.

 **10 minutos más tarde**

Iruka ya tenía en sus manos los novatos que ahora pasarían a ser Genins _\- Aquí señores tengo los nombres de los estudiantes que desde este momento pasarán a ser ninjas oficiales de la Aldea de la Hoja, les ruego que si escuchan su nombre pasen por su Banda-_ Dijo Iruka primero a los Espectadores y despues a los alumnos _\- Cabe decir que los jueces son el Tercer Hokage y 2 Anbus que son de su máxima confianza, además de recordar que eran necesarios al menos 30 puntos para pasar-_ Dijo ahora viendo a una mesa donde estaban los 3 antes mencionados...

 _-Ino Yamanaka con 35 pts_

 _Sakura Haruno con 33 pts_

 _Sai con 35 pts-_

 _Choji Akimichi con 32 pts_

 _Kiba inuzuka con 38 pts_

 _Shikamaru Nara con 39 pts_

 _Hinata Hyuga con 34 pts_

 _Sasuke Uchiha con 38 pts_

 _Shino Aburame con 37 pts_

 _Yugito Nii con 40 pts_

 _Naruto Uzumaki con 40 pts -_

Al final el tercer Hokage dio un discurso de la voluntad de fuego que estaba en todos los habitantes y dio por terminados los exámenes. Mientras todos estaban festejando con sus familiares se escuchaban murmullos de civiles en contra de dos rubios, se murmuraban cosas de cómo era posible que el Tercero haya dejado convertirse en ninjas, que solo eran demonios y otras cosas todo mientras miraban con una mala cara a los dos Rubios _\- Naru, porque nos miran así -_ pregunto una Yugito que estaba abrazando triste a su casi hermano y tratando de esconder unas lagrimas que caían sobre su rostro - _Mejor vámonos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí-_ Dijo Naruto para que su acompañante no siguiera escuchando esas cosas _-A donde creen que van, ¿ No les dije que les invitaria unos platos de ramen si aprobaban? -_ Cuando los dos vieron quien era, no pudieron evitar sonreír _-Viejo-_ dijeron al unisono mientras el tercero los guiaba hacia Ichiraku, el tercer hokage siempre los trato bien, cuando se enteró de que Yugito estaba viviendo con Naruto fue a visitarlos y les regalo una cama, así como ropa para los dos y cada mes llevaba algo de dinero para que pudieran sobrevivir

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DESCONOCIDO**

 _-los Rumores dicen que dos novatos superaron los exámenes con 40 pts_ \- Dijo una sombra en el campo de entrenamiento _-No puedo esperar a encontrarmelos para ver si en verdad son fuertes-_ dijo otra sombra pero esta de una mujer _-Solo fue suerte, de seguro son otros perdedores-_ dijo la tercera sombra mientras todos se marchaban

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

En la academia se encontraban los recién aprobados en el examen del día anterior, hoy era la formación de los equipos y cabe destacar que una kunoichi estaba muy nerviosa _\- ¿Y si no estamos juntos? no puedo estar sin ti Naruto, no quiero estar sola otra vez -_ Dijo la kunoichi con un leve rastro de tristeza - _El viejo lo sabe mejor que nadie, ya verás como estaremos juntos -_ Dijo un confiado Naruto

 _\- Antes de hoy cada equipo era formado por 3 genin y 1 chunin o jounin, pero con la tensión que hay entre las 5 grandes naciones ahora los equipos serán de 3 genin y 2 jounin, ademas de 1 miembro de escuadron ANBU para que lo puedad contactar por si alguna vez ven algo sospechoso -_ Dijo iruka comentando el estado en la que se encontraban las demás aldeas

- _Equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara y Yugito Nii-_ Yugito sonrió alegremente pues le tocaba con su mejor amigo shikamaru y con su casi hermano Naruto _\- Sus senseis serán Kakashi Hatake y Kurenai Yuhi, su ANBU es "Zorro" -_

 _-Equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, sus senseis son Ebisu y Gekko, su ANBU es "Escorpion" -_

 _Equipo 11: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi y Mitzo Sotor, su mentores son Asuma Sarutobi y Hayate, el ANBU es "Lobo" -_

 _Equipo 10: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Sai, sus senseis son Yamato y Aoba Yamashiro, su ANBU es "Perro" -_

Cuando los equipo fueron formados les dieron 2 horas para conocerse mejor, cosa que no era necesaria para el equipo 7 ya que eran amigos desde el primer día de la academia y se conocían mejor que nadie, shikamaru dio la idea de ver el historial de sus senseis en la biblioteca así que fueron, pero su sorpresa, fue lo que leyeron en un libro que mostraba el historial de todos los jounin de la aldea , acerca de uno de sus senseis


	4. Pruebas

**-BIBLIOTECA DE KONOHA-**

Al llegar a la biblioteca el equipo 7 fue a recolectar datos acerca de sus dos senseis, lo que encontraron en el expediente de Kurenai no era nada fuera de lo común, lo único que valia la pena rescatar de esa información es que la consideran la maestra de los Genjutsus, pero al llegar al de kakashi a más no poder, estaba registrado en el Libro Bingo como un criminal de "Rango S" para las otras aldeas, siguieron leyendo para poder observar que más encontraba _"Kakashi Hatake, el hijo de la leyenda_ _ **El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha**_ _, Kakashi es un ninja de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, es más conocido por su apodo "_ _ **El Ninja que Copia"**_ _este ha copiado mas de 1000 jutsus a lo largo de su vida por todas las aldeas, además su prueba para calificar a los genins es conocida por el simple hecho de que ningun Genin conocido la haya pasado"_

 _-Para que te clasifiquen todas las aldeas como un ninja "Rango S" y estes en el libro Bingo debes ser alguien-_ Dijo Yugito tratando de asimilar la información

 _-Para que llegara a copiar mas de mil jutsus a lo largo de todas las aldeas, debes ser más que alguien-_ Respondió Naruto no menos sorprendido que los otras dos integrantes del equipo

 _-Para que ningun genin haya pasado su prueba debe ser algo realmente fastidioso-_ Dijo por último shikamaru mientras hacía una mueca de aburrimiento

 **\- 2 HORAS DESPUÉS -**

 _\- ¿Qué espera para llegar? -_ Dijo un rubio caminando de lado a lado dentro de un salón - _Los demás equipos ya están con sus respectivos senseis-_ dijo su compañera que estaba de igual manera que el rubio - _Qué problemas vamos a tener cada vez que lo tengamos que esperar -_ Finalizo el Nara quien estaba igual de ansioso que sus compañeros pero no lo demostraba _-Tranquilos muchachos, ya llegará_ \- Decía el anbu con máscara de Zorro _\- Si, Kakashi es así -_ Dijo Kurenai desesperada pues muchas veces kakashi la sacaba de sus casillas

De pronto se vio una persona de cabello plateado, con una mascara que le cubria casi todo el rostro y su banda tapandole el ojo izquierdo, entraba a la sala con tanta calma que llegó a desesperar los 3 genins _\- ¡LLEGAS TARDE! -_ Gritaron los 3 ninjas a todo pulmon sacándole una gota de sudor a Kurenai - _Lo siento, me perdí en el camino de la vida -_ dijo un todavia muy calmado Kakashi mientras pensaba _(2 Jinchurikis y un Nara, esto se pone interesante)_

Luego de varios reclamos por parte de los genin, un regaño de Kurenai y una mirada asesina proveniente del ANBU todos fueron al campo de entrenamiento #7 - _Llegó el momento de las presentaciones, yo soy Kakashi Hatake, Me gusta... No quieren saberlo, lo que me disgusta... No lo había pensado, mi sueño para el futuro es... No creo que les importe-_ Dijo kakashi mientras a los 3 novatos los invadía el odio por dentro

 _\- Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, me gustan las Flores, me disgustan las personas pervertidas y mi sueño para el futuro es desarrollar mi propio genjutsu al igual que ser considerada la mejor usuaria de estos_ \- Termino Kurenai su presentación con una sonrisa en el rostro

 _-Mi nombre es Yugao-_ dijo el ANBU quitandose la mascara y dejando ver a una mujer con el cabello morado hasta la cadera _\- En las misiones mi nombre clave es zorro, me gustan las espadas, me disgustan las personas ambiciosas y mi sueño para el futuro es ser la líder de las Fuerzas Especiales ANBU -_ Decia la ANBU

 _-Yo soy Shikamaru Nara, me gusta miran las nubes y jugar Shogi, me molesta que las personas me distraigan cuando me concentro y mi sueño para el futuro es poder ser como un nube-_ Dijo el del clan Nara mirando hacía una nube que pasaba por ese lugar _(Igual que todos los naras)_ pensó kakashi

 _\- Yo me llamo Yugito Nii me gusta el ramen, pasar tiempo con Naru, hacer nuevos amigos, aprender nuevas técnicas y luchar, me disgusta que la gente no me escuche y que sean malas personas, al igual que no luchar, y mi sueño para el futuro es ser reconocida por las 5 grandes naciones como la kunoichi más fuerte -_ Dijo Yugito con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes mientras kakashi pensaba _(Esta no es una FanGirl como todas las demás de su generación, eso es bueno)_

 _-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gustan las peleas, el ramen, entrenar, aprender mas jutsus, no me gusta que Yugi este triste y la gente que juzga sin conocer lo que hay dentro de una persona, mi sueño para el futuro es ser mejor Hokage, así la gente dejara de tratarme mal y deberá verme hacia arriba-_ Dijo el rubio emocionado _(Minato-Sensei, Kushina, estarían orgullosos de su hijo)_ pensó kakashi mientras sonreía

-Mañana será su primera prueba, nos vemos en este mismo lugar a las 8 de la mañana, tendrán dos pruebas para ver si valen como ninjas y si no están listos para morir mejor no se presenten - Terminó Kakashi mientras todos se dirigían a su hogar

Al final del día todos estaban de camino a casa, por un lado Shikamaru se fue a observar las nubes cuando un repentino en el pecho lo interrumpió, no sabia el porque debía ir a ver a sus dos amigos... En otro lado de la villa dos rubios caminaban cabizbajos el motivo era que todos en la aldea los miraban con enojo, odio, rencor, indiferencia, entre todas esas miradas se escuchaban murmullos _( Esos demonios siguen vivos) (Ojalá los maten en alguna misión) (No se ni por que los dejan vivir aquí)_ Eran algunas de las cosas que se escuchaban de paso, en un arranque de dolor Yugito les gritó _\- Paren por favor, nosotros no les hicimos nada -_ Esto mientras lagrimas salian y se ponía a correr lo más que podía, naruto la encontró tumbada en el sofá de su departamento mientras seguía desconsolada _-Tranquila Yugito, no les prestes atención ellos no saben de lo que hablan -_ Le dio un abrazo para que poco a poco se fuera tranquilizando, cosa que sucedió hasta que de la boca de la rubia salieron unas palabras que naruto nunca pensó escuchar de Yugito _-Yo tengo miedo de que algún día me maten, y que nadie se acuerde de mi -_ decia mientras seguia abrazada del Uzumaki _\- No te preocupes yo no dejare que nadie te lastime, no dejare que nadie te haga llorar, además no puedes morir hasta cumplir tu sueño ¿Tú dijiste que querías ser reconocida como la más fuerte no? pues yo te ayudare a conseguir tu sueño -_ Yugito al escuchar tan dulces palabras, comenzó a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad - Gracias... Gracias naruto, Gracias por salvarme, por dejarme vivir contigo, por ser tan buena persona conmigo, por quererme, por cuidarme... por todo - Naruto iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpido por Shikamaru

 _-¿Que pasó Yugito, estas bien?-_ pregunto el Nara ya que era muy difícil ver llorar a la kunoichi _-No te preocupes Shika, no es nada -_ Dijo Yugito mientras Shikamaru entraba _-No me mientas, somos mejores amigos, se perfectamente cuando algo les pasa-_ Yugito suspiro resignada y le contó toda su historia. Pasados 30 minutos desde que Yugito contó la historia de Naruto y ella, de su vida el decidio apoyarlos en todo, los otros dos se sentian agradecidos de tener un amigo como él _-Creo que me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y si no llegó a la cena mi madre se pondra histerica, nos vemos mañana -_ Dijo el Nara saliendo por la misma ventana por la que entró

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO #7**

Al día siguiente todos estaban en el lugar indicado anteriormente, Kakashi explico cual era el objetivo de la prueba _-Tengo 2 cascabeles, su misión es tratar de quitarmelos a como dé lugar, si antes del mediodía no lo consiguen regresarán a la academia-_ Los 3 genins asentian _\- Como pueden ver solo tengo 2 cascabeles y ustedes son 3 así que uno de ustedes obligatoriamente regresara a la academia -_ El ambiente era tenso desde el primer minuto, los 3 novatos se miraron a los ojos y de un salto se dispersaron _(Parece que harán lo mismo que todos)_ penso Kakashi un poco decepcionado

Pasaron 5 minutos desde la dispersión y todo seguía en silencio mientras Kakashi leia su tipico libro naranja, esto era hasta que cierto rubio salió de un árbol mientras intentaba conectar un puñetazo en el rostro del enmascarado haciendo que este lo tenga que evitar _-Tienes agallas para hacer esto solo -_ esto mientras el rubio atacaba a diestra y siniestra haciendo que el enmascarado retrocediera tanto que chocó con una roca, al no poder retroceder más soltó una patada en contra del rubio que al minimo contacto desapareció en una mini cortina de humo _-Clones de sombra -_ Murmuró para sí mismo cuando estaba a punto de relajarse una onda de calor que venía detrás de él _"Estilo de Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego"_ giró rápidamente intentando esquivar el ataque proveniente de Yugito, Kakashi sabía que si ese ataque impactaba lo dejaría muy lastimado, así que retrocedío rápidamente mientras pensaba en un contraataque aunque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando apareció Shikamaru mientra que con su posesión de sombras trataba de atrapar al peli plateado mientras este no podía dejar de retroceder, mientras por un lado se tenía que cuidar de la sombra de Shikamaru por el otro no podía descuidar a Yugito - _Increiblemente estos niños me van a obligar a usarlo -_ Antes de poder descubrir su ojo izquierdo sintió un ataque venir por detrás "Estilo de Viento: palma de vacio" naruto aparecio por la espalda de kakashi mandandolo hacia los aires, era el momento indicado para pensar en una medida para contrarrestar todas las embestidas, pero se volvió a confiar " Estilo de agua: Gran torrente" kakashi abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se cuestionaba a si mismo _(¿Cuando apareció delante de mí?)_ pensó mientras se dio cuenta de otra cosa _( ¿Cómo va a hacer ese ataque si no hay ni una gota de agua?)_ todo esto mientras veía como de las manos de Yugito saliá una gran cantidad de agua dándole de lleno y lo mandó violentamente en contra del suelo, se paró para irse a esconder pero su cuerpo no le respondía, mientras se disipaba el humo el ninja que copia observó al nara con una sonrisa en su rostro "Jutsu de Posesión de Sombras" Kakashi desde ese momento sabia que estaba acabado pero quería ver como el equipo iba a resolver el tema de los cascabeles.

El resto de los integrantes del equipo se acercaban a un kakashi que tenía ya un plan de respaldo _"Estilo de Agua: Prision de Agua"_ antes de que kakashi pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de sellos una bola de agua aprisiono desde la cintura hasta el cuello del Jounin. Shikamaru deshizo la posesión de sombras ahora era el momento de kakashi, iba a usar las piernas para intentar zafarse del jutsu de Yugito _"Estilo de tierra: Fango"_ dijo Shikamaru volviendo a meter en problemas a Kakashi ya que el suelo se convirtió en algo pegajoso que no lo dejaba moverse - _No me dejan opcion -_ Dijo kakashi mientras que concentraba una gran cantidad de chakra en su cabeza y salió disparada su banda dejando ver el sharingan, estaba preparando un gran genjutsu _"Estilo de Madera: Jaula de Pájaro"_ A Kakashi no dejaban de caerle sorpresas puesto que en primer lugar el estilo de madera solo lo podía usar Hashirama Senju el Primer Hokage y la segunda razón es que esa técnica era un peligro para todos los usuarios de Dojutsu _\- ¿Creo que sabe que es esta técnica no Kakashi? pero por si acaso lo explicare, este jutsu fue creado por el Primer Hokage para contrarrestar el Sharingan de Uchiha Madara, sin embargo también sirvió en contra de otros dojutsus pues hace que el chakra que utilizas en este se te regrese en forma de una onda de choque-_ Kakashi suspiro resignado _-Estoy derrotado pero la prueba aún no termina, ahora quien regresará a la academia -_ Decia kakashi con una sonrisa en el rostro -Eso lo resolvimos anteriormente - Dijo yugito mientras cada uno de los genins levantaba una mitad de cascabel - _¿Qué... Pero cuando?_ \- dijo kakashi intentando recordar en qué momento los tomaron - _Fácil, el clon de Naruto no solo era para guiarte a Yugito, también era para quitarle los cascabeles, en el momento que disipó el clon no pudo notar el cascabel puesto que sus sentidos estaban enfocados en esquivar el ataque de Yugito que aprovechó el disturbio y lo lanzó hacia el verdadero Naruto que los dividió en 3 partes con su Estilo de Viento-_ Explicó Shikamaru - _Supongo que este plan lo ideaste tu, planeaste hasta el último detalle, por eso tardaron en atacar, Y ustedes Naruto y Yugito, si bien el plan era muy bueno ustedes hicieron un excelente trabajo ejecutandolo, pues el mínimo error y el plan hubiera fracasado, ademas de que resolvieron el problema de los 3 cascabeles así que supongo que aprobaron -_

 **15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Kurenai les explicaba ahora su prueba _\- Tienen 1 hora para encontrarme, capturarme y neutralizarme -_ Kurenai se desvaneció como si fuera polvo y dio inicio la prueba. Los genins se se sentaron formando un triángulo recargándose espalda con espalda, pasaron 5 minutos y Naruto les señaló una dirección, Shikamaru les dijo el plan y Yugito dejo salir una burbuja de su boca y salieron en marcha

Por otro lado kurenai estaba sentada en un árbol concentrada en un genjutsu que ocultaba su presencia, pero sintio una burbuja chocar contra ella que hacia que el genjutsu desapareciera y por mas que kurenai intentó reventar aquella pequeña molestia esta estaba cubierta de chakra por lo cual no pudo hacerlo

Naruto estaba guiando a el resto mientras utilizaba sus habilidades de sensor e indico el árbol en el que estaba kurenai _-Formación Sombra-Zorro-Gato: Desastre Natural-_ ordenó Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que hacía unos sellos de manos y al finalizar puso sus manos sobre la tierra _"Estilo de Tierra: Terremoto"_ dijo antes de que toda la tierra se moviera bruscamente haciendo que Kurenai pierda el equilibrio, antes de que cayera Naruto se puso bajo ella y gritó _"Estilo De Viento: Huracán"_ mientras a lado de él empezó a girar el viento tan bruscamente que a Kurenai la dejaba en el suelo con múltiples cortadas por todo el cuerpo _"Estilo de Agua: Tsunami"_ Yugito lo dijo mientras unas potentes olas de mas de 5 metros de altura golpearon de lleno el cuerpo de kurenai que estaba ahora más malherido, aún asi esta se intentaba parar, pero antes de que sucediera Shikamaru dio otra orden _-Formación Sombra-Zorro-Gato: Captura"_ rapidamente rodearon a kurenai mientras hacían lo mismo que con Kakashi _\- Aprobaron -_ Dijo Kurenai antes de desmayarse

Pasó media hora antes de que Kurenai recuperaba la conciencia y vio que estaba en el campo de entrenamiento mientras Yugito la miraba Sonriente _-Lo sentimos Kure-Sensei, nos dejamos llevar así que le trajimos esto en forma de perdón-_ Dijo Yugito antes de darle un bote de helado de chocolate

 **OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**

Todos los Jounin a cargo de algún equipo de Genins como los líderes de clanes se encontraban allí solo faltaba que llegaran dos de ellos, después de 3 minutos llegaron a la sala Kakashi y Kurenai con una ropa desgarrada y con un aspecto de haber llegado de la guerra

 _-Estamos aquí para que los Jounin de los nuevos equipos den el visto bueno a sus genins o en caso contrario sugerir que regresen a la academia-_ Dijo Hiruzen mientras fumaba de su pipa.

 _-Yo Aoba líder del equipo 10 informo que el equipo tiene buenos integrantes sin embargo les falta trabajar en equipo, Sasuke siempre está presumiendo ser el mejor, Sakura solo mira al Uchiha y Sai apenas menciona una palabra, sin embargo doy el visto bueno-_

 _-Yo Asuma Sarutobi líder del equipo 9 informo que hace falta pulir un poco las cualidades de cada uno de los integrantes, su trabajo en equipo es bueno pero no tienen mucho interés en trabajar uno por uno, pero por su buen trabajo realizado los apruebo -_

 _-Yo Ebisu líder del equipo 8 informo que el equipo es bueno en su trabajo como rastreadores sin embargo en batalla es diferente, no tienen variantes, pero al ser cosas que se pueden corregir los apruebo-_

 _-Yo Kakashi hatake líder del equipo 7 informo que mis estudiantes están listos para lo que sea, ya que su trabajo en equipo es excelente, tienen buena coordinación, hay buen ambiente en el grupo y complementan sus fortalezas así como cubren sus debilidades, a lo que me refiero es que Kurenai y yo tenemos el equipo perfecto, Shikamaru actúa como líder, estratega del equipo como la línea de ataque de media distancia, Naruto Uzumaki es el Rastreador del grupo, tiene habilidades sensoriales, su ataque se basa a corta distancia, además de poder utilizar el estilo de madera, Yugito Nii es la línea de larga distancia, puede detectar los puntos débiles de los rivales así como saber técnicas para obtener información, en cuanto a la línea defensiva si alguien intenta atacar a shikamaru con un ataque a corta distancia Yugito los hace retroceder, si a Yugito la atacan a media distancia, Naruto los intercepta antes de que puedan reaccionar y si a Naruto lo atacan a larga distancia shikamaru lo salva del peligro, ademas de que tienen una Formación llamada "Sombra-Zorro-Gato" que puede ser tanto defensiva, rastreadora, ofensiva, o de captura dependiendo la ocacion-_

Todos miraban sorprendidos de el como Kakashi se expresaba de sus alumnos pues nunca había hablado así de algún gennin, algunos miraban con asombro el poderío del equipo 7 mientras otros lo miraban con un poco de envidia _-Bien pueden retirarse-_ dijo el tercer hokage


	5. La verdad

**30 MINUTOS ANTES**

Mientras los Jounin descansaban y curaban sus heridas, una Yugao divertida no podía dejar escapara unas pequeñas risas de vez en cuando por los gestos de dolor de Kakashi y Kurenai, estos dos a su vez no pararon de hacer tantas preguntas dejando un poco mareado a los 3 Genins _\- ¿Cómo es que trabajan tan bien juntos? -_ pregunto Kurenai dejando escapar uno que otro quejido _\- Verán, hemos sido amigos desde el primer día de la academia -_ Dijo shikamaru recostando en un tronco fastidiado como es su costumbre aunque algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza así que fue su turno de hacer una pregunta

 _-¿Para que nos hicieron las pruebas?_ \- Preguntó para aclarar sus dudas y confirmar la teoría que tenían los 3 antes de empezar la prueba _\- Como sabran solo se graduan 23 estudiantes en la academia, ese paso es para ver los posibles candidatos para ser ninja, sin embargo de esos 23 solo 9 logran a convertirse en Genins, ese es el primer punto y el segundo es para ver cómo se desarrollan en un ambiente de equipo, pero no se preocupen vean como dejaron a estos dos, no creo que hablen mal si quieren salir vivos jajaja-_ Dijo Yugao con una pequeña risa inocente que molestó a los dos Jounin _-Entonces ¿Por qué nadie ha pasado su prueba Kakashi Sensei? -_ Cuestiono el rubio a su sensei _\- Eso era por su egoísmo en el transcurso de la prueba, se desviaron de el objetivo principal, ellos solo pensaron en si mismos y nunca se dieron cuenta que para lograr quitarme los cascabeles eran necesario trabajar como equipo, además de que siempre siguieron las reglas al pie de la letra-_ Respondió el shinobi de la máscara - ¿Pero no las reglas son lo más importante en el mundo shinobi?- Cuestiono ahora la Kunoichi con un libro de las reglas ninja en mano que al parecer sacó de la mochila de kakashi _\- Cuando yo era un Genin también pensaba lo mismo y por ese pensamiento mis mejores amigos ahora están muertos, vi morir con mis propios ojos a mi camarada, tuve que asesinar a mi mejor amiga, la persona que me amaba y que daría todo por mi cayó en mis manos todo por el pensamiento estúpido sobre que las reglas son todo, por eso ahora me encargo de velar por cada uno de mis amigos-_ Dijo el peliplateado mientras contenía pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban por caer en su rostro _\- Mañana empezaremos las misiones, ahora vayan a descansar lo más que puedan -_

 **10 HORAS DESPUÉS**

Eran las once de la noche en la aldea, el tiempo pasaba lento pero sin pausa, excepto en un departamento donde había un rubio viendo pasar las manecillas del reloj, tic-tac tic-tac, era lo unico que escuchaba el rubio mientras se cuestionaba muchas cosas, estaba pensando, sumido en sus pensamientos _(Mamá, Papá, se que estarian orgullosos de mí, no se nada de ustedes, no se si me abandonaron, si murieron o les pasó otra cosa, solo se que estarían orgullosos)_ el rubio no podía controlar unas cuantas lágrimas que se desbordaron y caían sobre sus mejillas _-_ _ **Creo que es hora de que hablemos, te puedo explicar muchas cosas -**_ El rubio cerró sus ojos y se fue a su subconsciente, en frente de una gran reja donde estaba el Kyubi _\- A que te refieres Kurama?-_ cuestiono Naruto a su sensei en estos últimos 10 años _-_ _ **¿Recuerdas el suceso que marcó Konoha hace 15 años? -**_ Preguntó el Zorro _\- ¿Si, fue cuando a ti y a Matatabi los controlaron no? Pero eso qué tiene que ver -_ Respondió Naruto con una ceja alzada _**\- Pues como sabes, tu héroe el Cuarto Hokage, selló al zorro dentro de un bebé, el cual fuiste tu, lo que no sabes es que el Yondaime lo selló en ti porque tú eras su hijo-**_ Naruto recibió la información le llegó un leve estado de shock -Eso significa que yo... - Naruto no pudo continuar, las palabras no salían de su boca _**-Así es mocoso, tú eres hijo del Cuarto Hokage y de la líder del Clan Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, además tu pequeña acompañante es la hija de los líderes de uno de los clanes más poderoso que existió en Konoha -**_ Naruto sintió un ligero mareo al procesar toda la información recibida, no sabía como actuar, como reaccionar _-_ _ **Lo siento por no decirte nada antes niño, pero como ellos solo sellaron la mitad de mi chakra en ti, también algunos recuerdos estaban borrosos, tengo algo para ti, tómalo como una disculpa por no hablarte de tus padres -**_ El ojiazul aún en proceso de calmarse le preguntó acerca del regalo, Kurama le dijo que era necesario quitar el sello que lo mantenía preso, ademas que tambien tenía algo para Shikamaru, algo que estuvo perdido por varios años después de la muerte del primer líder del clan

Naruto se dispuso a quitar el sello, sabía las posibles consecuencias de quitar el sello, pero confiaba en Kurama, él lo entrenó hasta el nivel en el que estaba, no pudo desconfiar de él, pero antes siquiera de desprender la mitad del sello una mano se lo impidio _**\- Que sorpresa, no esperaba que me visitaran el Cuarto hogake heroe de Konoha y su esposa Lady Uzumaki, a que debo el honor -**_ Se burlo el Kyubi a lo cual las dos personas lo ignoraron para dirigirse a un rubio que miraba todo con incredulidad _\- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo naruto? -_ Dijo la mujer pelirroja pero antes de que pudiera seguir enojada sintió un abrazo de parte del rubio _\- Mamá, Papá, tengo muchas cosas que contarles, por fin soy un ninja, supere la prueba de Kakashi-sensei, tengo 2 muy buenos amigos y tanto Kurenai-Sensei como Yugao me tratan muy bien, aprendí a usar los 5 elementos y despertar el elemento madera del primer Hokage, ¿Están orgullosos? -_ Naruto seguía abrazando a sus padres, y no era raro, es la primera vez que siente el calor de una familia, de un padre o de una madre _\- Claro que lo estamos hijo, te hemos estado observando todo el tiempo y lo seguiremos haciendo, sabemos que te llevas bien con Kurama y quiero que sepas que te quiero, pero una vez que liberes el sello tendremos que desaparecer, pero antes de que eso suceda creo que tu madre tiene algo que decirte_ \- Término Minato para darle la palabra a Kushina - _Hijo, Naruto te quiero, no seas demasiado exigente contigo mismo, come mucho, crece fuerte, no olvides bañarte todos los días y abrigate mucho no te quedes despierto tan tarde, necesitas dormir mucho y hacer amigos, no necesitas muchos amigos, solo algunos en los que realmente puedas confiar, yo no fui muy buena en eso, pero estudia mucho y practica tus ninjutsus recuerda que todos tienen fortalezas y debilidades así que no te desanimes si no haces algo bien, respeta a tus mayores. Oh! esto es importante es acerca de las 3 prohibiciones para un Shinobi: Se cuidadoso al prestar y pedir dinero, guarda lo que ganes en las misiones, no bebas alcohol hasta que tengas 20, beber mucho arruina tu salud , así que bebe con moderación, otra prohibición son las mujeres, no se mucho acerca de eso pero todo lo que debes hacer es que el mundo está hecho para hombres y mujeres así que es natural interesarse por las chicas pero no te enamores de una mala mujer, busca alguien igual que yo. Hablando de las 3 prohibiciones ten cuidado con Jiraiya-Sensei . Naruto desde ahora confía en ti, ten un sueño y ten la confianza para hacer ese sueño realidad, hay muchas cosas que quisiera para contigo, quisiera poder quedarme más tiempo. Te amo. -_ A cada palabra Kushina se desvanecia dejando a un rubio tirado en el suelo con lagrimas cada vez más frecuentes _\- Naruto, Yo te digo lo mismo que tu madre, es momento de irnos pero recuerda que estamos estamos muy orgullosos de ser tus padres -_

Pasó poco más de 30 minutos en los que Naruto estuvo llorando, toda esa soledad, ese desprecio se iba con sus lágrimas, todo lo que no lloro en 15 años lo estaba haciendo ahora, ahor que por fin conoció a su familia estaba completo, ya no le faltaba nada, por fin pudo llenar ese vació que permanecía en su corazón. Cuando finalmente dejo de llorar quito el sello que mantenía preso al Kyubi y este le dio 2 pergaminos de los cual uno era para Shikamaru _**-Necesito que firmes esto con tu sangre, desde ahora te convertiras en el invocador de los zorros -**_ Naruto hizo todo y volvió fuera de su subconsciente no sin antes Kurama sugerirle decirle a Yugito que retire el sello de Matatabi. Cuando desperto de su trance vio que Yugito lo mantenía abrazado _-¿Yugito? -_ Pregunto intentando pararse _\- Idiota ¿Estás bien? Estabas llorando y me tenias preocupada -_ Naruto se disculpo y le conto todo lo que había pasado con una sonrisa además de decirle que liberara el sello del 2 colas acto que ella se dispuso a hacer

Yugito estaba ahora en su subconsciente, lo primero que hizo fue saludar muy gustosa a Matatabi y al retirar el sello salió una luz muy brillante de la cual se pudo observar dos personas _\- ¿Cuanto a crecido nuestra niña no Tori? -_ preguntó una voz masculina - _Así es, se ha convertido ya en toda una mujer, además de ser muy hermosa, y esa banda en su cuello significa que ya es una ninja -_ Ahora lo dijo una voz femenina que mientras se iba difuminando la luz la rubia pudo ver a sus padres que hasta ahora solo los conocia por una foto que tenía _\- Yugito sentimos haber hecho de tu vida un infierno, pero era la única forma posible de poder salvar a la villa -_ Mientras lo decía el padre de la rubia se dirigió a abrazarla y escucho algo que lo reconfortó - _No se preocupen gracias a eso pude hacerme más fuerte y conocer a Naruto -_

Luego de una larga plática Tori hizo una pregunta la cual mantuvo un poco alterada a Yugito - _¿Te gusta Naruto Yugito? -_ La expresión del rostro de la rubia cambió por completo ahora estaba completamente roja _\- No, bueno no se, solo es un idiota que hace que me preocupe por el, pero es muy lindo y atento, siempre trata de hacerme sonreír, pero no me gusta, aunque no descarto la posibilidad de que más tarde lo haga... -_ los padres de esta solo reían al ver como su hija trataba de zafarse del asunto.

Todo se calmó hasta que Yugito vio como sus padres comenzaban a desvanecerse _\- Pues hasta aquí llegamos, fue un placer haber podido ver en lo que te has convertido hija, esperamos que seas más fuerte y feliz de hoy en adelante -_

Cuando por fin superó todo vi que el sello ya no estaba por lo cual su misión terminó, no sin antes firmar el contrato de invocación con los gatos, de vuelta con Naruto esta le dio las gracias por hacer que pudiera conocer a sus padres y lo abrazo por 10 minutos hasta que recordó la pregunta de su madre y lo apartó de ella no sin un sonrojo acompañado _\- Pues creo que es hora de Dormir, buenas noches Yugito -_ después de un largo bostezo naruto se dispuso a dormir pero antes de caer rendido Yugito le pidió un favor _-Naruto... Etto... No creo poder dormir sola hoy, no con todo lo que paso, así que me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo hoy...-_ dijo muy apenada - _Claro Yugito no tienes por que pedirlo -_ le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que le encantaba a Yugito, pero no fue hasta que poco después de acostarse que Naruto la abrazo por la cintura haciendo sentir mas comoda a yugito que se recargo en el pecho de su amigo y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Yugito fue la primera en despertar cuando unos pequeños rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana iluminaron la habitacion, la rubia sintió el sube y baja de la respiración de naruto que según Yugito se veía como un ángel cuando duerme haciendo pensar a Yugito que tal vez se podria acostumbrar a despertar así cada mañana


	6. Viaje al país de las olas

_Como las misiones que corresponden a la clase D, así que su misión ... -_ Hiruzen no pudo terminar porque un ANBU lo interrumpió _\- Lord Hokage nos ha informado que Mizuki ha robado el pergamino secreto de la aldea, además de la mayoría de Nuestros Anbus ESTÁN en Misión -_ Le DIJO EL ANBU al Hokage Que miro al equipo 7 en una Jugada, desesperada _\- Ha ocurrido algo grave, Kakashi su Misión Será Detener un Mizuki y Recuperar el pergamino secreto, Tienen Que Traer de vuelta un mar Mizuki ya vivo o muerto. Está clasificado como una misión Rango A. -_ El equipo se puede usar más rápido posible en la dirección del país del fuego, como era de esperarse. Yugito estaba más que feliz de que le confiaban algo tan importante y que estaba diciendo las posibles maneras de poder torturarlo.

Gracias a la emoción con la que avanzaban lograron llegar a la frontera en menos de 20 minutos, donde vieron un hombre de pelo morado que estaba peleando con varios ninjas que vigilaban la zona, Kakashi lo reconoció y estaba seguro de que se trataba de ahora ninja renegado que una vez que acabó con todos los ninjas que lo atacaban miró a Kakashi y su equipo _\- ¿Mandaron a unos Genins a llamame? El Tercer Hokage subestimación decorrient mi Poder -_ DIJO Mizuki Que En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Apareció en frente de Naruto Intentando golpear el pecado m resultado Alguno ya Que Su Cuerpo no le RESPONDIA _"Jutsu de posesión de sombras"_ DIJO A lo Lejos Shikamaru mientra Naruto Mandaba una hacia unos sellos con los que mandó a volar a Mizuki _"Estilo de viento: Palma de Aire"_ una vez en el aire Mizuki lanzado múltiples Shurikens en contra del Uzumaki, cosa que no consiguió, tan rápido como acabó el ataque se propuso, lanzó otra ronda, se dio cuenta de que estaba de espalda y se había encontrado con Yugito, _"Estilo de Agua: Torrente"_ de las palmas de la rubia salieron una cantidad enorme de agua atrapando un Mizuki que gimió de dolor por la presión

Kurenai lo sometió Bajo un Genjutsu Para Que revelara La Razón Por la Cual Intento robar el pergamino secreto _\- Yo Trabajo Para Orochimaru, El Me da Recompensas por Darle Información a la Aldea de la hoja -_ FUE Lo Que Dijo ONU "Hipnotizado" Mizuki Despues De esto Kakashi lo atravesó con su "Chidori" dejó de existir en Naruto por tan potente técnica.

 _-Fiuuuuuuu, Kakashi-Sensei que Jutsu mas asombroso ¿Me lo enseña? -_ dijo con la boca abierta sacando un par de pequeñas risas de los presentes _\- Lo siento Naruto este es un caso de asesinatos, pero puedo enseñarme un poco_ el otro _-_ dijo la pelílata con una sonrisa que se podía alcanzar para distinguir bajo su máscara - _Si ¿Cúal es? de seguro es muy poderoso y mortal -_ mientras que el rubio hablaba en serio _"Jutsu del dedo secreto de la aldea de la hoja: el año de la muerte"_ Naruto tan lejos que acabó en la oficina del Hokage _\- Y eso es la primera vez, nunca más de tu tiempo atrás -_ Finalizado Kurenai con una sonrisa nerviosa ante sus estudiantes que miraban todo con una mirada de pena por su compañero

 **OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**

Mientras que el equipo estaba trabajando con velocidad de hasta 5 _minutos. Al_ parecer, cada vez que lo _hacía,_ se escuchó un grito mientras se rompía la oficina del Hokage ocasionando una gran destrucción y una cortina de humo que cuando se desvaneció. ¿Naruto acabado _?_ ¿ _Qué te paso?_ _-_ Pregunto chouji _-_ Directo _1000 años de muerte - Después de eso cayó inconsciente hasta que el resto del equipo llegó a dar el reporte de la misión._

 _El equipo tenía 7 años en el campo de entrenamiento mientras que los dos hablaban de esa noche, Naruto obviamente quería Ramen pero Yugito decía que tenía algo más que ramen. Pasado discutiendo hasta que Naruto accidentalmente chocó con alguien quien vio que era Sasuke_ _\- Oh lo siento Uchiha -_ _Para seguir caminando antes de escuchar algo que le hirviera la sangre_ _-_ _Naruto solo lo miro con mala cara y se dio vuelta para seguir hablando de lo delicioso que era el ramen. El uchiha se levantó para ir a atacar al rubio, se lanzó con un puño que se quedó flotando en el aire por la velocidad con la que se movió el Uzumaki quien estaba detrás de él_ _\- Espero que esté orgulloso de mi Kakashi-Sensei tomo en cuenta que es la primera vez que uso este Jutsu- "Jutsu del dedo secreto de la aldea de la hoja: Mil Años de Muerte"_ _lanzó un sasuke lejos mientras este maldecía al rubio._

Pasó una semana después de la última misión interesante, hasta el momento gracias a los clones de sombra de Naruto y Yugito lograron que el equipo lograra completar una cantidad impresionante de misiones de rango D teniendo un total de 64, esto fue agradecido por todos, a Shikamaru le looking fastidioso estar haciendo cosas que eran "Aburridas", Kakashi y Kurenai aunque odiabán admitirlo también les agradecieron porque podían entrenar más y tener más tiempo libre

El equipo 7 estaba en la torre hokage en busca de más misiones deseando tener una "verdadera" - _Han hecho muy bien las cosas para que así como recuperar su primera misión C -_ Dijo Hiruzen Sarutobi que miraba divertido a los 2 rubios que no cabían de la emoción _\- Que pase el cliente -_ continuo Sarutobi. Entró a la sala un viejo con sombrero y una botella de sake en la mano _\- Señor Tazuna, estos son los ninjas que lo protegen -_ Tazuna miro menospreciando a los genin _\- Estos solo mocosos que me terminan matando -_ dijo e intenta darse la vuelta pero no puede moverse _"Jutsu de sombra pinchante"_ Dijo Shikamaru Atando de pies y manos al viejo Tazuna Que se dio Cuenta Que Detrás de El naruto lo ESTABA amenazando con Una espada hecha de chakra de viento y por Delante vio un Yugito Que apuntaba ONU de la estafa Kunai Do Yugular _\- Creo que me gustaría torturarlo un Poco -_ Dijo Yugito con una Sonrisa ONU Tanto Sádica _\- Tranquilos chicos Si Lo matan sin tendremos Misión -_ Dijo y por arte de magia los 3 ninjas lo liberaron _\- Ahora me siento Más Seguro JAJAJA -_ Rió Tazuna fuertemente MIENTRAS EL Hokage Daba la Explicación de la misión _\- La misión consiste en escoltar al constructor de puentes hasta el país de las olas donde se construirá un puente, parten mañana a las 7 AM -_ dijo el tercero haciendo que todos se retiren de la sala

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

El equipo estaba en las puertas de Konoha esperando a dos rubios que después de 10 minutos seguían sin llegar. A lo lejos se observaba a dos siluetas discutiendo y llegando a la puerta principal _\- ¿Por qué tan tarde? -_ pregunto molesto Shikamaru por la tonta actitud infantil que puede llegar a tener sus amigos _\- Lo siento pero aquí alguien no decide qué armas llevar a cabo la misión -_ Dijo Naruto señalando un Yugito - _Nunca sabías que los poderosos y sangrientos ninjas te podías enfrentar -_ Dijo Yugito con un brillo en los ojos que expresaba lo emocionado que estaba esperando una batalla emocionante _\- Despacio Yugito, esta misión es Rango C, no hay más que simples bandidos -_ Dijo Kakashi que al parecer quitó la diversión en Yugito que ahora solo hacía pucheros. Y así partieron al país de las olas.

Transcurrió medio día desde que participó y para la desgracia de una rubia no pasaba nada interesante, solo unos simples bandidos que para Yugito no eran mucha cosa, pasaban las horas y más bandidos aparecían, cosa que hizo que los 3 genins estudiaban más alerta y de vez en cuando intercambio miradas que denotaban sospecha. Kakashi y Kurenai estaban orgullosos de sus alumnos pues si bien parecia que no prestaban atención era todo lo contrario que duda para ellos eran unos prodigios que pronto se mostraban al mundo. Pasó el día con las amistosas hasta que llegó la noche, que, para la desgracia de Naruto, el topo en el medio de la noche _\- ¿Deberéis descansar aquí no creen? -_ dijo el rubio con un tono de nerviosismo _\- ¿Por qué naruto? ¿No estarás asustado o si? -_ Dijo Yugito burlándose Un poco de los antes Que se movieran los arbustos y Diera this ONU brinco solo para caer en los brazos de naruto y aferrándose a su cuello, MIENTRAS Do Cara se escondía en el pecho of this _-Creo Que la Que Tiene Miedo es otra persona ¿O solo es una excusa para abrazar a Naruto? -_ Dijo Kurenai que sabía de ciertos sentimientos que tenía la rubia - _Nononononononono, porque cree eso Kure-Sensei-_ dijo Yugito moviendo exaltamente su cabeza _\- ¿Y si no es eso porque sigues abrazando el cuello a Naruto? -_ pregunto Shikamaru divertido _\- Narutoooo di algo -_ Dijo Yugito que volvió a meter su cabeza en la rubia _\- Lo siento Yugito, pero los hechos hablan por sí solos -_ dijo Naruto haciendo que todos se rieran y la rubia solo se ruborizó _\- Para tu desgracia Yugito ya es hora de que dejes la misma con Naruto porque tenemos todo para dormir, pero no te preocupes por que la noche lo hagas hacer todo lo queue a tu Naruto -_ Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa típica de él - _¿Te gusta Tuerto-Sensei? -_ dijo Yugito que sigue sonrojada a más no poder mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Naruto

A la mañana siguiente continúa en su camino y para la suerte de una cierta rubia ya parece todo y se ha olvidado de lo que sucedió ayer en la noche que hizo que ella diera un nivel sospechoso que fue escuchada por el constructor del puente _\- Y Dime Yugito ¿Como pasaste? la noche con tu querido Naruto? -_ dijo mientras Yugito se volvía a sonrojar _\- Cierto, espero que se hayan quedado a dormir -_ dijo Kurenai a la cual le escapó una leve risa mientras la solo murmuraba _"No de nuevo"_

* * *

 _ **UNA DISCULPA SI HAY PALABRAS QUE NO CUADRAN CON LA HISTORIA, PERO CUANDO GUARDO EL DOCUMENTO SE CAMBIAN LAS PALABRAS, LO CORREGI LO MÁXIMO QUE PUDE. SI ALGUIEN SABE COMO CORREGIR ESTE ERROR LE AGRADECERIA QUE ME LO DIGA PARA QUE USTEDES DISFRUTEN MÁS DE LA HISTORIA**_


	7. De Kirigakure para el mundo

Por la mañana siguieron su camino, todo tranquilo hasta que se de unos árboles salieron 5 chunin de la aldea oculta entre la neblina dispuestos a atacar a el equipo 7, una vez que estuvieron de frente, Kakashi dio la orden de luchar uno vs uno siempre protegiendo a Tazuna.

Los 5 chunin se abalanzaron en contra de los genin en una pelea donde ellos esperaban tener ventaja por la experiencia y la diferencia de rango que comparten, poco sabían de la paliza que les iban a dar 3 genin y 2 jounin.

Kurenai rápidamente metió en un genjutsu a su rival _"Ilusión Demoniaca: Atadura de habichuelas"_ donde dentro del genjutsu una raíz de tamaño considerable atrapó al chunin donde lo apretaba fuertemente a su vez que dejaba múltiples cortadas. Fuera del genjutsu el pobre ninja de la niebla estaba convulsionando hasta que finalmente cayó inconsciente lo que fue aprovechado por Kurenai para darle el golpe de gracia

Con kakashi las cosas iban bastantes tranquilas, estaban luchando con taijutsu donde claramente el ninja de konoha tenía ventaja, en un momento el chunin bajo la guardia, lo que Kakashi aprovecho para darle una patada en el estómago que hizo que el rival se quedara sin aire y escupiera sangre, al alejarse empezó a trazar sellos de manos _"Estilo de Fuego: Bala de Fuego"_ dijo mientras multiples ataques de fuego salían de su boca quemando parcialmente al rival que apenas y estaba de pie, una vez terminado el ataque Kakashi rápidamente se colocó tras de él y susurro _"Arte ninja: Tajo Cautivo"_ mientras colocaba un kunai en la garganta del ninja para después decapitarlo

Con Shikamaru y Naruto la batalla ya había terminado, puesto que decidieron acabar con el de un golpe por si llegaban los refuerzos, caso contrario a Yugito que prefería "Divertirse" con su rival, todos ya habían acabado por lo que estaban viendo la pelea de la rubia, que rápidamente hato con un lazo al ninja a un árbol que estaba cercano. Al ver lo que iba a hacer, tanto el Uzumaki como en Nara palidecieron, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los sensei _s - ¿Que es lo que va a hacer? -_ pregunto kurenai al ver la cara de dos de sus pupilos - Ella va a interrogarlo - dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba un poco _\- ¿Cuando aprendió Yugito a interrogar? -_ Pregunto kakashi interesado de ver lo que su aprendiz podía hacer _\- Hace mucho tiempo, vimos a una chunin de cabello morado estaba torturando a unos delincuentes en la aldea, a Yugito le gusto como lo hacía así que cuando terminó se acercó y le preguntó su nombre, despues le pidio que le enseñara a interrogar, la ninja que se llamaba Anko le dijo que no, pero Yugito como buena niña de 8 años se la pasó insistiendo todo el día a lo que Anko finalmente cedió y por 6 meses le enseñó de Tortura e Interrogación -_ Dijo Naruto mientras intentaba tragar saliva pues el más que nadie sabía el miedo que daba Yugito cuando trataba de interrogar a alguien

Mientras, con Yugito esta se acercó al ninja y le preguntó _\- ¿Quién te mandó y para que? -_ Obviamente Yugito quería que no le dijera nada para poder torturarlo _\- No se los diré -_ dijo el ninja mientras Yugito sacaba un kunai y empezó a cortar un poco los brazos mientras el jounin solo gritaba del dolor _\- ¿Que tal ahora? -_ pregunto Yugito sin separar su mirada _-Nu... Nunca -_ Ahora yugito procedió a hacer pequeños pero profundos cortes en las piernas del ninja _\- Jamas te dire una palabra -_ Dijo el ninja de la niebla, al ver la negación yugito amenazó con sacarle un ojo con el kunai, mientras se iba acercando lentamente podía escuchar el corazón del ninja que palpitaba a una velocidad exorbitante _\- Para, para esta bien, te lo contaré todo -_ dijo en chunin mientras estaba al borde del llanto _\- Nos contrató el Cuarto Mizukage para acabar con el constructor del puente y así evitar que puedan pedir ayuda en caso de que el Mizukage decida hacer algo con ellos , en cuanto supimos que el constructor del puente se enteró de nuestros planes venimos tra él-_ dijo el ninja mientras veía como Yugito retrocedía _\- Gracias por tu cooperación -_ Dijo Yugito con una sonrisa tan inocente que quien la viera no pensaría que esa niña fuera experta en tortura _"Estilo de Agua: Balas de Agua"_ dijo mientras pequeñas balas atravesaban el cuerpo del ninja mientras Yugito caminaba feliz con hacia el resto de sus compañeros que hicieron la nota mental de nunca traicionar a Yugito

 _\- Sigamos el camino , no tenemos tiempo que perder-_ Dijo la rubia antes de hacer una pose de líder dirigiendo a su equipo haciendo que a los presentes les cayera una gota de sudor en la frente por como actuaba después de haber torturado a alguien, ciertamente Anko le había enseñado bien. _\- Oh! pero antes de que se me olvide - Señor Borracho, si usted sabía que lo buscaban ¿Por qué no pagó por una misión Rango A?... Antes de responder, recuerde que si llega a decir alguna mentira le haré cosas peores que a los ninjas que nos atacaron -_ Dijo Yugito frunciendo el ceño en una clara de molestia en contra del constructor - _Yugito tiene razón señor Tazuna, por muy fuerte que seamos aún somos genins , nos falta experiencia y el nivel que normalmente mostramos es por el trabajo en equipo y por que sabemos que tanto Kakashi-Sensei como Kurenai-Sensei están cubriéndonos por si algo sale mal, en cambio si nos llegaran a separar nuestro nivel sería de un Chunin de bajo nivel -_ Dijo de formo calmada shikamaru, que por dentro estaba un poco nervioso de que la misión se saliera de sus manos _\- Verán... la verdad es que nuestro país ha estado bajo el dominio de un mercenario hombre de negocios llamado Gato quien nos tiene amenazados y no deja entrar recursos económicos al pueblo, pero tiene miedo de que se termine el puente por que sabe que una vez terminado las naciones elementales podrán venir y hacer alianzas reduciendo así su poder -_ Terminó de relatar Tazuna que poco después empezó a llorar por el recuerdo de su pueblo _\- Inari... Tsunami... yo les prometí que conseguiría ayuda a cualquier costo -_ Finalizó el constructor con dificultad al mencionar a su familia. El grupo de ninjas deicidio ayudar al constructor, en cuanto se tranquilizo este partieron de nuevo hacia el país de las olas

 **FRONTERA DEL PAÍS DE LAS OLAS**

Pasaron 2 horas de camino, mientras el grupo platicaba de cosas sin importancia un grupo de sombras los acechaban arriba de unos árboles. En cuanto vieron la oportunidad uno de ellos lanzó una gran espada haciendo que todos tuvieran que agacharse para no ser degollados por la gigantesca espada que se clavó en un árbol donde después aparecieron las 3 sombras que antes acechaban

 _-Que sorpresa, no todos los días te llegas a encontrar en un solo lugar a el legendario Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia y a Kurenai Yuhi la Maestra del Genjutsu -_ Hablo un hombre de aparentemente 26 años de edad, con una estatura aproximada de 1.86 metros, lo que lo hacía bastante aterrador desde un principio, llevaba descubierto toda la parte de la cadera hasta el cuello donde llevaba una máscara hecha de vendas que cubrían gran parte de su rostro, llevaba unos pantalones grises que le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas, unos calentadores en los antebrazos y piernas que también servían para el camuflaje, en su frente llevaba su banda con el símbolo de la aldea de la niebla con un corte horizontal que lo marcaba como un ninja renegado, mientras en su hombro llevaba otra banda con el kanji "Tormenta" (雨)

- _¿Que hace en un lugar como este el tan famoso "Demonio Oculto en la Niebla" Zabuza Momochi, un ex-espadachín de la niebla y por lo que veo no vienes solo, te acompañan Dasko Al un miembro de los 8 Linajes de Sangre y Aio Tayo uno de los denominados "7 Soles del apocalipsis"?_ pregunto Kakashi con un leve toque irónico para tratar de suavizar la situación _-Además de que los 3 están clasificados como Rango S en el libro Bingo por todos sus crímenes -_ Dijo ahora la Oji Roja

 _\- Pues solo cumplimos nuestro deber, como sabrán ahora formamos una sola organización a la que llamamos "Lluvia Sangrienta" -_ Dijo un Hombre de 1.76 metros, pelo esponjado de color miel, solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes color negra y unos pantalones de igual color que Kurenai reconoció como Dasko

 _\- Entreguen al constructor y tal vez no salgan heridos -_ Dijo el tercer miembro, un tipo de maximo 1.73 metros, llevaba toda su ropa de color azul fuerte, y si te acercabas un poco se puede preciar que emitía un leve brillo que provenía de su pecho

 _\- Naruto, Shikamaru, Yugito esto está fuera de su alcance apártense y dejen que Kurenai y yo los detengamos, no tienen que preocuparse, no dejaré que mis camaradas mueren en combate -_ Dijo kakashi con su tono totalmente serio. Kakashi se levantó la banda de su ojo izquierdo dejando ver el mítico Sharingan.

Se enfrentó en contra de Zabuza y de Dasko con puro taijutsu, en la confrontación los miembros de "Lluvia sangrienta" llevaban ventaja simplemente por el ser dos contra uno logrando dar diversos golpes en todo el cuerpo de Kakashi, un golpe hizo que saliera volando lejos. Con Kurenai las cosas iban mejor, lo había logrado meter en un Genjutsu mortal, era cuestión de 2 minutos para que el rival pereciera, antes de pasar el tiempo Zabuza llegó y le dio una patada logrando alejarla del resto del equipo, una vez hecho esto Zabuza posiciono una de sus manos frente a su pecho haciendo la mitad del sello del carnero mientras la otra estaba estirada hacia arriba haciendo la otra mitad _"Estilo de Agua: Jutsu de ocultación en la neblina"_ una niebla espesa apareció en el campo dejando sin visibilidad al equipo de Konoha.

En estos momentos el equipo estaba a merced de la organización, pero estos no esperaban que uno de los ninjas de la hoja era del clan Uzumaki _-Kakashi sensei frente a usted, Kurenai-Sensei a su izquierda -_ de pronto se escuchó el estruendo de metal chocando, era una batalla de fuerza, donde el que tuviera más fuerza bruta sería el ganador y con el campo sin visibilidad era obvio quien llevaba la ventaja. Shikamaru estaba en su tipica posicion para pensar en un plan hasta que le vino uno a la mente _\- Yugito, dispersa la neblina y tu Naruto hazlos retroceder -_ Yugito empezó a inhalar una buena cantidad de aire y lo lanzó _"Estilo de viento: Gran rafaga de aire"_ con el ataque toda la neblina en el campo desapareció dejando ver a los dos jounin con evidentes problemas _"Estilo de fuego: Llamas del fénix"_ Dijo naruto mientras salían múltiples bolas de fuego en dirección a los ninjas renegados que no tuvieron otra opción más que retroceder ante el ataque, esto no fue más que un simple contratiempo para la organización por lo que Zabuza empezó a trazar una larga secuencia de sellos y lanzó su jutsu _"Estilo de Agua: Gran dragón de agua"_ cerca del río de donde estaban una gran cantidad de agua formó un dragón gigantesco que estaba a punto de acabar con el peli plata si no hubiera sido por otro dragón de agua que neutralizó el ataque. Cuando todos los presentes miraron en dirección de donde venía el ataque ninguno se salvó de la sorpresa _\- Sharingan -_ dijeron todos al unísono

 _\- ¿Quien diria que no todos los Uchihas estaban muertos? -_ Dijo Aoi mientras el rubio frunció el ceño _-No soy un estúpido Uchiha, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki -_ dijo mientras reveló su Sharingan ahora con 2 tomoes en cada uno - _Si, si como digas, aún así te matare -_ Dasko se abalanzó seguido de los otros dos - _Ahora shikamaru -_ Gritó la kunoichi rubia, para que después de 4 segundos los renegados no podían mover su cuerpo " _Jutsu de posesión de sombras" -Kakashi-Sensei, no podre retenerlos mucho tiempo -_ Kakashi empezó a trazar sellos de manos siendo observado por todos " _Estilo de Rayo: Millar de aves"_ corrió hacia el primero y antes de que lo pudiera tocar 9 senbon aparecieron mientras se clavaban en el cuello de los ex de Kiri

 _\- Gracias por distraerlos, he estado persiguiendolos mucho tiempo -_ De un árbol apareció un cazador especial ANBU de la neblina _-Ahora si me disculpan tengo que deshacerme de sus cuerpos -_ dijo la misma persona antes de partir. Todos se retiraron y siguieron su camino a casa de Tazuna donde podrían descansar

 _\- Kakashi-sensei, porque la dejo ir, quiero decir hasta Naruto sabe que la senbon no son armas mortales y menos si se disparan al cuello -_ Cuestionó el Nara _\- Si no lo hacíamos estabamos acabados, no estabamos listos para un ataque de esos, ahora como van a estar fuera mínimo 1 semana tendremos oportunidad de entrenar para que tengamos alguna oportunidad -_ Dijo Kakashi como si fuera normal todo lo que ha pasado _\- Además alguien nos debe un para de explicaciones -_ Dijo la maestra del genjutsu mirando a Naruto que solo suspiraba al ver que lo agobiaban con todo tipo de preguntas

 **CASA DE TAZUNA**

Después del encuentro que tuvieron llegaron después de 15 minutos a casa del constructor donde se presentaron con toda la familia, la esposa de Tazuna, Tsunami, le dio las gracias a Kakashi por no abandonarlos así como un fuerte abrazo que dejó a todos sorprendidos, por un lado Kakashi estaba con un sonrojo más fuerte que el color de un tomate y por el otro el rubio murmuraba cosas acerca de maestros pervertido, y que él también ayudaba en las misiones y nunca le daban un abrazo, inmediatamente Yugito lo abrazo sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras este no podía ni respirar por la magnitud del abrazo _\- Vaya Yugito, tu no desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad para tocar a naruto-_ dijo entre risas Kurenai haciendo que esta esconde su cara en el pecho del rubio para ocultar cualquier sonrojo _\- Él quería un abrazo y yo se lo di, eso es todo -_ Gritó furiosa la rubia mientras todos reían si contenerse _\- ¿ Y porque todavía lo sigues abrazando?-_ le señaló el nara a lo que Yugito solo pudo murmurar _"Aquí vamos otra vez "_ mientras daba un pesado suspiro.

Al llegar la noche en el pequeño pueblo y después de unas cuantas bromas en contra de Yugito llegó la hora de las preguntas algo que Naruto quería evitar a toda costa - _Dinos Naruto como conseguiste el Sharingan -_ preguntó el otro usuario de este Dojutsu _\- Supongo que algun dia les tendría que contar -_ Dio un largo suspiro y prosiguió _\- Como todos saben yo soy el Jinchuriki del Kyubi o como él prefiere que lo llamen: Kurama. Eso me da una gran reserva de chakra, combinado con que soy un Uzumaki que son conocidos por sus vastas reservas de chakra me da la capacidad para resistir tanto poder_ \- Antes de proceder el rubio se mordió el dedo y después unos sellos de manos _"Jutsu de invocación"_ de la pequeña cortina de humo salió un pequeño zorro , no más grande que un peluche para no causar miedo en la casa, _\- ¿Kurama, les puedes explicar el cómo conseguí el Sharingan? -_ Kurama se puso en su hombro, miro la luna, era una hermosa noche, tranquila y fresca...

 _\- Cómo deberían saber el sharingan aparece en miembros del Clan Uchiha, se obtiene normalmente después de una emoción intensa que dicho clan confundió con odio masivo, si bien el odio es necesario para activarlo solo se necesita un poco de este, se puede activar debido a una gran tristeza o felicidad, de esta última forma fue como Naruto lo obtuvo -_ Todos asentían pero Kurenai seguía teniendo una gran duda _\- Dijiste que era necesario tener algo de odio, pero ¿porque Naruto tiene esa cantidad de odio dentro de él? -_ Preguntó con un grado de preocupación por su alumno _\- No te preocupes por el, el no tiene ni una pizca de odio, yo al ser una criatura hecha de odio le doy esa pizca de odio necesario_ \- Todos aun asimilaba tan semejante información cuando el zorro les contó el día que naruto lo despertó

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Era una noche larga, había una ligera lluvia, en su departamento podemos observar dos niños rubios uno durmiendo tranquilamente y la otra teniendo problemas para dormir, era tanta la desesperación que tuvo que pedir a su compañero dejarla dormir con él, así que lo sacudió un poco hasta que abrió los ojos _\- Naruto... no puedo dormir así que quería pedirte permiso para dormir contigo -_ Dijo un poco apenada _\- Claro Yugito, no tienes porque preguntar -_ Dijo Naruto mientras la otra rubia se acostaba abrazandolo, el la coloco sobre su pecho para devolverle el abrazo, segundos después Naruto ya se había quedado otra vez dormido o eso creía Yugito que estaba acostada sobre su pecho, está subía y bajaba con cada respiración del rubio, una respiración tan calmada para alguien que había vivido, gracias a esto Yugito sabía que iba a estar segura con él así que se relajo y por fin pudo conciliar el sueño con su compañero mirándola feliz, por fin ese día iba a empezar la academia, podría aprender más técnicas ninja, ahora tenía a alguien con el, alguien por quien hacerce mas fuerte y proteger, fue sin duda el día más feliz para el...

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Al terminar la historia Yugito era la más sorprendida, ella sabía del cariño que el rubio le tenía pero nunca se imagino que con su simple presencia lo hiciera feliz. Esa misma noche Yugito le volvió a pedir que repitieran esa escena algo que le encanto al rubio, imitando la posición en la que estaban ese día pasaron la noche...


	8. Shikamaru vs Zabuza

Empezar un nuevo día en el país de las olas, los ninjas de Konoha ayudaban a un tsunami con los trabajadores de la casa mientras esta estaba muy agradecida. Los dos rubios fueron un mercado cercano para comprar cosas para la comida, pero lo que vieron les causó dos sensaciones diferentes. La primera era una felicidad que por cada paso que daban, todos los saludaban con una mirada llena de esperanza, orgullo, felicidad, contrario, a las que recibían en su aldea. La segunda fue tristeza, los niños varones y los vagabundos en cada callejón, estos claros fueron apoyados con algo de dinero, el dinero no fue el único problema que quedó en la relación con lo que tenían.

El día llegó y llegó la hora de entrenar, el lugar fue un hermoso bosque, platicaron hasta llegar Yugao su ANBU diseñó que ayudaría al entrenamiento, después Kakashi procedió a explicar los entrenamientos - _Yugito tu entrenaras con Kurenai, el motivo es porque lo que mejor que te daré el ataque a distancia, y si pudieras aprender genjutsu o no podrías acercarme a tu rival más fácil -_ Dijo Kakashi mientras llamaste un saludo de militar _\- A sus órdenes Tuerto-Sensei-_ Gritó fuertemente la rubia haciendo suspirar a un resignado Kakashi _-Shikamaru, tu entrenaras con Yugao, el hecho es que maneja otras cosas aparte de las sombras y el hecho de que tus compañeros ya tienen algo de experiencia con la espada, por lo tanto eres el único sin una, pero eso cambiará a partir de hoy -_ Shikamaru aceptó que él siempre quiso aprender más cosas aparte de los judos de su clan, pero los consejeros siempre decían que las técnicas eran lo único necesario _\- Por ultimo, Naruto entrenaras conmigo, que también poseía el Sharingan puedo ayudarte a manejarlo mejor -_

 **CON SHIKAMARU**

Después de que se adentraron en lo más profundo del bosque Los principios básicos del Kenjutsu que al parecer el Nara son los entendidos sin problema, al menos en lo religioso Shikamaru era un genio para el punto de vista de Yugao por lo que la práctica se vería en verdad era una cosa, cosa que al momento de empezar a confirmar, el niño estaba dispuesto a moverse, incluso llegó a un metro en aprietos en algunas ocasiones a la ANBU, el Nara en verdad era un genio

 **CON YUGITO**

Mientras Shikamaru practicaba el Kenjutsu, esta vez, con el genjutsu, los primeros días ya tenían que salir juntos en el tercer día Kurenai le enseñaria algunos de estos así como un genjutsu muy potente que Kurenai había desarrollado

 **Con Naruto**

Tanto Naruto como el resto del equipo avanzaba a pasos agigantados, si bien no podía vencer, todavía a Kakashi esto solo se debía a la experiencia del último y con respecto a Sharingan era capaz de lograr los dos momentos cuando el entrenamiento acabe

 **CASA DE TAZUNA**

Tras un largo día de entrenamiento o tortura según el punto de vista de Yugito llegaron a la casa del viejo. Tazuna que estaba ayudando a su hija con la cena, minutos más tarde cuando todos estaban cerca de un niño de 8 años, de estatura. " _¿Qué es eso?" Inari dijo "la hija de Tazuna", "Degenerarán mucho", solo lograrán que "los mate", "ahora estén riendo pero en ese momento". momento no funciona hacer nada, no tiene nada que ver con los niños de Gato -_ Dijo este mientras ganaba la atención de los presentes _\- Habla por ti niño, nosotros estamos entrenando para hacer más fuertes -_ Dijo Naruto mientras seguía probando la comida _\- Callate, ustedes los ninjas viven bajo comodidades, no saben lo que es estar solos, no saben lo que es no tener un padre que no tienen, no saben lo que es pasar hambre por no tener que comer, USTEDES NO SABEN NADA -_ gritó un alterado Inari.

Cada palabra que escupía el niño llegaba como una bala al corazón de Yugito que se llenó de tristeza y rabia _\- Gracias por la comida -_ Susurro para luego marcharse de la casa con la mirada al suelo, mientras que las lágrimas caían a este, se fue lo más rápido que se puede dejar con dudas a todos los presentes _\- ¿Que ocurrió? -_ Murmuró Tazuna que después vio a Naruto apretando los puños logrando que sangraran _\- Tu eres el que no sabe nada, que es un sabla de nosotros, del dolor que tiene sentido, que sabe que cada vez que salimos de misión arriesgamos nuestras vidas , vemos a los compañeros, a los amigos, a los familiares, a los amigos, a la vida que no les gusta_ Cada vez que la mano de Naruto sangraba más, hecho que puso nerviosa a la familia, cuando Naruto alzó la cabeza activó su Sharingan sumergiendo a todos en un Genjutsu

 _ **Genjutsu**_

La primera imagen que vio fue un pequeño niño rubio de 5 años corriendo por su vida, mientras era atacado por civiles y ninjas con todo tipo de objetos que lograron herir de gravedad

La segunda imagen es ahora una pequeña niña de la misma edad que el anterior, esta se encuentra en un basurero buscando comida cuando varios civiles la atacaron con antorchas

Otra imagen se mostró con el niño mientras que colgaba en un árbol y varios ninjas con los huesos rasgaban su espalda logrando la forma de demonio con las heridas que tenía el niño

Paso la próxima imagen que fue una niña llorando sola en un callejón mientras temblaba de frío y hablaba consigo misma - _¿Por qué? ... Porque me gustaría así ... Por que mi padre y mi madre me abandonaron ... Porque no puedo morir de una vez -_ Decía la pobre ninja mientras que agarraba un kunai que se convirtió cerca y comenzó a apuñalarse en el pecho, mientras que salían descomunales en cantidades de sangre, sin embargo la niña seguía con los ojos abiertos, _\- Por que no puedo morirme. .. -_ dijo mientras lloraba aún más. Cabe decir que en este momento todos lágrimas en el rostro, no sabían quién era esa niña sin embargo para alguien de esa edad sin merecida eso

Pasaron recuerdos y más recuerdos hasta que llegaron por completo a shikamaru, unos civiles y ninjas estaban rodeando a la pobre ninja con un instrumento de los que tenían los herreros el cual estaba a una temperatura extremadamente alta _\- Naruto Ya basta, es suficiente -_ Dijo Shikamaru que ya sabías que era ese recuerdo _\- ¿Que es esto shikamaru? -_ Pregunto Kurenai - _La razón por la cual Yugito siempre lleva las manos por los brazos -_ Dijo Shikamaru conteniendo lágrimas mientras seguía avanzando el recuerdo. Una vez que las luces se acercaron a la niña se sostuvieron tan fuerte como lo mientras que el ninja colocaba la herramienta en el borde de Yugito, 5 minutos después de agonizantes gritos de parte de la niña el ninja que se quitó la herramienta y después de que se habían elegido niña vista cariño con el Kanji "悪 魔 の Gato (Gato demonio)"

 _ **Fin del Genjutsu**_

Cuando terminó tan horripilante escena, todos respondieron de forma agitada mientras Naruto se iba de la casa, no tiene antes que decir que tiene pocas palabras _\- Lo ves idiota, no eres el único que sufre, tanto ella como yo éramos huérfanos, puedo decir que ella sufrió más que yo, pues yo al menos tenía una casa que me regaló el tercer Hokage, ella no, ella vivía sola en la calle, ella es la persona a la que admiro, no es fácil ser maltratada toda tu vida y siempre tienes una sonrisa para todos, y no voy a dejar que nadie se quede tranquilo -_ Dijo Naruto con los ojos del Kyubi mientras abandonaba el hogar

Tsunami que era la mas traumada pregunto si esto era verdad que rezando por que solo fuera una mala broma _\- Desafortunadamente es verdad, ellos nunca tuvieron nadie que velara por ellos, gracias a Dios Naruto se detuvo antes de los siguientes recuerdos -_ todos miraron a Shikamaru, mientras que en la mente de todos se preguntaron si había algo peor que eso - _¿A que ... a qué te refieres? -_ pregunto Tsunami _\- Cada cumpleaños trataban de matarlos, tenían una vez en la que ya no estaban violando por ninjas, que si no fuera por ese día sabían que Naruto no se preguntó pasado -_ Suspiró _\- En Cuanto a ti mocoso espero que te Haya Quedado Claro de Que Cada Uno Tiene SUS Propios Problemas y no eres el unico Que Sufre Así Que mide Tus Palabras Cada Que Vayas un Hablar -_ DIJO MIENTRAS se dirigia un cuarto Do _\- Y ni se molesten en buscalo, cuando pasan este tipo de cosas, quieren estar solos al menos media hora -_

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto estaba caminando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Yugito, llegó a un pequeño bosque que tenía un lago _\- Yugito ... -_ Pregunto el rubio cuando vio a su compañera sentada en el piso en una posición de feto mientras no paraba de llorar. Al ver que no lo había escuchado, decidió acercarse un poco, cuando estuvo a lado de ella lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla. Yugito cuando siente dos brazos rodeandola alzó la cara solo para estar con un niño que siempre la protegió, ella sabía más que nadie que Naruto nunca fue bueno con las palabras pero siempre estaba con ella en los momentos más difíciles. Una vez que Yugito se calmó un poco Naruto decidió recostarse en el pasado y que fue copiado por Yugito que esta puso su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero mientras que subía y bajaba conforme a la respiración de este ... Siempre que algo estaba mal Hicieron ese acto y todo mejoraba, la respiración de Naruto siempre lograba traer calma, paz y un sin fin de emociones. Sin pensarlo durado dormida poco tiempo después.

Había pasado 1 hora y en casa de Tazuna tenía que haber sufrido algún incidente, Shikamaru decidió ir a buscarlo, recorrió toda la villa sin llegar hasta llegar al bosque donde se podía ver dos cafreleras rubias que de inmediato reconoció

 _\- ¿Estas bien? -_ pregunto el Nara ganando la atención de los dos rubios que hace poco se despierta _\- No te preocupes Shikamaru -_ Dijo Yugito mientras le daba una gran sonrisa _\- Me alegro, pero vamos a casa, Kakashi-Sensei y Kurenai-Sensei están preocupados_ Dijo shikamaru mientras ayudaba a parar a su compañera. En el trayecto a casa un Yugito se le Ocurrió Sacar Un poco de provecho a la situation, Hizo el jutsu mas peligroso PARA CUALQUIER hombre En El Mundo _"ninja Arte: Jutsu de los ojitos de gato"_ y vaya Que El Jutsu funciono a la Perfección ya que Naruto y Shikamaru le cumplieron la mayoría de los caprichos que le sucedieron

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Tazuna, abrieron la puerta, y no tardó más de 5 segundos _. ¿Ya estás mejor? ... ¿Cómo te sientes? . Estábamos preocupados por ti Niña -_ Fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar Yugito _\- Al parecer si, estaban comiendo helado y sin nosotros_ \- Dijo Kakashi con un tono ofendido _\- No es verdad Tuerto-Sensei, Hice que Naruto y Shikamaru les compraran uno a todos ..._

 **1 SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Era el último día en el que estarían allí si todo estaba bien, estaban en la zona de construcción del puente, cuando todo se vio interrumpido por una explosión que causó una gran cantidad de humo que se dispersó cuando vieron 100 mercenarios que iban en contra de los ninjas, Kakashi, Yugao y Kurenai no tuvieron problemas para deshacerse de ellos en un parpadeo. Detrás de toda la masacre se observaron 4 sombras que rodearon a los 2 jóvenes mientras hacían los sellos de mano _"Barrera de 4 Pilares de sangre"._ Todos se enfrentaron en una barrera roja que Kakashi intentaba destruir _\- Ni lo intenten la barrera está conectada con un poco de sangre, mientras que no estemos muertos, los 4 no hay posibilidad de salir de allí -_ Dijo un ninja que llevaba una máscara de ANBU hecha de Hielo _\- Primero acabemos con los mocosos -_ Dijo el otro ninja con máscara, pero este lo recibimos como Dasko

Obligaron a los Genins a separarse cayendo en la mitad del puente, cuando se pudo reaccionar cuando bívio que Zabuza llegaba con una corte vertical de su espada, en un movimiento rápido desenfundo la que había regalado Yugao cuando terminó su entrenamiento. Le Imprimo Tanto fuerza de Como Pudo Y LOGRO partir de una La Mitad La espada de Zabuza Cosa Que Hizo Que se confiara Un poco _\- De Nada te servira partirla -_ Dijo el espadachín sorprendiendo un Shikamaru _\- This espada se conoce Como_ _ **"Kubikiribocho"**_ _y utilizació El Hierro que hay en la sangre para regenerarse -_ Alardeo Zabuza mientras que su espada recobra su forma original

Se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha de Kenjutsu donde por obvias razones Zabuza iba ganando, pero el Nara no se quedaba atrás, el choque de metales era lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente y en un movimiento de emergencia que hacía las dos cosas salían volando, quedando en lados opuestos _"Estilo de tierra: Muralla rocosa"_ dijo shikamaru haciendo zabuza saliera un gran muro de 5 metros de alto y 7 de ancho, en un momento de distracción de Zabuza shikamaru lanzo 12 kunais a Zabuza que este ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estaba su espada _? -_ Dijo Zabuza mientras tomaba su espada y hacia un clon de agua, rápidamente Shikamaru tomaba un poco de su sangre que caía por la mejilla y hacía unos sellos de manos _\- Jutsu de Invocación -_

 **ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

 _\- Shikamaru, tenemos un regalo -_ Dijo Yugito alegremente mientras se acercaba a Nara - _¡Uh! ¿Un regalo? -_ dijo mientras se levantaba del césped y recibe un pergamino _\- Es un contrato de convocatoria, perteneció al fundador del clan Nara, pero al pasar los años desapareció -_ Dijo Naruto que llegaba a un lugar mientras explicaba cómo lo había logrado y los pasos para Shikamaru salió con una sombra de tamaño humano y los términos del contrato y de las convocatorias que puede realizar

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _\- Ahora necesito una espada -_ dijo Shikamaru mientras terminaba la invocación y dicho y hecho salió una espada negra que la pudo agarrar un tiempo para evitar el corte del clon de Zabuza, el Nara dio los pasos hacia atrás y la espada se desmaterializo haciendo que el clon pasara de largo y se estrellara en el suelo mientras la espada volvía a materializarse en la mano del Nara que lo clavó en la espalda del clon haciendo que se disipara

 _\- Maldita sea -_ Gritó Zabuza que corrió desesperado a un Shikamaru feliz y antes de llegar a su cuerpo se dejó mover de _"Jutsu de posesión de sombras"_ murmuró Shikamaru antes de que segundos después Zabuza lograra zafarse _\- Crees que un jutsu patético como este me podría la zabuza_ que es una de las armas que se levantan con la fuerza contra el desguace. que zabuza sonríe por su aparente victoria pero antes de acertar el golpe final su cuerpo nuevamente dejado de reaccionar, nuevamente tratado de zafarse de la realidad aunque esta vez sin resultado

 _\- ¿Porque no puedo liberarme?_ Antes _fue sencillo -_ gruño mientras era obligado a ser separado del Nara - _Nunca te llevaste liberar, tu rompía el jutsu para que pensaras que no necesitabas esfuerzo en liberarte y me atacaras hasta que quedaras con tu chakra bajo -_ Explicó Shikamaru ante un enojo del demonio de la neblina _-Pero no hay ninguna sombra que nos una -_ suspiró Shikamaru sabía que tenía que explicar su plan

Shikamaru volteo la cabeza y por ende Zabuza igual quedando con la vista al muro antes creado _-La desinformación es la mayor amenaza de un ninja, tu pensaste que solo podia controlar mi sombra. Esos 12 palabras que no fueron para su tiempo si no fue para comenzar mi plan, después derrote un tu clon logrando hacerte enojar luego te atrapa con mi posesión para liberarlo que hace que te subestime haciendo que quedaras justo en frente de mi -_ dijo shikamaru que con un movimiento de su mano hizo que su espada dejara su espada y con la otra su espada de sombra atravesando el corazón de la zabuza que cayó al suelo muerto

Después de la pelea, Shikamaru tomó la espada de Zabuza, hizo un llamamiento para que se apoyara en la barrera, si el plan funcionó Shikamaru, sabía que otra cosa que no controlarse mucho de su Chakra


	9. Yugito vs Aoi

No hubo ni tiempo de seguir asombrados por la maravillosa y sorpresiva de Shikamaru en contra de un ninja del nivel de Zabuza cuando un jutsu de fuego los obligó a saltar de nuevo al campo

 _-Venga, cualquiera de los 2, solo espero que aguanten más de 5 minutos -_ Dijo Aoi que ya preparaba otro Jutsu _"Estilo de fuego: Onda Ígnea"_ dijo mientras un abrumante calor se empezaba a notar en el lugar _\- Naruto, dejamelo a mi es hora de ver si realmente he progresado -_ Dijo Yugito mientras caminaba en dirección de su rival

 _\- Tienes agallas niña, veamos cuánto duras en combate -_ Una vez dicho esto el ninja se abalanzó en contra de la rubia intentando asestar un golpe en el rostro cosa que no consiguió ya que en el último momento sin embargo dejó una gran confusión en Yugito _(Mientras más cerca esté más calor se siente)_ pensó Yugito _**(Por lo que más quieras no dejes que te toque)**_ le dijo una voz dentro de ella _(¿Que pasa Matatabi?)_ preguntó en su mente _ **(Si las leyendas son ciertas, su cuerpo está rodeado de chakra, un chakra que es tan caliente que puede quemar todo lo que toque)**_ respondió el Nibi

Yugito se encontraba esquivando cada uno de los ataques de Aoi, le era difícil pensar en una estrategia mientras se encontraba arrinconada, Aoi le lanzo un golpe que no podía esquivar haciendo que su única opción era defenderse, cuando detuvo el puño con su antebrazo sintió como cada parte de este se iban quemando a una increíble velocidad, ante tal acto Yugito solo pudo soltar un grito ensordecedor que le puso los pelos de punta a todos los presentes. Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue poner agua en la herida logrando que el dolor disminuyera, cosa que le dio una idea _(Creo que tendre que usar el genjutsu en el que estaba trabajando)_ mordió sus labios al recordar que gastaba mucho Chakra _**(¿Segura? terminaras exhausta después)**_ replicó Matatabi, mientras esta conversación tenía lugar en la mente de Yugito en el exterior ya estaba recibiendo mucho daño, Aoi le pudo dar unos 10 golpes por todo su cuerpo _**(Ademas la unica forma en meterlo en el genjutsu es tocándolo directamente)**_ Dijo el Bijuu _(Entonces no me queda de otra que hacerlo)_ suspiró resignada Yugito

Una vez decidida saltó dos metros para atrás realizando una serie de sellos, para después lanzarse en contra de Aoi intentando dar un golpe, cosa que no le importo en lo más mínimo a este ya que creía que la rubia se había vuelto loca para intentar hacer algo así, una vez que el puño de Yugito hizo contacto con la frente de Aoi este fue lanzado unos metros atrás mientras Yugito seguía gritando del dolor

Cuando Aoi cayó al piso se sinti un poco mareado, pero no le dio importancia ya que lo que le preocupo fue que Yugito tuviera la fuerza para lograr dar un golpe tan potente _\- Mierda, esa mocosa si que tiene fuerza, tendré que ponerme serio si no quiero salir lastimado -_ dijo Aoi para después hacer el _"Jutsu Secreto de los 7 Soles: Vista al Inframundo"_ dijo Aoi mientras ponía las manos en el suelo para que de ese lugar salieran llamas de tamaño de 1 caballo rodeando a Yugito, antes de que pudiera hacer algo de las llamas sale Aoi con una mirada de superioridad, estaba seguro de que ya había ganado _\- ¿Que eres? -_ Preguntó aterrada Yugito _-¿Yo? Yo soy un dios niña, solo el Bastardo del Segundo Hokage podría derrotarme con esas fastidiosas técnicas de agua -_ Gruño Aoi _\- Vaya así que es así de facil, gracias por decirme -_ Sonrió Yugito cuando en un chasquido de dedos convirtió todo el campo en agua haciendo gritar de dolor ahora al ninja renegado

Antes de que Aoi se ahogara en dolor completamente despertó de golpe ahora en el puente - _¿Qu... Qué pasó? -_ Decía hiperventilando por el terrible suceso que le había tocado vivir, después de eso vio Yugito un poco débil y con las quemaduras que le había dejado cuando la golpeo _\- Menudo dios que no sabe reconocer un Genjutsu_ \- Se rió Yugito mientras en las dos manos formada dos tridentes de agua los cuales lanzó en contra del ex-ninja de kirigakure haciendo que gima de dolor mientras pasaba por otros sellos de manos gritó _-EXPANSIÓN-_ mientras que los tridentes que agua antes clavados se fueron haciendo cada vez más grandes, tanto que la concentración para realizar dicho jutsu también aumentaba, tanto que se apreciaba como Yugito cada vez se agotaba más y con un gran estrés mental por la concentración realizada.

El ex de Kirigakure solo gritaba de dolor, se maldijo a sí mismo el no haber reconocido el Genjutsu, tanto que no sabía ni cuando lo había lanzado... _(Claro, cuando me golpeo en la frente, pensé que me había mandado a volar cuando en realidad no me movió... Maldita niña...)_ pensó Aoi antes de sucumbir ante tal técnica

Una vez que el cuerpo cayó inerte se transformó en una pequeña bola de luz que se dirigió al pecho de Yugito a lado de donde tenía el sello del Nanabi, una vez que paso esto empezó a caer al suelo hasta que unos brazos la agarraron _\- Relájate, lo hiciste bien -_ Le dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa haciendo que la Rubia volteara la cara para que no notara un pequeño sonrojo

 _\- Oye niña, que Genjutsu usaste en la batalla-_ Preguntó un "ANBU" con una máscara de Hielo _\- Se llama "Invierno en el Infierno", es un Genjutsu que Inventamos tanto mi Sensei como yo, consiste en que el afectado viva un momento de éxtasis en la batalla haciendo crecer su ego mientras yo rebusco en su mente alguna información de sus debilidades y hago que el me la confirme, una vez esto el campo de batalla se voltea en su contra -_ dijo Yugito notando que le costaba un poco respirar - _Que fue eso ultimo, esa extraña luz que se dirigió al cuerpo de Yugito al final de la batalla -_ Preguntó Shikamaru notando el estado de su compañera

 _\- Pues al parecer la leyenda es cierta -_ Dijo Dasko _-¿Cual leyenda? -_ Pregunto Naruto _\- La leyenda se llama "La separación del sol" dice que hace muchos años existió un Dios llamado Sanno Junín, este vivía antes de que se creara el día y el sol, en la época del sabio de los 6 caminos, y una vez que este convirtió a su madre Kaguya en la luna alguien fue forzado a ser el sol, el pueblo donde vivía Sanno lo condenó a el, con ello ganaron el odio de este dios jurando que alguna día él su fuego iba a consumir el mundo y antes de convertirse en el astro rey separó 7 partes de su energía en partes iguales y les dio forma, ellos debían ser los encargados de llevarnos al infierno, sin embargo ninguno de ellos aceptaba estar a lado de sus hermanos, por lo que nunca pudieron llevar a cabo esta profecía que dejó el gran Dios, tiempo después se encontró una lápida que decía que aquel capaz de derrotar a un sol ganaría la característica primaria de este... Y por lo visto esa característica era una inmensa reserva de chakra_ \- Dijo el mismo "ANBU" sorprendiendo a los demas para despues continuar _\- Sin embargo, como deben saber al ser un cambio brusco tienes que descansar al menos un día por cada característica ganada -_

Cuando terminó toda la explicación Yugito se tumbó recargada en la barrera por el gran dolor que significaba el cambio, sumado con las graves quemaduras que había sufrido _**(Es increíble que puedas mantenerte despierta, ojala te pudiera ayudar pero yo no tengo esa habilidad de regeneración de Kurama ) -**_ Dijo dentro de ella Matatabi _(No te preocupes Matata, aun puedo aguantar un par de horas más)_...


	10. El hándicap de Naruto

Después de dos largas luchas era el momento de la más difícil, no solo por la poca información que tenían de sus rivales, o la desventaja numérica que enfrentaba en este momento, sabía que estaba solo el, un Genin contra dos Jounin, en su mente esta batalla era por demás injusta, sus compañeros estaban agotados y sus senseis atrapados, está de más decir lo presionado que se encontraba el rubio en este momento

Sin embargo allí estaba, a punto de tener una batalla de vida o muerte, ¿Nervioso? sin dudarlo, por dentro se podía decir que temblaba de miedo, ya había visto a la muerte en un par de ocasiones cuando era más pequeño, luchaba por su vida cada día, pero esta vez era diferente... Antes, antes estaba solo, sin nadie a quien proteger, hoy mira a su izquierda y esta su mejor amigo, sus "Profesores " que lo impulsaron a seguir adelante y por último su Mejor Amiga, compañera, la persona a la que más quería, más respetaba, más amaba aunque le cueste aceptarlo, por dentro era un mar de emociones negativas respecto a la batalla que tiene por delante, pero por fuera una apariencia estoica, serena, fuerte, con una mirada llena de determinación, una mirada que refleja confianza en sí mismo, la mirada que decía que no iba, que no podía morir en ese encuentro...

Sin más la batalla comenzó, una feroz batalla de taijutsu entre Dasko y Naruto, una batalla pareja donde ambos repelen cada uno de los golpes del rival, en un intento Naruto lanzo una patada a las costillas de Dasko cosa que al parecer era imposible de evitar y así fue, sin embargo la patada no tuvo mayor efecto cuando vio que pequeños trozos de algodón se separaron del lugar donde impactó la patada para que inmediatamente se volvieran a juntar obligando a retroceder al rubio, mientras dio una vuelta en el aire se dio cuenta de que no podía luchar sin todas sus fuerzas, entonces cerró sus ojos para volver a abrirlos 2 segundos después pero sus ojos no eran azules, si no rojos con la pupila completamente negra, a los costados dos tomoes del mismo color, en cuanto cayó de pie y por puro instinto se agacho evitando así que una senbon de hielo se le clavara en la sien

Después de una rápida secuencia de sellos de manos por fin usó un jutsu "Estilo de fuego: Tridente de fuego" y de su mano empezó a salir una gran cantidad de chakra de fuego formando el arma para después ser lanzada, antes de que Dasko recibiera de lleno el ataque un espejo de hielo se cruzó en su camino, lo sorprendente de esto fue que el espejo no presentó síntomas o señales de que se fuera a romper o derretir _\- Te debo una Haku-_ dijo el usuario de algodón revelando así la verdadera identidad del acompañante _\- Dedicate a luchar, no podemos permitirnos un fracaso-_ dijo sin emociones Haku

Mientras Haku reunía una cantidad considerable de chakra, Dasko atacaba con todo su arsenal al rubio, mientras este gracias a su sharingan pudo comprender uno que otro jutsu _"Estilo de algodón: Bala de algodón"_ gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que ambas técnicas se contrarrestan mutuamente. Dasko se reprocho a si mismo haberse olvidado del dojutsu de su rival, ahora se dio cuenta que le había enseñado unas 3 técnicas que fácil pudo haber dominado

 _"Estilo de viento: Viento cortante"_ grito naruto mientras que con sus manos hacía un corte en digonal del cual salieron rafagas de aire con una potencia y velocidad descomunales _\- Muy tarde -_ dijo Haku " _Estilo de Hielo: Espejos demoníacos de cristal de hielo"_ dijo mientras se creaban docenas de espejos a los alrededores de Naruto formando una especie de domo donde el usuario del elemento Hielo se adentro.

 _\- Mientras uno es experto en el elemento algodón el otro parece controlar el hielo... Tch en que mierda me metí -_ Dijo Naruto mientras intentaba analizar su situación, intentó derretirlos con jutsus de fuego pero ninguno servía - _Ni lo intentes, este es el arma final, nadie que lo haya visto por dentro ha salido vivo -_ Dijo Haku que si no tuviera la máscara se podría ver una sonrisa un tanto sádica

Estaba evitando ataques, a veces se turnaban para atacar y en otras ocasiones lo atacaron en conjunto, gracias al sharingan no todos los ataques lo golpeaban pero debido a la inmensa cantidad de estos algunos si llegaban a producir un daño. Fuera de los espejos todos miraban con impotencia, gracias a que los cristales eran muy fino se podía ver lo que ocurría dentro de ellos, en su mente pasaban pensamientos similares, si bien ellos habían derrotado a sus oponentes sabían que no era nada fácil hacerlo contra dos.

 _"Estilo de algodón: Danza de nubes"_ dijo Dasko mientras su cuerpo se separaba en diferentes y pequeñas partes, en ese Naruto vio lo que podía ser la clave para su victoria, solo necesitaba el momento adecuado que llegaría de inmediato, solo que no era la manera en la que lo esperaba

Cuando se separó el cuerpo completo de Dasko en múltiples pedazos de algodón, estas flotaban en el aire, confundiendo a naruto que debía estar alerta de cualquier ataque, sin embargo no noto la lanza que se formaba detrás de él e impacto el estamo atravesándolo _\- Narutooooo-_ Grito Yugito desesperada, mientras se intentaba poner de pie para ir a ayudar

Cuando la lanza lo atravesó naruto sonrió levemente mientras un hilo de sangre caía de su boca _\- Creo que dije... Que no moriría hasta ser Hokage-_ dijo tosiendo sangre mientras ponía su mano en la punta de la lanza " _Estilo de Madera: Prison de 1000 pilares"_ de su palma salió una pequeña reja que impedía el movimiento mientras que los trozos de algodón se iban juntando a la vez que naruto retiraba de su estómago la pequeña "Prisión que creo"

Cuando la retiró completamente la prisión se fue haciendo más grande conforme los trozos de algodón se iban juntando para volver a crear el cuerpo de dasko _"Estilo de Rayo: Carga"_ puso su mano en uno de los barrotes de la celda e incontables rayos empezaron a recorrerla y una vez que toda la celda estaba rodeado de estas salieron pequeños rayo que dividían a lo más mínimo el cuerpo del usuario de algodón, _"Estilo de Fuego: Danza de Llamas"_ dijo cuando el cuerpo de Dasko ya no estaba junto logrando reducir a cenizas a este, logrando hasta ahora empatar los números

No tuvo tiempo ni de volver a respirar con normalidad cuando la usuaria del elemento hielo lo atacó con una patada en la espalda haciendo retroceder a un maltratado Naruto mientras Yugito seguía caminando hacia el, mas por voluntad que por fuerza, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, pero su mente tenía un solo objetivo, ayudar a ese su compañero, la primera persona que lo trato bien, su primer amigo y su primer amor

Mientras tanto en la lucha Haku seguía apaleando a Naruto, estaban en un momentáneo duelo de taijutsu donde la herida en el estómago del rubio le jugaba una mala pasada ya que Haku aprovechaba los golpes para inyectar chakra de Hielo en la herida haciendo que Naruto se retuerza de dolor. De un momento a otro Haku logró agarrar del cabello a Naruto que hacía un inútil esfuerzo por zafarse de allí

Haku volteo su cabeza en dirección de donde venía Yugito - No quiero que nadie interrumpa mi momento de diversión - Dijo mientras formaba una aguja senbon de un tamaño considerable apuntando en dirección a la rubia mientras naruto miraba impotente todo lo que sucedía.

Y pasó de nuevo, su incompetencia lo llevó a fracasar, a ver morir delante de sus ojos a la persona que más quería, sin poder hacer nada, su respiración se vio afectada cuando vio la gran senbon clavada en el pecho de el cuerpo de Yugito, un sentimiento de odio se formó al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga, se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento tan amargo.

Su cuerpo se empezó a rodear de un manto de chakra rojizo, su cabello creció un poco siendo ahora más afilado, sus colmillos y ahora garras crecieron, de la parte trasera se formaron dos colas del mismo chakra y cuando abrió los ojos Haku se atemorizó, no había visto tanta sed de sangre en la mirada de alguien desde ese día que se enfrentaron al Cuarto Mizukage, en sus ojos seguía activo su sharingan sin embargo este ahora tenía tres tomoes una iris vertical roja atravesando su ojo, sin duda un escenario aterrador cuando lo tenias a menos de 1 metro

La gran abertura que tenía en su estomago poco a poco fue cerrando. Haku supo que no iba a salir viva en el momento en el cual los espejos de cristal de hielo empezaron a derretirse por el increíble chakra que emanaba del rubio, este le fue fácil librarse de la mano de su rival comenzando golpear en repetidas ocasiones al usuario del elemento hielo haciendo que este escupa sangre por cada golpe, después de eso naruto procedió a estirar los brazos hasta que logró zafarselos del cuerpo haciendo que soltara un gran grito de dolor por todo el puente haciendo que el resto del equipo 7 sintiera un poco de pena por el chico sin embargo todos pensaron que se lo tenía merecido

 _\- Por favor... no sigas -_ suplico Haku que en estos momentos lo único que quería era desmayarse o morir de una vez por todas, Naruto que escuchó las súplicas la lanzó en dirección del cuerpo de Yugito _\- Crees que te voy a tener piedad cuando tú acabaste con su vida_ \- Gritó Naruto con una voz que le ponía la piel de gallina a todos _\- Pero veo que te gusta el hielo ¿Verdad? -_ dijo naruto mientras hacia una serie de manos que había visto antes de haku _"Estilo de hielo: Combo Carámbano"_ dijo naruto mientras pedazos de hielo se clavaban en partes no vitales del cuerpo de Haku que aún no sabía porque aún no se desmayaba _\- Matame de una vez por favor -_ gritó Haku con las pocas fuerzas con que le quedaba _\- Como quieras, estaba pensando en mostrar mi nuevo jutsu-_ Dijo naruto con una sonrisa que le provocaría pesadillas hasta al más valiente

Mientras con la mano izquierda sujetaba a Haku en su mano derecha se formaba una bola de chakra dejando sorprendido a Kakashi que ya sabía cuál era el Jutsu _\- RASENGAN -_ grito naruto mientras le estrellaba su jutsu en el pecho

En cuanto el jutsu tocó el pecho de Haku la barrera se deshizo logrando que los jounin fueran de inmediato a ver el estado de Yugito, en cuanto el usuario del elemento hielo cayó Naruto se deshizo del manto de chakra del kyubi volviendo a su estado normal, mientras, Kakashi murmuraba algo _\- Cuando Aprendió el Rasengan -_ dijo en voz baja, pero se sorprendió cuando alguien dio la respuesta y no fue el único sorprendido - _Ayer en la noche, me dijo que me quería enseñar su nuevo jutsu y fue ese -_ dijo yugito que apenas lograba abrir los ojos sorprendiendo a todos. Al momento de escuchar su voz Naruto fue rápidamente a ver a su compañera _\- Yugito... -_ Dijo Naruto mientras lágrimas de dolor caían sobre su cabeza _\- Naruto, gracias por haberme ayudado tanto en mi vida, contigo pase los mejores años de mi vida, ahora solo me queda agradecerte por todo -_ Dijo Yugito mientras volvió a caer, esta vez Kakashi midió el pulso y confirmó lo que nadie quería saber _\- Al parecer lo último que quería hacer antes de que muriera era agradecerte Naruto -_ dijo Kakashi con la cabeza agachada _\- Yugito, despierta, venga despierta, vamos a comer un poco de ramen en cuanto volvamos a la aldea, no me puedes abandonar ahora, solo resiste un poco más .-_ Dijo el rubio mientras trataba de mover un poco el cuerpo de Yugito, todos miraban con pena tal escena, nadie podía encarar en este momento a un desconsolado naruto que luchaba por traer vida al cuerpo de Yugito _\- Te prometí que cuidaría de ti hasta el día de mi muerte, es hora de cumplir mi promesa -_ Dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos mientras hacía unos extraños sellos de manos _"Reencarnación de la propia vida"_ susurro mientras su manos que tocaban el corazón de Yugito fueron rodeadas de una luz azul _-Naruto... Esa técnica -_ Dijo Kurenai preocupada _\- Que es eso Kurenai-sensei -_ pregunto extrañado shikamaru que veía el rostro de miedo en Kurenai _\- Ese jutsu es capaz de volver a la vida a alguien a cambio de la suya -_ Dijo Kurenai mientras una pequeña lágrima caía de su rostro

 _\- Naruto... no lo hagas-_ dijo Yugito que poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos solo para ver a su compañero dar la vida por ella _\- No hables Yugito -_ Dijo Naruto con un tono serio mientras se concentraba en curar ahora todos los órganos reventados _\- No Naruto, tu tienes que hacer tu vida...-_ Dijo Yugito mientras intentaba mover su mano, cosa que fue en balde ya que el ataque destruyó todos sus nervios - _Cállate maldita sea, te salvaré incluso si eso significa dar mi vida por ti -_ Dijo Naruto ahora soltando unas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro cayendo en una sonrisa melancólica por parte de este _\- No, tu...-_ Otra vez fue interrumpida, pero esta vez de la forma menos esperaba, Naruto estaba dándole un delicado beso a Yugito que solo pudo abrir los ojos del asombro al igual que el resto del equipo, una vez que se separó de sus labios la miró por última vez dándole una cálida sonrisa para después caer sobre su cuerpo. _(Naruto... Porque lo hiciste)_ pensó Yugito mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del rubio

 _\- Que va a pasar con ellos -_ preguntó Shikamaru que no podía dejar de ver esa trágica escena _\- Yugito estará bien, Naruto uso su vida para curar no solo externa sino también internamente a Yugito, en cambio para Naruto ya se le acabo su tiempo -_ Dijo Yugao con una mirada triste, si bien en ANBU te enseñan a controlar tus emociones ella se había encariñado con su equipo

 _\- Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es darle el reconocimiento que se merece, lastima que la gente de la aldea no pudo apreciar el esfuerzo de Naruto para ser reconoc_ ido - Dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba a una inconsolable Yugito para hacerle saber que no estaba sola


	11. Lluvia Sangrienta

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Naruto salvó a Yugito a cambio de su propia vida, el mismo día del suceso estaban planeando un funeral digno para él, sin embargo ese pensamiento se fue después de 1 hora cuando vieron que le dio un ataque a Naruto, para todos fue una gran sorpresa puesto que ellos suponían que debido al Chakra que utilizó para sanar las heridas de Yugito este no podría sobrevivir

4 días han pasado, en algunos momentos se puede observar como Naruto respira levemente, en otros momentos se observa cómo su respiración se detiene completamente, todo esto era un infierno para las personas que estaban cuidando, Kakashi dijo que solo le podían dar una semana para ver si despierta o de lo contrario tendrían que enterrarlo al regresar a Konoha, obviamente la más mortificada era Yugito, sus pensamientos eran de culpa, un sentimiento que la llevo a estar con el los 4 días que han pasado, su comida la come en el cuarto de la casa de Tazuna donde lo están tratando, para lo único que se separaba de él era para ir al baño o darse una ducha

Esa misma noche todos estaban en la habitación de Naruto, todos habían decidido acompañarlo esta noche, eran las 1 de la madrugada cuando se escuchaban pequeños sollozos, todos levantaron levemente la mirada para encontrarse a Yugito desbordada en llano intentando hablar con un Naruto "Muerto" _\- Tienes que despertar, ¿Ya olvidaste tu promesa? dijiste que no morirás hasta hacer tu sueño realidad, Shikamaru, Tu y Yo lo juramos por este collar -_ Decía suavemente Yugito mientras con una mano agarraba un pequeño collar con el símbolo de Konoha que compartían todos, el resto de la familia y el equipo miraban tristemente a Yugito que parecía desconsolada, pero ellos comprenden que no podían hacer nada por ella, solo les quedaba dejar que se desahogue

 **CON NARUTO**

Habían pasado 4 días desde que él "Murió" sin embargo esto no paso, el estaba en su subconsciente intentando encontrar alguna respuesta, de rato sentía que algo lo jalaba hacía una luz blanca, sin embargo una misteriosa energía Naranja siempre lo retenía, las dos fuerzas luchaban por el control esto claro provocó un fuerte dolor el el rubio logrando que algunas veces se contorsionaba por el dolor

Poco después de que las fuerzas pararán de luchar a él le quedaban pocas fuerzas, por lo que arrastrándose logró llegar a un lugar que él conocía bien, la jaula del Kyubi, cuando llegó los ojos de este se abrieron mientras empezaba una conversación _\- ¿Hey Kurama sabes por qué no morí después de ese jutsu? -_ Pregunto naruto esperando a que su amigo le diera la respuesta _**\- Eso es porque no deje que utilizaras tu chakra, si no el mío -**_ Dijo kurama para la sorpresa de Naruto _\- ¿Porque lo hiciste? -_ Pregunto el rubio _**\- Porque eres mi amigo Naruto, fuiste la primera persona que no me usó como Arma, además de que si tu mueres yo muero Jajaja, ese simple Jutsu de mortales no es gran cosa, lo pude hacer con una milésima parte de mi chakra -**_ Dijo Kurama - _Y si usaste tu chakra ¿Porque no puedo regresar? -_ Preguntó aún con dudas _ **\- Facil, use mi chakra, pero como todavía no sabes usar mi poder tu cuerpo se resintió haciéndote caer en una especie de coma, la única forma de volver es encontrar un motivo por el cual volver -**_

Naruto pensó por más de 3 horas, en el mundo real eran las 12:30 de la noche, mientras en su subconsciente no tenía noción del tiempo - _Vaya, he encontrado muchas razones por la cual volver pero aún no regresó -_ Dijo Naruto _**\- Es por que no estás convencido al 100% pero... ¿Por qué no piensas en esa niña? -**_ Pregunto Kurama - _ **Se la ha pasado a tu lado los 4 días que has estado aquí, no se separa ni por un momento-**_ Siguió para después mostrarle algunos momentos en los que Yugito ha estado con él en estos 4 días

Antes de que Naruto pudiera darle la razón una voz que venía de afuera inundó el lugar - _Tienes que despertar, ¿Ya olvidaste tu promesa? dijiste que no morirás hasta hacer tu sueño realidad, Shikamaru, Tu y Yo lo juramos por este collar -_ Se escuchó la voz de Yugito mientras Naruto recordaba esa promesa, así como la de protegerla siempre, después de pensar en esto a Naruto lo envolvió una luz blanca para que kurama le explicará que por fin encontró una buena razón _\- Antes de irme, ¿Porque antes no escuche a Yugito? -_ Pregunto _ **\- Por dos razones, la primera estabas luchando entre la vida y la muerte, estoy seguro de que sentiste varios jalones antes de llegar aquí, en segundo lugar debe ser por que antes solo ella hablaba, pero ahora de seguro utilizo el vinculo que hay entre los Bijuus, precisamente entre Matatabi y yo para que pudieras escuchar -**_ Respondió el Kyubi antes de que Naruto empezara a caminar en dirección contraria a él.

Ya era de mañana en el mundo real, todos estaban desayunando en la habitación donde se encontraba Naruto, Yugito apenas había tocado su comida, estaba solo mirando el plato, su razón era que cada vez era menos tiempo el que quedaba y Naruto no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, Por otro lado Naruto fue poco a poco abriendo los ojos, para ver la imagen de Yugito sentada en el borde de la cama con una mirada triste

\- Si no me morí con el Jutsu me voy a morir de tristeza por verte así Yugito- Dijo Naruto haciendo que Todos voltearon a verlo con sorpresa, sin embargo la bienvenida que le dieron no era la que el esperaba.

En cuanto Yugito lo vio se lanzo hacia el, pero Naruto esperaba un abrazo de su parte, pero lo que pasó fue precisamente lo contrario - Idiota, ¿En qué estabas pensando?... ¿ Alguna vez utilizas tu cabeza? - Gritaba Yugito mientras golpeaba el hombro de su compañero, cosa que gano una risa por parte de la familia de Tazuna, una gota de sudor en el resto del equipo y mucho dolor en Naruto, cuando esperaba el último golpe de su parte se sorprendió al sentir dos brazos rodeándolo - Aún así me alegra que estes bien... Gracias por lo que hiciste - Dijo Yugito mientras salían unas lágrimas de felicidad...

Después de que su equipo lo abrazara y de dar algunas explicaciones, Naruto se encontraba comiendo mientras Kakashi explicaba que en 2 días partirían a Konoha

 **4 MESES DESPUÉS**

Pasaron 4 meses desde la misión en el país de las olas, en este momento el equipo 7 estaba en la torre del Hokage esperando su nueva misión - _Debido a sus asombros números en las misiones que les han sido asignadas he decidido darles su primera misión oficial de Rango B -_ Dijo Sarutobi mientras revisaba su historial, logrando un récord de 164 misiones rango D, 50 de rango C, 15 de Rango B , 7 de Rang de Rango S, sin embargo esta era la primera "Oficial" de Rango B que les asignaban pues en muchas ocasiones de una simple misión de Rango C pasaban sucesos extraños que la convertían en mayor rango, aunque el Hokage admitía que estaba orgulloso de ese equipo, puesto que solo ha fallado en 2 ocasiones _\- Es una misión de investigación, tenemos reportes de que se vio por última vez a la organización conocida como Lluvia Sangrienta en el pueblo de las Manzanas, una vez estando allí deberán recopilar toda la información y actuar de acuerdo a la situación -_ Ordenó el tercero mientras el equipo salía de la torre en dirección a las puertas de konoha

Una vez que partieron todos tuvieron un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, tuvieron la sensación de estar vigilados por alguien, aunque no le dieron importancia y siguieron adelante. Después de una hora llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, estaba desolado, no había ni una sola alma en las calles, lo que antes era un pueblo arbolado, con mucha vida ahora solo era un paisaje aterrador, algo que a consideración de Kurenai le parecía muy extraño

Llegaron a un Restaurante/Bar donde pudieron preguntar algo acerca de la situación del pueblo _\- Hace una semana 3 ninjas llegaron y predijeron que nuestro país iba a tener una crisis, el pueblo al principio no lo creyó hasta que a la mañana siguiente todas las manzanas que había en los árboles cayeron, dando así el fin de nuestra aldea segun la profecia... Los ninjas nos ofrecieron su ayuda con la condición de ser sus esclavos -_ Dijo un civil que se encontraba allí, la historia parecía tragica, pero gracias a esto Kurenai se dio cuenta de algo _\- No sería una mala historia si fuera real -_ Dijo la oji roja ganándose un cuestionamiento de sus pupilos _\- ¿A que te refieres Kure-Sensei? -_ Pregunto Yugito ladeando la cabeza, solo para ser guiada por la cabeza de Kurenai hacia la entrada

Todas las personas que escucharon eso salieron a ver que iba a pasar, Kurenai comenzó a canalizar una buena cantidad de chakra para luego liberarla de golpe - _Liberación -_ Dijo Kurenai para que acto seguido el pueblo nuevamente volviera a ser el mismo que antes. Cuando le preguntaron qué era lo que había hecho ella les contestó que era un simple Genjutsu el que mantenía sin vida al pueblo.

Antes de que pudieran pedir más información 3 ninjas lanzaron un kunai en dirección de la jounin solo para ser detenidos por kakashi que le dio una sonrisa a Kurenai cosa que la hizo sonrojar, cosa que nadie noto excepto cierta rubia que miraba todo con una sonrisa característica de ella que la utilizaba cuando hacía bromas

 _"Ilusión demoníaca: Muerte de ilusión arbórea"_ susurro Kurenai antes de que en la espalda de los 3 ninjas apareciera un árbol atrapandolos - Eres muy buena en esto Kurenai - Dijo Kakashi al ver la concentración que debía tener para usar el genjutsu, aunque lo que no noto fue otro rubor de la pelinegra. _(Te lo tenias muy guardado he sensei)_ pensó Yugito que ya planeaba una venganza por lo ocurrido en el país de las olas

Una vez atrapados Naruto activó su Sharingan dejando ver 3 tomos que de pronto comenzaron a girar adentrándose a en la mente del ninja que atraparon, para segundos después hablar _\- Se dirigen al pueblo de los acertijos -_ Dijo Naruto y el ninja al mismo tiempo causando una gran impresión a los presentes - _¿Que jutsu es ese? -_ pregunto Shikamaru un tanto curioso _\- Jutsu conexión de mentes, un jutsu que se puede usar cuando logras los tres tomoes en ambos sharingan, es algo parecido al de los Yamanaka's solo que este me permite tener control sobre mi cuerpo y aprisiona la voluntad del otro, haciendo que no se pueda romper el jutsu, además cuando lo desactivo tengo la oportunidad de borrar parte de su memoria_ \- Explico Naruto junto con el bandido

Pasaron unos días de pueblo en pueblo buscando información que cada vez se tornaba más confusa, mientras para algunos la organización era considerada como sus salvadores para otros era su peor desgracia, haciendo que el equipo llegue a la conclusión de que trabajaban como mercenarios. En este momento se encontraban cruzando un bosque para llegar al pueblo del mañana hasta que una espesa niebla los rodeo

- _Esos mocosos son los que derrotaron a zabuza -_ Dijo alguien _\- Se ven muy débiles -_ Dijo otra voz dentro de la niebla _\- ¿Naruto, cuántos son? -_ pregunto Kakashi mientras se ponía en guardia para protegerlo mientras utilizaba sus habilidades como sensor _\- Son 18 -_ Dijo Naruto mientras trataba de mantener la calma _"Estilo de viento: Gran rafaga de aire"_ dijo Yugito para dispersar la gran cortina de humo dejando ver un paisaje nada agradable para ellos

18 personas, 18 ninjas renegados de la aldea oculta de la niebla, 18 ninjas con clasificación S en todos los libros bingos, se dividían en grupos de 6, los primeros llevaban una espada cada uno, los segundos tenían una especie de manto de chakra de diferente color, y los terceros llevaban máscaras de ANBU personalizadas

 _\- ¿Quien diría que moriremos antes de ser Chunin? -_ dijo nerviosamente Shikamaru _-Tranquilizate niño, tenemos un trato para ustedes -_ Dijo un hombre gordo con tres rayas verdes pintadas en cada uno de las lados de la cara y que portaba una espada con vendas _\- Escuchamos -_ Dijo kurenai aún en posición defensiva _\- Queremos que nos ayuden en la rebelión en contra del Mizukage Yagura que ha convertido a Kirigakure en un matadero, si todo sale bien la próxima Mizukage ofrece una alianza con la Hoja-_ Dijo el ninja que tenía rasgos de tiburón

Kakashi supo que era verdad, ellos podían sacarlos rápidamente, en cambio les ofrecían una alianza con Kirigakure, algo que no podían rechazar, así que este dijo que escribirían una carta al hokage para tener su aprobación


	12. La caída de un imperio

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que Kakashi envió una carta para el Hokage pidiendo su autorización para ingresar a la guerra civil que ocurrió en Kirigakure, estas horas han sido de completa tensión para los ninjas de la hoja que ya sabían en el momento en que los ninjas de la neblina puede cambiar de opinión y matarlos sin que ellos poner resistencia

Para la fortuna de unos y lagunas de otros poco después llegaron Yugao con su uniforme ANBU con la respuesta del Hokage que dio su aprobación. Al comentarle a los ninjas estos se miraron felices por su decisión _\- Creo que ahora somos Aliados para guardar, mi nombre es Jinin Akebino -_ dijo el espadachín seguido de los demás.

 **(JININ AKEBINO. ESPADA: KABUTOWARI)**

 **(JINPACHI. ESPADA: SHIBUKI)**

 **(KUSHIMARU. ESPADA: NUIBARI)**

 **(AMEYURI. ESPADA: KIBA)**

 **(FUGUKI. ESPADA: SAMEHADA)**

 **(MANGETSU. ESPADA: HIRAMEKAREI)**

 _\- Nosotros somos los conocidos como 7 soles, como ves nuestra única diferencia del color del manto del chakra que nos cubre -_ Dijo un hombre de 1.76 m con un manto de chakra color rosa _\- Mi nombre es Sanrozu -_ Dijo el mismo

 _-Papurusa-_ dijo un hombre con el manto morado

 _-San Orenji -_ Dijo el del manto Naranja

 _\- Hawaitosan-_ El del manto Blanco

 _\- Bura Kussan -_ Dijo el del mano Negro

 _\- Sorukafe-_ el del manto Cfe

\- Nosotros somos los 8 idiomas, como usted puede ver nuestras máscaras, y nuestra línea de sangre, yo soy Tsuyoi Kurisutaru, mi elemento es el cristal, dijo un hombre que llevaba un uniforme de ANBU al igual que sus compañeros pero a diferencia de los demás máscara era de cristal

 _-Yo soy Hoshasei San, mi elemento es Acido-_ Dijo otro hombre, la máscara de ese estaba derretida de la nariz hacia abajo

\- _Mi nombre es Tekina Kuro, del elemento Explosión -_ Dijo una mujer con una máscara de picos simulando el resultado de un estallido

 _\- Kegaret Hokaro, mi elemento es el polvo -_ La máscara del hombre tenía muchos puntos en diversas zonas de su máscara

 _\- Yo soy Moeta Iru, del elemento Quemar -_ Llevaba una máscara en forma de una flama

 _-Mi nombre es Fuka Shoeki -_ Esta ultima llevaba una máscara con una extraña forma cuadrada que solo tapaba desde su nariz hasta su frente.

 _\- Nosotros somos el equipo 7, Yo soy Kakashi Hatake, ella es Kurenai Yuhi, el rubio es Naruto Uzumaki, La rubia es Yugito Nii y El Vago es Shikamaru Nara -_ Dijo kakashi ganando una risas por parte de su equipo y una que otra maldición por parte de shikamaru

 **3 HORAS DESPUÉS**

 _\- ¿Cuál es el plan? no hay nadie con el que se pueda volver a_ abrir _-_ Preguntar que estaba en el lugar de las afueras de Kirigakure _\- Ahora que lo dices nosotros solo pensamos en el atacar Jajaja -_ Dijo Ameyuri, por un intercomunicador, ya que se encontró en el Norte _\- Nos metieron en esto sin tener un plan ¿QUÉ TIENEN EN LA CABEZA? -_ grito exaltado Naruto que se encuentra en el este de Kirigakure

 _\- Escuchen este es el plan -_ dijo Shikamaru ganando la atención de todos _\- Tenemos 3 escuadrones en este momento, Kakashi está dirigiendo al primer equipo que está conformado por los miembros de los 8 de Linajes y Naruto, debido a que son los más escandalosos de la distracción -_ Dijo Shikamaru antes de que todos los intercomunicadores se escuche un estruendooso grito en forma de reclamo por parte de dicho equipo _\- Tendrán que llamar a la atención, de esa forma no dejarán un camino menos problemático para los demás -_ Dijo Shikamaru Soltando un pesado suspiro _\- El segundo equipo, conformado por Los miembros de los 7 pisos y Yugito se infiltró en la torre del Mizukage buscando información que nos puede ser útil, también tendremos que desesperarnos por el área de posibles rehenes que puedan estar en el lugar,_ prosiguió Shikamaru mientras el equipo 2 se preparaba _\- Y por último el equipo 3, formado por los espadachines y yo a un mando de Yugao no tenemos responsables por el asesinato de los escuadrones que están vigilando la entrada Norte ganando más espacio para poder atacar -_ Termino de explicar el Nara su plan, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los ninjas renegados de Kirigakure, ya que su plan era perfecto tanto para una guerra civil como la presencia de una guerra para una gran guerra ninja, sin duda iba a ser un gran estratega cuando crezca

Una vez que todos confirmaron que estaban listos se dirigieron a su lugar de ataque, esperando la señal de parte del equipo comandado por Kakashi para poder poner en marcha su plan y por fin derrocar la tiranía de Yagura el Cuarto Mizukage

 **EQUIPO 1**

Los primeros en llegar a la zona de batalla fue el equipo liderado por Kakashi, una falta de la confirmación de los otros dos equipos decidió prepararse para lo que no es una gran batalla por el pueblo de Kirigakure. Naruto desde el principio, el Sharingan para sorpresa de los demás ninjas, estos se miraron entre sí y decidieron darle un "Regalo" a los dos ninjas de konoha _\- Gracias a su Sharingan pueden copiar nuestros Jutsus, eso queremos darles, queremos que nuestro legado permanezca -_ Dijo Moeta sorprendiendo a Naruto porque este no sabía lo que sucedería cuando acabe la guerrilla

 _\- Kakashi, el equipo 2 ya está en posición -_ Hablo Kurenai por los intercomunicadores - _Igual el tercer escuadrón -_ Ahora la que habló fue Yugao _\- En cuanto se escuche la explosión ocasionada por el equipo 1 debemos esperar 5 minutos para actuar -_ Prosiguió la misma

Después de confirmar la ubicación de los demás equipos Kakashi dio la orden para comenzar la misión, segundos después Tekina inyectó el chakra en la puerta de la torre Hokage para después retroceder y que Fuka construyó una barrera lo suficientemente grande para proteger la explosión _\- EXPLOTA -_ Grito la primera vez que la puerta donde inyectó anteriormente el chakra comenzó a desprenderse una luz ligera y explotaba dejando atrás a 100 guardias en la entrada y que 1 minuto más tarde se convirtió en 700, hasta el momento todo el plan estuvo bien una excepción de un pequeño detalle, nunca se esperaba a que hubiera 700 Ninjas protegiendo al Mizukage

Tan rápido como se disipó la nube de humo que ocasionó la explosión de los ninjas que estaban a favor de Yagura en un ataque a los rebeldes logrando que se olvidó por unos momentos a estos últimos, fueron solo 5 minutos los que los retenían hasta que fuka crecía otra cosa barrera que absorbe el chakra, de ese momento comenzó el contraataque

 _"Estilo de Cristal: Crecimiento de espinas de cristal"_ dijo Tsuyoi para después poner las manos en el piso para que salga una gran cantidad de cristales de un gran tamaño para matar 50 ninjas de las fuerzas del mizukage

 _"Elemento Ácido: Pantano de ácido"_ dijo Hoshasei que dio un gran salto y después expulso un líquido verde que en el momento que toco el suelo se expandió y derritió todo lo que se puso enfrente incluyendo ninjas del Mizukage ... Otros 25 quedaron fuera

Mientras más avanzaba la batalla más ninjas de Kirigakure llegaron al lugar de la batalla para pelear por su Mizukage, que aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo con el acuerdo, ni siquiera lo podían traicionar. Naruto por su parte vio la letalidad de los movimientos y supo que aunque los tuvo usar en caso de muerte y muerte, aunque no pudo haberlo hecho toda la batalla, fue la causa de un gran éxtasis por lo que decidió unirse a la batalla y creo 100 clones de sombra que se abalanzaron en contra de los ninjas y aunque no se podía negar que eran muy buenos en el taijutsu no lograban vencer a los Jounin de la neblina, no solo por el nivel que ya eran Jounin era por algo, si no también por la experiencia así que el rubio hizo lo más sensacional y retrocedió junto a lo que quedaba de sus clones que se separaron en dos mitades,

Después del ataque todos los clones se disiparon, poco después un gran número de ninjas se lanzaron contra un rubio que no pudo haber reaccionado, pero antes de que lograron tocarlo se escuchó un grito _"Elemento Polvo: Desmantelación"_ Grito Kegareta para que unas grandes rocas atraparan a los atacantes del rubio y despues del suelo apareció un gran cubo que desintegró todo lo que estaba dentro de él, matando a 30 ninjas

Moeta por su parte utilizó su jutsu _"Masacre de Vapor"_ Que consistió en crear de Una Pequeña nube de vapor de una visible y Penas Cuando Los rivales lo inhalaron empezaron a quemarse Desde Adentro Dejando a 35 ninjas En un estado de momificación

Kakashi que también tenía el Sharingan activado hizo un jutsu muy peligroso _"Estilo de Rayo: Rastreo de colmillo"_ , la técnica que le hizo ganar más tiempo de lo que le heredó, del cielo salió una enorme bestia hecha de rayo que atacó a muchos de los presentes dejando un 50 fuera del combate.

Sin embargo, no hay nada que sea bueno y que no sea necesario, que no sea necesario, que no sea necesario, que sea demasiado claro, además de que todos están bajos de chakra. Naruto, Naruto, sin embargo, por muy fuerte que sea, poco o nada podía hacer en contra de todo un cuerpo de más de 1000 hombres

 _\- Oye Naruto -_ Hablo Tekina ganando la atención del rubio _\- ¿Crees que puedes retener para que no salgan de este lugar? -_ Preguntar cómo recibir una respuesta _Elemento Madera: Pared Esferica de Madera "_ dijo que sus manos estaban en el _piso y en su casa. , no hay nadie controlado, este es el tamaño más chakra -_ Advirtió Naruto mientras Kegaret sacaba un pergamino de su chaleco _\- Naruto, Kakashi siempre quisimos alguien que digno de llevar el dedo por los pies y por la mitad, más chakra que contiene muchos de nuestros jutsus -_ Dijo antes de que Fuka los encerrara en una barrera _\- ¿Que Harán? -_ pregunto Kakashi viendo como 5 de los 6 se junta mientras la 6 se concentraba en la barrera _\- Este es nuestro Jutsu combinado, le damos un Tekina todo nuestro chakra para que ella cause una gran explosión, aunque por ahora no sea mortal debido a nuestro chakra ya es muy bajo, pero esta vez es muy herido para poder detenerlo, aunque no lo sacrifiquemos para eso ... Fue un placer haber luchado junto a ustedes -_ Termino con una sonrisa en su rostro, después todos pusieron sus manos en la espalda de Tekina y esta comenzó a hacer señas para lograr una gran explosión que se escuchó en toda la villa, por otro lado Naruto solo pudo voltear la cabeza en el suelo por el acto de sus compañeros _\- No te mortifiques Naruto, ellos murieron como héroes, seran recordados por siempre -_ Dijo Kakashi era su alumno intentando consolarlo _\- Gracias Kakashi-Sensei, ahora lo permitas con los demás -_ Contestó mientras que el domo de madera, o lo que quedaba de él desaparecía

Empezaron a caminar con un Naruto ahora muy agotado por el uso de chakra en ese jutsu, dejando atrás un paisaje triste, los gritos de dolor se escuchaban por el área, Ningun ninja salió muerto de ese ataque pero si estaba muy dañado, y en medio de todo los 7 linajes de sangre, 7 héroes que dejaron la vida por su aldea, por su pueblo, por el lugar que los vio nacer, esperando por su sacrificio no fuera en vano ...

 **EQUIPO 2**

El equipo 2 comandado por Kurenai ya estaba en el punto de entrada a la torre, esperando la señal para entrar, antes de nada puso un genjutsu que ocultaba su chakra, Yugito estaba preocupado por Naruto, ella sabia lo fuerte que era cuando sacaba todo su potencial, pero sabía que esta vez no se enfrentaría a una sola persona si no cientos de ellos _\- (Cuidate Naruto) -_ pensó antes de poner toda su atención a la misión

Todos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando una explosión se escuchó, la señal para empezar la misión, en ese momento el corazón de todos se detuvo por un instante, un instante mortificante donde se debatía entre la vida o la muerte, donde un error te cuesta la vida, ese segundo se convirtió en un siglo para todos, sin embargo cuando pasó los corazones a una aceleración, una palpitar más rápido de lo normal, con una adrenalina por las nubes. Después de unos momentos entraron a la torre cuando cumplían su misión, ya sea que se tratara de algo pasado por alto o bien, sacaron los rehenes, había muy poca seguridad por ese lado dado por entender que el plan estaba saliendo bien

Pasaron por habitaciones que liberaron tanto civiles como ninjas que estaban capturados, recuperando documentos como planos de casas y documentos sobre la seguridad de la aldea, todo fue bien hasta que apareció por una ventana, un gran domo que se alzaba por el campo de batalla ... _(Naruto ...)_ pensó Yugito mientras seguía en su misión, pero toda la concentración se esfumó cuando una gran explosión sacudió toda la aldea, haciendo que el corazón de Yugito latiera a mil por hora mientras intentaba correr para ver si su compañero estaba bien, aunque Kurenai la detuvo y esta aceptó a regañadientes, no dejo de pensar en eso, se sintió impotencia por no poder ayudarlo, una vez que revisaron todas las habitaciones se dirigió a la casa donde se encontraba Yagura, en el camino se encontraron con el equipo 3 y partieron

 **EQUIPO 3**

El equipo 3 estaba en su punto de partida, era el equipo de asesinato silencioso, todos tenían un movimiento pensando en todas las posibilidades para actuar, una explosión, el lugar y ellos entraron a la torre, dejando a 200 ninjas, cuidando esa entrada, si bien era una cantidad considerable, sabían que la verdadera batalla estaba ocurriendo en el otro frente por lo que decidieron acabar rápido con esto

Una densa niebla inundó el lugar que impidió la visión de los que cuidaban la entrada, se encontraron y salieron de allí sin resultados, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, poco sabían que tenían bajo el jutsu de _"Posesión de sombras múltiples"_ de Shikamaru.

Lo ultimo que logro fue ver ninjas fue una cabellera morada junto con una máscara de zorro, Yugao dejó a más de 30 ninjas en el suelo antes de que se pudiesen abrir los ojos, los espadachines lo hicieron con cada guardia que les impedía el paso , poco después se escuchó una terrible explosión venir de fuera, logrando poner un poco de nervios al equipo, sin embargo, siguió hasta encontrarse con el equipo 2, para llegar a la oficina del Mizukage

Una vez en la entrada se encontró con Mei Terumi, una infiltrada del barco rebelde que se acercaba a la información de la seguridad de la torre, entraron a la oficina y lo que vieron nadie se pudo explicar, vieron como un remolino se iba deshaciendo mientras el Mizukage estaba tirado en el suelo muerto, nadie sabia lo que estaba pasando, era una sorpresa, aunque una muy buena posición que significaba el final de la guerra civil y el inicio de una nueva era para Kirigakure

 _-Nuestra Misión por fin término -_ Dijo Kurenai con una Sonrisa - _Antes De Que se retiren Queremos ofrecerles ONU Agradecimiento -_ DIJO Jinpachi _\- Shikamaru, Yugao Queremos Que Sean Los Nuevos Portadores de Nuestras espadas -_ continuo, era una sorpresa para Todos _\- ¿A que se debe esto? -_ Pregunto Yugao _\- Como sabrán, hemos cometido actos delictivos para los recursos para esta guerra y es algo que el código de los espadachines no nos permite, por lo que el castigo es la muerte, por eso les ofrecemos las espadas, una excepción de la Samehada que solo puede pasar por ciertas personas -_ Dijo Mangetsu _\- No puedo aceptarlas, si me gustan las espadas que tengo es muy especial para mi, pero no dudo que Shikamaru las acepta -_ Dijo Yugao mientras le sonreía a Shikamaru _\- Si esta es su última voluntad lo acepta -_ Dijo shikamaru fastidiado, aunque por qué es más emocionante _que el otro,_ Dijo Fubuki para consternación de todos los presentes, era algo que Shikamaru tenía que hacer, así que tomó la espada que tenía de Zabuza y que lo tenía hacer

 _\- Kurenai -_ Dijo San Orenji ganando su atención _\- Toma este pergamino, es uno que pertenece a los mejores usuarios del genjutsu, espero que el buen uso, en cuanto a ti Yugito, tu agradecimiento lo que tienes después de que nos mate, como pasó con Aoi, cuando lo hagas con una nueva nueva -_ Yugito Acepto, igual que Shikamaru, y cuando terminó su debido a que se colocaron como sello arriba del que contenía a su Bijuu, cuando todos recibieron cayó de rodillas con una inmenso dolor _**(Tranquila, tienes que descansar un par de semanas para que tu cuerpo pueda asimilarlo)**_ Le dijo Matatabi en su subconsciente

-Sanrozu le dio una sociedad mayor

-Papuruzan un control de chakra mayor

\- San Orenji una mente más ágil y audaz

\- Hawaitosan perfeccionó sus 5 sentidos

-Burakussan le dio sus habilidades de seducción y un cuerpo cuerpo que yugito pensó poner a prueba luego con Naruto

\- Sorukafe **[las gracias xd]** le dio conocimientos sobre temas como: Política, Economía, Estrategia, etc.

Pasaron 5 minutos para que a Yugito se le pasara el dolor aunque en estos momentos este muy debil, en ese instante entró un agitado Naruto como Kakashi, al llegar vio a la "Nueva" Yugito y no se pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque luego vio el estado en el que estaba y corrió a ver qué pasaba

 _\- Yugito ¿Estas bien? -_ Pregunto el rubio que salió de dudas con un asentimiento de Yugito _\- Oye Yugito ¿Ese joven es tu novio? -_ Pregunto Mei haciendo que la rubia se sonrojo y agite alocadamente sus manos _\- ¿Ehhh? Nonononoono, solo somos amigos -_ Dijo Yugito que estaba más roja que roja _-_ Dijo Mei, luego se pudo sentir un gran instinto asesino proveniente de Yugito, obviamente Mei vio esto y decidió molestarla un poco - _¿No te gustaría eso Naruto? -_ Preguntó mientras se acercaba a una forma seductora que ponía nervioso a Naruto y hacía que Yugito perdiera la paciencia y corriera a abrazar a "su rubio" ganando risas en toda la sala, obviamente Naruto al ser un poco lento **[IDIOTA]** no entendía lo que sucedió, aunque salió de sus pensamientos cuando Yugito cayó desmayada en sus brazos

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Después del entierro de los miembros de la "Lluvia Sangrienta" el equipo 7 se pone en marcha hacia Konoha, Yugito aún estaba dormido por lo que Naruto la llevó en su espalda.

Poco después de que Yugito abrió los ojos para ver como "su Naruto", la tenía en su espalda y volvió a caer dormida, aprovechando el momento

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Ver los dos hombres caminando, ambos llevaban capas de color negro con nubes rojas bordadas _\- Escuche que ayer acabó la revolución de Kirigakure y que los 7 espadachines resultaron muertos, un buen momento para recuperar esa espada que me pertenece -_ Dijo uno de ellos mientras se alejaban y se perdían por cada paso que daban.


	13. Empiezan los exámenes chunin

El día de hoy por la mañana el el Equipo 7 regreso a la aldea después de la misión en Kirigakure con un rubio sumamente agotado, no por la misión si no por la persona que no despertó en todo el viaje y que la había traído cargando, con pesar y todo fueron a dar el informe de la misión al Hokage que casi le da un infarto al ver a Yugito de esa forma, después de explicarle lo sucedido Hiruzen mandó a descansar a los genin quedándose con Kakashi y Kurenai quienes se dirigen a una reunión con los demás Jounin y el Hokage

SALA DE REUNIONES

En la sala se podían observar a todos los ninjas con un rango superior a Chunin _\- Estamos todos reunidos para hablar de el evento más importante que se realizarán en 1 mes, los exámenes Chunin están a la vuelta de la esquina y queremos ver quienes nos representarán así que todos los jounin-senseis con un equipo de novatos den un paso adelante-_ Dijo el Hokage para que acto seguido los jounin de los equipo 7, 8, 9 y 10 acataran la orden _\- Cada uno de ustedes dirán los motivos para que su equipo participe o no en los siguientes exámenes-_ Continuo Sarutobi mientras observaba el rostro dudoso de vario Jounin a su alrededor, pensando en si alguno de esos equipos novatos estuviera a la altura de dicho reto

 _\- Yo Kakashi Hatake co-líder del equipo 7 recomiendo, con la aprobación de Kurenai Yuhi, la la participación de nuestro equipo en los exámenes-_ relato Kakashi que noto como las miradas se iban encima de él y su compañera en una manera de desaprobación pues para muchos esta era la peor generación de ninjas, y sumado el hecho de que no habían estado al servicio al menos 6 meses lo hacia mas preocupante, aunque esto poco a nada le importo a Kakashi quien a continuación dio sus motivos _\- Las razones son simples, tienen habilidad individual muy destacable, su trabajo en equipo es perfecto, tienen la madurez necesaria para asumir cuando es posible realizar algo o simplemente rechazarlo por el cuidado del equipo, además tienen una tremenda confianza en ellos mismos -_

Cuando terminó de relatar sus razones, los demás Jounin también propusieron a sus equipos, más que nada por no verse inferiores a Kakashi o Kurenai cosa que molestó a varios Jonin de la sala puesto que no habían pensado en ningún momento si su equipo estaba calificado o no para dicha prueba _\- ¿Es muy pronto para enviar al matadero a sus equipos no lo crees Kakashi?, ademas es muy probable de que mi equipo termine humillando al tuyo -_ Dijo un hombre con un ridiculo traje verde y cejas descomunales, este hombre era Gai Maito, el conocido como la Bestia verde de Konoha,y probablemente el mejor luchador con Taijutsu en la villa _\- ¿Dijiste algo gai? -_ Pregunto desentendido kakashi aunque en el fondo deseaba que su equipo le diera una paliza al del hombre verde que se autodenominó su _"Eterno Rival" - Basta de discusiones, si los jounin a cargo recomendaron a sus Genins es por que ven potencial en ellos, sin embargo les doy la sugerencia de hacer un entrenamiento en conjunto con los demás equipos... Sin más que decir pueden retirarse -_ Terminó el Hokage para que acto después se levantara de su asiento y se fuera.

EN LA ALDEA

Mientras la reunión con el Hokage se llevaba a cabo, en las calles se apreciaba a dos rubios uno de ellos era Naruto que llevaba cargando a Yugito que milagrosamente despertó justo después de que se despidieran de Kakashi y cuando se intentó bajar de la espalda de Naruto sintió un gran dolor en todas las partes posibles de su cuerpo _\- No hagas mucho esfuerzo Yugito, no puedes hacer movimientos bruscos y eso significa que estaremos fuera de misiones por 2 semanas, mismas en las que no podrás moverte mucho -_ Afirmó Naruto para que Yugito le respondiera con un largo y pesado suspiro _\- No podré hacer nada, ¿Como sobreviviré? ¿Que sera de mi? ¿Porque mejor Dios no me lleva con el? -_ Grito la rubia exagerando su tono de voz mientras de sus ojos caían cascadas de lágrimas que logró una pequeña risa por parte de su compañero debido a su pesimismo _\- No te preocupes, desde hoy seré tus brazos y piernas -_ Dijo con una sonrisa naruto cosa que a Yugito le pareció muy lindo de su parte - _Gracias Naru, eres el mejor -_ Abrazo Yugito a este aunque no note que sus pechos estaban muy pegados a la espalda de Naruto que si decimos que estaba nervioso era poco _(Aprovecha la situación cachorro)_ Gruño Kurama con una sonrisa algo pervertida mientras escuchaba diversas maldiciones de su contenedor. _(Oye gatita, a menos que quieras pasar el resto del día en la cama con Naruto haciendo cosas indebidas te aconsejo que mires la posición en la que te encuentras)_ Rió Matatabi haciendo que su contenedor se aleje lo más posible de la espalda de su compañero, claro que su movimiento fue tan descuidado que perdió el equilibrio para segundos después ir cayendo al frío piso, pero no llegó a su destino gracias a un hábil movimiento de su rubio favorito que la logró atrapar antes del golpe y se la llevó cargando de forma nupcial al departamento en el que vivían _(Aunque viéndolo bien no creo que te moleste pasar todo el tiempo con él)_ volvió a interrumpir el Nibi logrando sonrojar a su jinchuriki

Ya en su departamento Naruto dejo a la rubia en su cama para que pudiera descansar a gusto, el la acompaño todo el rato, que no fue mucho ya que 5 minutos más tarde ya había caído al mundo de los sueños cosa que fue muy bien aprovechada por Naruto para salir a comprar algunas cosas

1 hora después Yugito se fue despertando poco a poco y conforme sus ojos se fueron adaptando nuevamente se dio cuenta de que ahora todo era más nítido que de costumbre así que tuvo que volver a adaptarse al nuevo mundo que veía sus ojos, se dio la vuelta en la cama y encontró una nota en el pequeño escritorio que tenía a lado de su cama por lo que decidió leerla

 _"Yugito, tuve que salir a comprar algunas cosas entre ellas ropa, pues como sabras tu traje tiene varias cortadas, pero no te preocupes que llegare rápido y con lo floja que eres no creo que si quiera te despiertes mientras no estoy, pero por si acaso te deje un poco de comida junto a la carta"_

 _"Te quiere: Naruto "_

Al terminar de leer la carta Yugito tuvo varias emociones, primero se enojo por que su rubio la consideraba una floja, que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad pero aún así estaba indignada, su sentimiento cambió cuando vio su desayuno favorito a lado de la carta, lo que le trajo una enorme sonrisa mientras pensaba lo cariñoso que podría llegar a ser Naruto cuando se trataba de ella, pero otra vez sus sentimiento dio un giro de 180 grados cuando recordó la parte de la carta que decía que su ropa llevaba varias cortadas así que bajo la mirada y vio como gran parte de su ropa estaba hecha trizas incluyendo parte del pecho lo que la llevó a sonrojarse pues Naruto la había visto de alguna forma, al final terminó Murmurando cosas sobre rubios que la insultaban y que eran pervertidos pero cariñosos, poco después dejó sus murmullos de lado y comió un poco antes de volver a dormir

2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Estas 2 semanas que Yugito tendría para descansar no solo sirvió para eso, si no también para reafirmar aún más sus sentimientos hacia Naruto y también para darse cuenta que tenía cierto control sobre él cosa que tampoco desaprovechó e hizo que le cumpliera uno que otro capricho. Por el otro lado Naruto trabajaba como esclavo, ahora tenía que hacer todas las tareas del hogar el mismo y aparte cumplirle los caprichos a su compañera, aunque el rubio admitía que no le importaba hacer todo eso mientras Yugito estuviera feliz, y sin darse cuenta poco a poco iba desarrollando sus sentimientos hacia ella. En estos momentos se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento #20 por pedido de Kakashi y Kurenai.

Debido a que en su última misión sus ropas quedaron completamente destrozadas los 3 miembros del equipo llevaban una nueva vestimenta. Naruto por su parte llevaba una camiseta manga larga de malla color negro debajo de una playera blanca con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda y de frente el tatuaje que normalmente llevan los miembros de ANBU que significaba _"Paz y Orden"_ , en las mangas de la playera llevaba un detalle de llamas de color rojo, unos pantalones ANBU negros con su porta kunais en la pierna derecha con Botas ninjas negras y su típico collar que compartían los 3 miembros del equipo

Yugito llevaba una playera morada de distintos tonos, uno fuerte de la parte del pecho hacia arriba y uno claro desde el pecho hacia abajo, un pantalón ANBU color Azul/Morado con un detalle rojo en la zona de la cintura, su pelo estaba atado en una larga trenza atado con un liston color blanco, el los brazos llevaba vendas, unas botas ninja color negro y en su cuello el collar que compartían

Por último Shikamaru de acuerdo con su forma de ser llevaba algo sencillo, una playera gris con el símbolo del clan Nara difuminado de una parte y en el pecho un pequeño detalle que que pareciera recordar a una sombra, sus típicos pantalones ANBU negros y el collar que compartía con los otros dos miembros de su equipo

Cualquiera que los viera nunca pensaría que fueran ninjas pues sus ropas era algo que usarían los civiles, pero los ninjas experimentados sabían que la tela era perfecta para el combate, flexible, cómoda,, resiste la mayor parte de los ataques y muchas cosas más que eran de utilidad a la hora de hacer misiones. Cuando llegaron sus senseis se asombraron un poco por ese cambio de apariencia aunque no le dieron más importancia de la que debían

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento se dieron cuenta de que los otros novatos iban llegando con sus respectivos senseis, la mayoría de ellos también notaron esto e incluso algunos se miraban felices de ver a sus compañeros de academia, claro nadie decía nada por no saber de qué se trataba esto hasta que alguien rompió tan incomodo momento

 _\- ¿Por fin se dieron cuenta de que no sirven como ninjas y se convertirán en civiles? -_ Pregunto el siempre arrogante Sasuke Uchiha que de inmediato se ganó las adulaciones de ciertas dos Kunoichis

 _\- ¿Dijiste algo Uchiha? -_ Pregunto Naruto desentendiendose de la plática y llenando de orgullo a su sensei peli plateado que tenía un pulgar arriba en signo de aprobación _\- Yo creo que se te ve bien Naruto-_ Tartamudeo Hinata que se sonrojo cuando Naruto la volteo a ver directamente _\- Gracias Hinata -_ Contestó con una sonrisa para después volver a plantar su vista en su compañera de equipo

 _\- Si ya terminaron estamos aquí para hablar de los examenes chunin que se presentaran en 2 semanas y claro los hemos propuesto para que seán los representantes de la aldea de la hoja-_ Dijo asuma _\- Claro todo esto si ustedes creen tener lo necesario para pasar -_ Terminó de hablar , y no paso tanto tiempo para que Sasuke empezara a decir que por fin se le reconocería como el mejor ninja, mientras que Kiba decía que lo reconocerían como el Alfa del grupo

Después de una pequeña platica para para apoyar a los que no se sintieran seguros empezaron con su entrenamiento, iban a empezar con el ejercicio de caminar sobre los árboles pero el equipo 7 ya lo dominaba, al igual que el de caminar por el agua, pegar una hoja en tu frente con chakra, balancear un kunai y un senbon por lo que ahora estaban tratando de subir una cascada, cosa que no tardaron tampoco mucho en lograr

Así pasó el resto del día, el equipo 7 practicando nuevos Jutsus, mientras que el resto seguía con los árboles, otras cosas interesantes fue que tanto Sasuke como Kiba ya trataban de caminar sobre el agua pues no querían ser inferiores a los _"Patéticos"_ miembros del equipo 7, Sakura e Ino se peleaban por estar con Sasuke y Hinata se acercaba a Naruto de vez en cuando para tratar de enamorarlo cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yugito que cada vez que podía le daba incontables abrazos y besos en la mejilla a SU Naruto

2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Las 2 siguientes semanas pasaron lentas para todos los equipos que se la pasaban entrenando con la misión que les recomendaron sus Senseis "Derrotar al equipo 7" cosa que claro tratarán de hacer.

Mañana sería el gran día, se podía sentir la emoción en cada rincón de la aldea, por parte de los civiles querían ver a su grandioso dios Uchiha, a ese que desde chico denominaron genio, los shinobis por su parte querían ver qué tan preparada estaban los recién graduados pues en palabras esta generación se presumía de ser la que pasaría a la historia como la más fuerte de todas

En este momento se podía ver a 3 personas en el campo de entrenamiento #7, dos de ellos estaban en una lucha amistosa de Kenjutsu y para mejorar más su otra compañera estaba lanzando ataques de larga distancia, ataques que debía practicar pues todavía no los dominaba al 100%. Estuvieron 20 minutos así hasta que se escuchó un potente choque de metales - _Woh Shikamaru esas espadas tuyas si que son lo maximo, ademas de que tu habilidad con ellas es increíble, sin duda Yugao te ha entrenado bien -_ Dijo Naruto que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras dos espadas lo amenazaban con cortar su cuello, estas espadas eran las Kiba _\- Gracias Naruto, tu también eres muy bueno pero me intriga saber de donde sacaste esa espada, ademas no sabia que tambien eras maestro en Kenjutsu-_ Dijo Shikamaru que seguía en la misma posición - _Es la espada que usaba mi madre, es un legado que pasa de padre a hijo de la rama principal de mi clan, la obtuve antes de convertirme en Genin, el Tercer Hokage me la entregó y en cuanto al Kenjutsu llevo practicando desde los 5 años pero no es mi fuerte, aunque podría parlotear que se una que otra cosa -_ Dijo con orgullo Naruto mientras una gota de sudor salía de la frente de Shikamaru _\- Ustedes dos, si ya terminaron de coquetearse tenemos que vernos con Kure-sensei y Kakashi-Sensei -_ Dijo Yugito que saltó a la espalda de Shikamaru que por suerte ya había sellado su espada en un pergamino que le había regalado Naruto tiempo atrás, por que de otra forma Naruto hubiera terminado sin cabeza

Una vez que Yugito hizo que tanto Shikamaru como Naruto se disculparan por haberle gritado por casi dejar muerto a Naruto siguieron su camino con varios golpes en todas las partes del cuerpo mientras Yugito estaba muy feliz, la cosa iba tranquila hasta que escucharon un choque en otra calle de la aldea, rápidamente fueron a investigar qué fue lo ocurrido y vieron a dos genin de la Arena, uno de ellos tenía sostenido a Konohamaru el honorable nieto del honorable tercer Hokage y autoproclamado estudiante de naruto, aunque le faltaran algunos años para llegar a ser Genins

 _\- Kankuro ya déjalo, sabes que a él no le gusta que nos metamos en problemas -_ Dijo una mujer de pelo rubio con un gran abanico en su espalda _-Tranquila temari solo le dare una pequeña lección a este mocoso -_ Dijo mientras abalanzaba su puño contra el pequeño Konohamaru que solo pudo cerrar los ojos para recibir el impacto, segundos después al no sentir el impacto contra el puño o el suelo se dio cuenta de que algo suave lo sostenía, al abrir los ojos estaba en la espalda de alguien muy conocido por el _\- ¿Estas Bien Kono? -_ Pregunto Yugito mientras lo bajaba al suelo _\- Si, Gracias por eso Yugi -_ Dijo Konohamaru con una gran sonrisa y cuando alzó la vista vio como Kankuro estaba siendo amenazado por una Naruto que tenía su espada en el cuello del marionetista y con la mano libre sujetaba los brazos de Kankuro. Cuando Temari vio a su hermano en problemas intento ir en su ayuda pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su cuerpo no respondió y cuando miro por el rabillo del ojo vio como el tercer miembro del equipo de Konoha de alguna u otra forma la controlaba

 _\- Te aconsejo que no le pongas ni un dedo encima a mi estudiante porque te puede salir muy caro -_ Advirtió Naruto con un tono frio y serio causando diversas emociones en toda la gente que observaba el conflicto, entre ellos civiles que no querían que el "Demonio" corrompiera al Konohamaru, ninjas de otras aldeas que estaban atentos a las habilidades de cada uno, Kankuro que al no notar pizca de broma en sus palabras un escalofrio le recorrio toda la espalda, Konohamaru estaba feliz de que su "Sensei" por fin lo reconociera como su pupilo y Yugito estaba pensando tantas cosas indebidas pues según ella Naruto se veía tan sexi cuando adoptaba la actictud de chico malo

 _\- Y tu, el que está lleno de sed de sangre a qué hora piensas salir -_ Continuó el rubio mientras un gran escalofrío llegó a los dos hermanos de la arena pues ya sabían de quién se trataba _\- Temari... Kankuro... Dejen de poner en ridiculo a nuestra aldea... o tendré que matarlos -_ Dijo el tercer ninja de suna con un tono serio y sin emociones acción que despertó la curiosidad del rubio quien dejó de amenazar a Kankuro _. (Hey Kurama ¿Él es también uno verdad?)_ preguntó mentalmente Naruto _(Así es, él también es un Jinchuriki, es el de 1 cola conocido como "Ichibi" Aléjate de aquí ahora mismo siempre ha sido muy inestable y te puede atacar en cualquier momento)_ Advirtió Kurama mientras que Matatabi le decía lo mismo a Yugito

Eran segundos que parecían minutos que parecían una eternidad, todos estaban en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notaron como los observadores cada vez eran más, además de que en el área ya se encontraban todos los equipos novatos de Konoha, 1 equipo de Kirigakure, 3 de Kumogakure y 2 de Iwagakure, Yugito fue la única que se percato de esto y decidió intervenir antes de que mostrarán sus habilidades _\- Vamonos, todavía tenemos que ir con Kakashi-Sensei y Kurenai-Sensei, además de darle su primer entrenamiento a Konohamaru -_ Dijo Yugito para que los 3 siguieran sus camino

 _-Tu, el rubio ¿Como te llamas? -_ Pregunto Gaara _\- Además te advierto que si el ninja que está escondido no deja de intentar copiar algun jutsu lo matare...-_ Prosiguió Gaara mientras Naruto sonreía _\- ¿Yo? Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y en cuanto al Uchiha no me importa lo que le pase -_ Contestó el rubio mientras se alejaba con su equipo y Konohamaru restándole importancia a Sasuke que juraba matar al Uzumaki por humillar a la "Elite"

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Era un nuevo día en Konoha, aunque no era uno cualquiera, hoy era el gran día para los genins de todas las aldeas, era el día para demostrar su valentía, su coraje, su determinación, su fuerza y su astucia. Hoy era el día de los exámenes chunin, este evento iba a tener algo en particular, algo que pasaría a la historia, las 5 grandes aldeas elementales iban a presentarse en los exámenes siendo representados por sus respectivos equipos logrando ser la primera vez desde su creación que pasaba y obviamente todos querían dejar una buena impresión

Las calles dejaban ver 3 siluetas que caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, y ganaba varias miradas, un pelinegro que se reconoció como Shikamaru, esta vez sobre su ropa llevaba un chaleco café hecho totalmente de piel, que llevaba algunos agujeros en la espalda dándole un toque "Vago" como le llamaban sus compañeros, su chaleco era idéntico al que usaba su padre. Yugito que llevaba un traje Blanco con tres líneas negras a la altura de los antebrazos y rodillas, en su espalda llevaba una espada, unas botas color negras y su Banda ninja ahora era de color blanco. Y por ultimo Naruto que llevaba una capa negra con detalles en forma de llamas color rojo en la parte inferior, lleva la palabra "Kitsune" (Zorro) en la capa, para que de la palabra Kitsune salieran 9 colas de color rojo, su banda ahora era de color negro y llevaba una espada

Sin embargo el que más llamaba la atención era el rubio, puesto que gracias a su capa le daba un tremendo parecido al Yondaime Hokage, tanto así que la mayoría de la gente pensó que Minato nunca murio y estaba otra vez de regreso en el pueblo

Pasando por alto las miradas de los civiles se dirigieron a la academia donde se realizaría la primera parte de los exámenes, que aunque sus miradas solo muestren serenidad por dentro estaban más ansiosos que cualquier otro equipo por demostrar su poder

Una vez que llegaron a la academia recordaron que el salón donde se debían presentar era el 301, pero antes de llegar notaron una multitud de ninjas en un salón que tenía un genjutsu para hacer creer que ese era el salón indicado, al ver tantos ninjas de konoha que cayeron en ese truco los 3 tuvieron un mismos pensamiento _(Idiotas)_ junto a una gota de sudor en su nuca. Sin embargo ese pensamiento se fue cuando alguien habló detrás de ellos _\- ¿Ustedes son el equipo 7? -_ Preguntó un genin con unas cejas enormes y exageradamente pobladas con un corte de Tazón y un spandex verde _\- Correcto -_ Contestó Shikamaru con un tono perezoso haciendo enfadar al compañero del ninja anterior _\- Pensé que el famoso equipo 7 era un equipo poderoso y no solo unos niños_ \- Dijo otro miembro del equipo, tenía ojos aperlados y un cabello castaño, sus rasgos lo definen como un Hyuga, al escuchar el insulto todos los presentes voltearon a ver la trifulca _\- Cuida tus palabras Hyuga, puedo hacer que te las comas antes de que te des cuenta -_ Lo encaró Naruto siendo observado por la multitud que se había aglomerado mientras que las Kunoichis pensaban el lo sexis que se veían los dos.

Cuando todo el palabrerío a cabo el equipo 7 se fue hacia el aula donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los genins de otras aldeas, se fueron hacia un lugar apartados de los demás y 6 minutos más tarde entró el resto de los novatos de Konoha haciendo escándalo _\- Dejen de poner en vergüenza a la aldea -_ Dijo secamente Naruto mientra los de Konoha lo miraban con mala cara, Kiba se iba a lanzar sobre él hasta que un ninja de cabello gris y anteojos con la banda de Konoha apareció

 _-El tiene razón, están sacando de quicio a los demás -_ dijo el ninja _-¿Tu quien eres?-_ Pregunto Chouji mientras comía _\- Disculpa mis modales, soy Kabuto Yakushi y es mi séptima vez realizando los exámenes -_ Se presentó kabuto que logró capturar la atención de todos en la sala _\- Y les aseguro que que poseo información acerca de todos los participantes -_ Dijo orgulloso Kabuto -

-Quiero información acerca de Rock Lee, Gaara del Desierto y Naruto Uzumaki - pregunto desesperado Sasuke cosa que se ganó una sonrisa por parte del peli gris que saco unas tarjetas a las cuales les inyectó un poco de su chakra y salió la información que el uchiha había solicitado

 _\- Rock Lee pertenece al equipo 9, sus compañeros son Neji Hyuga y TenTen, sus capacidades en Genjutsu y Ninjutsu son Nulas pero en cuanto a Taijutsu se refiere podría darle pelea fácilmente a un Jounin de elite, junto a su equipo completo 60 misiones Rango D, 20 Rang Rango B -_ Terminó Kabuto mientras Sasuke estaba visiblemente molesto pues antes de llegar a la sala había perdido contra un "Inútil" según el

 _\- Gaara del Desierto, ninja de Sunagakure hace equipo con sus dos hermanos Kankuro y Temari, sus habilidades con Taijutsu y Genjutsu son desconocidas y en Ninjutsu es una bestia, aquí dice que puede controlar la Arena a su voluntad. Sus misiones han sido 65 Rango D, 30 rango C y 25 Rango B, además de regresar ileso de cada una de las misiones -_ Siguió Kabuto para que todas las miradas se centraran en dicho sujeto _\- Por ultimo Naruto Uzumaki... -_

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Kabuto se había quedado viendo la información como si de una broma se tratara _\- Seguro es patéticos -_ Afirmó Kiba mientras sonreía por haber dejado en ridiculo a cierto rubio que observaba la escena _\- Naruto Uzumaki miembro del equipo 7 junto a Shikamaru Nara y Yugito Nii, sus estadísticas en combate son increíbles, tiene el Taijutsu a la par de Gai Maito, la Bestia verde de Konoha, en el Genjutsu podría incluso superar a Kurenai Yuhi la maestra del Genjutsu y en cuanto a Ninjutsu se refiere podría hacerle competencia a muchos Jounin de todas las aldeas aparte de tener un alto conocimiento en el Áreas de Kenjutsu y ser maestro nivel 10 en Fuinjutsu, domina subelementos como el elemento Madera, hielo y cristal, sus misiones han sido 134 rango D, 50 Rango C, 15 Rango B, 7 Rang Rango S, puede presumir haber derrotado a los 8 linajes de Sangre y participar en la Guerra civil de Kirigakure, además de tener el... -_ No pudo continuar puesto que un kunai traspasó la tarjeta, cuando vieron de donde provenía era del mismo rubio del que estaban hablando _\- Todavía debo de tener guardada un As bajo la manga ¿no crees? -_ Dijo sarcásticamente mientras veía como unos Ninjas de la neblina se le acercaban y le dieron las gracias a él y a su equipo por lo hecho en su aldea

Después de 5 minutos de constantes miradas en contra del Uzumaki que solo platicaba con sus compañeros de equipo apareció el censor de la prueba llamado Ibiki Morino para explicar las reglas del examen escrito el cual consiste en un sistema de eliminación de puntos cada que se te descubriera copiando.

Al comenzar la prueba muchos se dieron cuenta del objetivo real de esta, Sasuke activo su Sharingan y empezó a ver los movimientos del genin de frente y los copio, Neji y Hinata usaron en Byakugan para poder ver las respuestas, Shino envió a sus insectos para investigar, a Kiba Akamaru le dio las respuestas en un código que solo ellos entenderán, Gaara usó un ojo de Arena para observar, Kankuro salió con una marioneta al baño para poder revisar las respuestas.

Ibiki pudo observar a la perfección cada una de las trampas pero no dijo nada para después decirles pues en General hacían un buen trabajo

El equipo 7 a cabo gracias mayormente a Shikamaru que era un genio y no necesitaba copiar para saber las respuestas, simplemente con leer las preguntas que a su punto de vista era como un juego de niños sabía la respuesta, uso su _"Jutsu de Posesión de Sombras"_ con naruto que estaba a lado de él y empezó a controlarlo para que también respondió de forma excelente mientras esté gracias a su enlace de Jinchurikis le pasaba las respuestas a Yugito

Cuando todo acabó y después de que varios se retiraron debido a la presión de la décima pregunta aprobó a todos los que se quedaron no sin antes decirles lo que habían hecho mal con la intención de que trabajaran más en ello _\- Uchiha, como no podríamos notar que tienes activado tu Sharingan si se te ponen los ojos rojos, Hyuga es obvio que activaron sus Byakugan debido a las venas que se marcan en sus ojos, Inuzuka, deberías enseñarle a ser menos escandaloso a tu perro, Aburame en general buen trabajo solo necesitas hacer más veloces a tus insectos para que nadie los descubra_ \- Y así siguió con cada uno de los participantes que había notado

Cuando les dio la aprobación los que pasaron estaban orgullosos de si mismo por llegar más allá de la primera prueba y ahora estaban esperando con ansias el reto que puede traer la segunda fase


	14. Los Exámenes Chunin (2)

Cuando Ibiki estaba por decir lo que esperaba de ellos en la siguiente fase llegó un kunai que rompió la ventana interrumpiendo su discurso, después un destello morado junto a una gran cantidad de humo que hizo toser a todos en el salón se dejó ver a una mujer de pelo morado y con gabardina _\- Muy bien insectos levanten el culo de sus asientos y vayan al campo de entrenamiento #34 en media hora, si llegan tarde será muy doloroso para ustedes -_ Dijo con una sonrisa sádica haciendo que todos se levanten y se fueran al lugar indicado a máxima velocidad

Una vez allí, y para desgracia de la presentada como Anko Mitarashi, todos llegaron a tiempo, Anko estaba con una cara de desilusión al no poder divertirse con sus nuevos "Juguetes" como ella los llamaba así que decidió proseguir con la prueba y si bien le iba podría escuchar uno que otro grito pidiendo ayuda cosa que la logró reconfortar.

 _\- Firmen esto -_ Dijo mientras les pasaba unas hojas, torpemente un ninja se atrevió a cuestionar la cordura de la examinadora cosa que logró ganar un kunai en su cuello mientras Anko lo amenazaba y unos pantalones mojados a causa del miedo que sentía, queda de más decir que después de eso nadie reprocho y firmaron lo que muy probablemente haya sido su sentencia de muerte

 _\- Cuando acaban de firmar pasen a recoger su pergamino -_ Ordenó después de que explicara las reglas de la prueba que consistía en tener que conseguir 2 pergaminos, uno del cielo y otro de la tierra y para ello tendrían que luchar una batalla a muerte con otros equipos. Era una prueba de supervivencia, era esencial saber estar bajo presión, tener que recolectar dos pergaminos era una tarea fácil, pero pelear por ellos era otra cosa. Una vez que entregaron el papel que desbandaba a Konoha por cualquier muerte el equipo 7 obtuvo su pergamino - El de la tierra - susurro Yugito al recordar que con su nuevo sentido auditivo superdesarrollado escucho a un equipo de Otogakure (Aldea del sonido) tenía el pergamino del cielo por lo que sonrió de una manera que le puso los pelos de punta a sus compañeros de equipo y lleno de orgullo a Anko por ver a su anterior aprendiz en el método de tortura causar tanto temor

\- 11:59 AM - Todos los equipos estaban en la puerta asignada preparándose para lo que se les viene encima, todos revisaron provisiones, armas, medicamento y regalaron sus músculos para la pelea. -12:00 PM - La puertas se abrieron, un latido era todo lo que necesitaban para adentrarse al bosque de la muerte, se escucharon varios suspiros, algunas maldiciones y muchas cosas más en el mismo segundo en el que cambió el reloj, al adentrarse algunos firmaron su muerte y otros se acercaron al triunfo

5 Minutos pasaron desde el inicio de la prueba, entonces sucedió lo inevitable, un grito aterrador inundó el área del bosque, fueron las primeras víctimas de tan cruel y mortal prueba y por esas razones era obvio pensar en que no sería el único grito que escucharon en los 5 días que tendrían que estar atrapados en lo profundo del bosque.

Y en ese lugar se encontraba el equipo 7, caminando hacia su destino, Yugito logró marcar con su aroma al ninja de Otogakure que llevaba consigo el pergamino del cielo, y gracias a su nuevo olfato podrían acercarse lo suficiente antes de que el aroma desaparezca y cuando eso pase usar las habilidades de sensor de Naruto. Cuando se escuchó el primer grito los 3 se tensaron, estar encerrados en un bosque sin poder bajar la guardia por un minuto, sin poder dar un respiro en falso era simplemente arañar la muerte, un tanto excitante en cierta forma, no era la primera vez que se encontraban el los hilos del destino que creaba la muerte para acabar con ellos y aún así siempre producía la misma reacción en ellos... Miedo y excitación. Cuando el miedo se mezcla con un estado de éxtasis se produce una mezcla caótica y si a eso le sumamos la desesperación quién sabe qué cosas podrían pasar

Al poco rato un equipo de Takigakure (Aldea de la cascada) se encontró cara a cara con el equipo 7, lamentablemente fue un mal momento para encontrarse pues la prueba estaba comenzando a surtir efecto, la muerte rondaba por el lugar en busca de alguien a quien llevarse y los equipos estaban dispuestos a ayudarla con su labor. Era una batalla 3 vs 3 donde alguien terminara muerto, por ello ninguno quería comenzar, ninguno era lo suficientemente idiota para comenzar una batalla por su vida sin conocer a sus rivales... ¿O si?

En un arrebato de desesperación uno de los ninjas de Taki se lanzó contra Yugito para dar comienzo a una pelea de Taijutsu donde gracias a el poder de Matatabi Yugito logró agrandar sus uñas convirtiéndolas en garras, este poder hizo que ganara el pequeño enfrentamiento que terminó con el ninja de vuelto a su equipo con grandes rasguños en todo su cuerpo, no terminó en ese momento ya que Shikamaru los retuvo en su lugar con su jutsu de _"Sombra pinchante"_ que atravesó las piernas de los 3 genins obligándolos a quedarse alli, despues Naruto lanzo un Kunai con chakra explosivo e hizo el jutsu _"Multiplicación de Kunais"_ y el kunai se transformó en 9 de ellos que quedaron clavados en diferentes partes del cuerpo de los de Taki para después hacer otros sellos de manos y gritar _\- EXPLOTA -_ dando como resultado una explosión que se escuchó en todo el lugar pero para su desgracia el equipo traía el pergamino de la tierra por lo que continuaron su camino hacia su objetivo dejando atrás varias partes de lo que antes era un equipo genin de Takigakure que no pudo contra las exigencias de la prueba, una lastima que se hayan apresurado en su ataque, de otra forma al ver que los dos tenían el pergamino de la tierra tal vez esto no hubiera terminado como terminó...

Cuando la batalla terminó un potente olor a sangre invadió el lugar y el olor a muerte llegó junto a ella, Yugito se tiró de rodillas temblando por la situación que habían presentado, shikamaru estaba en la misma situación pero lo sabía disimular un poco mejor _\- Chicos -_ Dijo Naruto ganando la atención de sus compañeros _\- Se que es duro hacer todo esto pero es algo que tenemos que hacer, un día podríamos vernos en una situación igual y no podemos permitir sentir temor. Ahora tenemos que seguir -_ Sonrió Naruto que le extendía la mano a Yugito para que se parara y le apoyaba la otra mano en el hombro de Shikamaru logrando liberarlo de la tensión que sentía. Sus compañeros estaban felices de tener a alguien con la mentalidad de Naruto como su "líder", así que con los ánimos renovados salieron en busca del equipo de Otogakure que tenía el pergamino del cielo

Mientras tanto con los otros equipos las cosas tampoco iban muy bien en lo que respecta, por un lado el equipo 9 conformado por Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee se encontraban muy cansados por una lucha que tuvieron contra un equipo de Suna que por desgracia al final del encuentro se dieron cuenta de que ambos equipos tenían el pergamino del Cielo. Con el equipo 11, que era formado por Ino, Choji y el civil de nombre Mitzo, las cosas se pusieron horribles, en un encuentro contra un equipo de Kirigakure perdieron a un miembro del equipo, Mitzo fue muy inconsciente al atacar a su enemigo sin antes pensar en una estrategia, lo cual resultó en una muerte por pérdida de cabeza, gracias a su instinto de supervivencia Choji hizo lo más adecuado a la situación, les dio el pergamino de la tierra que poseían haciendo que el equipo de Iwa lograra reunir los 2 pergaminos. El equipo 8, integrado por Kiba, Hinata y Shino también perdió su pergamino en una lucha en contra de ninjas de Amegakure, sin embargo ninguno logró salir beneficiado pues antes de que el equipo de Ame tomará el pergamino alguien saltó de entre los arbustos y se lo llevó y con ello al equipo rival persiguiendolos. Pero sin duda el que peor lo pasaba era el equipo de Sasuke, Sakura y Sai, ya que se enfrentaron a un Ninja de Kusagakure (Aldea de la Hierba) que ademas de ser muy habil se trago el pergamino del equipo, cabe mencionar que estaban en grave aprieto, además de que el miedo los paralizo, incluso Sai que dificilmente demostraba algún sentimiento ahora mismo estaba temblando del horror que tenía enfrente, por fortuna o por desgracia el encuentro terminó después de que el ninja mordió el cuello de Sasuke dejando una extraña marca en el.

Pasó una hora desde el encuentro del equipo 10 (Sasuke, Sakura, Sai) contra el ninja misterioso de Kusa, en estos momentos estaban en una cueva debajo de un árbol, 2 de ellos estaban inconscientes por la batalla mientras el otro estaba cuidando de ellos, los inconscientes eran Sasuke y Sai que se enfrentaron al ninja y Sakura los cuido puesto que fue la única que no participó en el ataque. A lo lejos el equipo 7 iba conversando de cosas sin importancia hasta que alguien rompió la conversación _\- Están a unos 100 metros -_ Dijo Yugito para que Naruto se empezará a concentrar _\- Hay 12 ninjas en total -_ Dijo Naruto mientras cambiaba la dirección y los demás lo seguían, gracias a las habilidades de sensor de Naruto descubrieron la cantidad de personas en el área y sus niveles de chakra que según Naruto no debían ser ningún problema en caso de luchar contra todos

Pocos minutos después llegaron a un pequeño claro del bosque donde vieron a que Sakura había sido capturada por dos ninjas de Oto a los que Yugito reconoció como sus presas, por otra parte tanto Lee como Choji estaban tirados y desmayados en el suelo, Neji y TenTen agotados en un árbol, Ino escondida entre unos arbustos, Sasuke y Sai inconscientes en una pequeña cueva y la última de los miembros de Oto apartada de todo el problema

 _\- Fue un gran problema encontrarlos -_ Dijo Shikamaru que se acostó en el árbol en el que estaba el resto del equipo _\- ¿Esto significa que nos dejaras la diversión? -_ Pregunto Yugito que daba pequeños saltitos de alegría y Shikamaru se encogía de hombros. _\- Más mocosos de la hoja -_ dijo el ninja de Oto que llevaba una máscara de vendas que cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro y que llevaba un raro artefacto en su brazo. _\- Tendremos más personas a las cuales matar -_ Sonrió sombríamente su compañero que se lanzó al ataque pero antes de llegar a su objetivo dos estacas de hielo atravesaron su pecho matándolo al instante, su compañero que quiso ayudar fue corriendo hacia ellos pero de un salto Yugito y con un ataque del elemento agua logró atravesarle el corazón dejándolo en el mismo estado que su compañero - Misión cumplida -Dijo Yugito que sacaba el pergamino del cielo y se lo aventaba a Naruto quien lo guardo. Antes de irse los 3 le echaron una rápida mirada a la tercer miembro del equipo que miraba todo aterrorizada, Yugito se iba a lanzar contra ella si no hubiera sido por la mano de Shikamaru que lo negaba _\- Vámonos -_ Dijo el Nara para después saltar y ser seguido por su equipo que si bien extrañados por la actitud de esta no le dieron importancia. Los demás equipos también aprovecharon la situación y también se pusieron en marcha dejando atrás a una ninja del sonido que miraba en dirección al equipo 7, sin embargo su suerte le sonrió cuando 3 ninjas de Amegakure cayeron muertos con sanguijuelas en la espalda, la ninja revisó si llevaban algún pergamino y para su fortuna el equipo había encontrado los dos por lo que los tomó y se dirigió a la torre.

5 horas pasaron desde que la prueba dio inicio, en estos momentos el equipo 7 estaba a unos 200 metros de llegar a la torre cuando vieron a Kabuto sin sus compañeros, por lo que decidieron acabar con el puesto que se le hacía sospechoso que alguien que no fuera un espía tuviera tanta información sobre los concursantes, incluso información que muchas veces no se dijeron en el informe al Hokage, llegaron a la conclusión de que alguien lo había mandado a infiltrarse por lo que acabarían con eso en unos minutos

Kabuto se había alejado un poco de su grupo para llevar un poco de agua pero en su mente diferentes pensamientos se encontraban, por un lado pensaba lo benéfico de que su "Amo" haya marcado al joven Uchiha pero por otro lado estaba preocupado por los miembros del equipo 7 (Podrían llegar a ser una amenaza para nuestros planes) pensó. Tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos de lado cuando sus sentidos le gritaron que se agachaba y gracias a ello no perdió la cabeza sin embargo de los arbustos salían varias balas de agua que lo obligaron a retroceder hasta que chocó en un árbol y se reveló que la causante del ataque era la rubia del equipo 7 por lo que decidió lanzar un contraataque pero Oh! sorpresa su cuerpo no se movía, en esos momentos maldijo su estupidez por no actuar antes _\- Malditos -_ Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser consumido en llamas sin que dejaran rastro de él.

Pasaron 30 minutos desde el asesinato de Kabuto y por fin el equipo llegó a la torre donde abrieron los pergaminos y aparecieron sus dos senseis felicitandolos por pasar la fase y en un tiempo récord por lo que estaban muy orgullosos de ellos. Entraron a la torre donde no había nadie y se les asignó una habitación, una hora después llegó el equipo del pelirrojo de Suna y media hora más tarde Kin, la única sobreviviente del equipo del sonido que provocó una extraña sonrisa en el rostro del Nara y cuando Yugito le cuestiono esto el solo cambio de tema levantando sospechas de sus compañeros.

5 DÍAS DESPUÉS

5 largos y aburridos días pasaron desde el inicio de la prueba, por fortuna de algunos pues la espera era eterna y para desgracia de los que todavía no terminaron la prueba pues solo tenían hasta las 12:00 del medio día para terminar. 15 minutos más tarde llegó el último equipo de Konoha, el equipo 10 llegó cuando faltaban 5 minutos para que terminara la prueba y se dirigieron al salón principal donde los demás equipos ya estaban reunidos y pensando en la siguiente prueba: Combates de eliminación directa mediante un torneo. Sin embargo al quedar 26 personas la competencia era mucha.

Los equipos que avanzaron hasta esta etapa fueron:

Equipo 7: Naruto, Shikamaru y Yugito

Equipo 8: Kiba, Hinata y Shino

Equipo 9: Neji, TenTen y Rock Lee

Equipo 10: Ino y Choji

Equipo 11: Sasuke, Sakura, Sail

Equipo de Suna (Aldea de la Arena): Gaara, Temari y Kabuto

Equipo de Kumo (Aldea de la Nube): Samui, Karui y Omoi

Equipo de Iwa (Aldea de la Roca): Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi y Yurui

Equipo de Kabuto: Yoroi Y Mizumi

Equipo de Oto: Kin

 _\- Felicidades a todos ustedes por haber llegado hasta aquí -_ Habló el Hokage _\- Sin embargo pasaron más personas de lo planeado y por lo tanto debemos tener una ronda de preliminares para decidir quién pasará a la siguiente Ronda -_ Terminó el Hokage dando paso a Genma el censor de esta fase y explico las reglas: Combate individual hasta que el otro se rinda, muera o ya no pueda continuar. Miraron una pantalla Gigante donde se vieron los primeros ninjas en pasar a luchar

 _-SASUKE VS YOROI-_

- _Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi Akado se quedan, los demás pasen a las gradas -_ Ordenó Genma para que dieran inicio las preliminares

Apenas comenzado el encuentro Sasuke reveló su dojutsu y empezó una pelea de taijutsu donde gracias a su Sharingan logró pasar la defensa del rival, sin embargo al no poder manejarlo adecuadamente todavía se descuido y Yoroi logró sujetarlo de la Cabeza mientras le drena su chakra ante la atenta mirada de los participantes. _\- No uses la marca por favor -_ Murmuró una pelirosa desde las gradas

En un momento Sasuke se dejo de mover y de su cuello empezaron a salir manchas negras que cubrieron la mitad de su cuerpo mientras su instinto asesino llenaba la sala, de una patada mando a volar lejos a Yoroi que se estrelló contra la pared. Sasuke por su parte trazo sellos para lanzar su ataque _"Estilo de Fuego: Gran bola de fuego"_ grito mientras que la bola impacta el cuerpo de su rival haciendo que suelte gemidos de dolor, sin embargo para Sasuke la cosa no terminó pues lanzo 2 Kunais atados con un hilo y los enredó en el cuerpo del compañero de kabuto para después terminar el encuentro con su nuevo Jutsu _"Estilo de Fuego: Fuego de dragón"_ dijo mientras por los hilos se expandió el fuego dando de lleno a un indefenso Yoroi que vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. _\- Ganador: Sasuke Uchiha -_ Dijo Genma mientras el Uchiha se retiraba no sin antes pasar encima del cuerpo del rival

 _\- AKATSUCHI VS CHOJI -_

Después de la batalla anterior los siguientes nombres aparecieron en la pantalla _\- Akatsuchi de Iwa vs Choji Akimichi de Konoha -_ Mencionó Genma para que ambos competidores bajaran al campo de batalla

Akatsuki no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente lanzó un Jutsu en contra del Akimichi. _"Estilo de Tierra: Pedrada"_ de sus manos empezaron a salir varias rocas de un tamaño considerable y a una buena velocidad que se dirigían a Chouji que no pudo esquivar todas _\- Vamos Gordito dame algo de batalla -_ Rió el ninja de Iwa haciendo enojar al ninja de huesos anchos que empezó a soltar golpes de manera desesperada que no surtían efecto. _"Bola de tanque Humano"_ Grito Choji que se infló a manera de bola y empezó a rodar en todas las direcciones hasta que Akatsuchi creó una pared de roca en la que se estrelló el gordito cayendo inconsciente _\- Ganador Akatsuchi -_ Dijo Genma mientras los médicos entraban por Choji.

 _\- INO VS KARUI -_

Después de que los nombres rondaran por la pantalla finalmente se paró en 2 dando comienzo a la primer batalla de Kunoichis. _\- Ino Yamanaka de Konoha vs Karui de Kumo -_

Ino se puso en la posición de taijutsu de la academia dejándole en claro algo a Karui _(FanGirl)_ pensó la ninja de Kumo que se enfureció porque su rival no tomaba esto en serio. Ino pensó que era la oportunidad de atacar cuando su rival se desconcentro pero antes de llegar a su destino Karui la recibió con un potente ataque _"Estilo de Kenjutsu de la nube: Corte Frontal"_ Murmuró mientras desenvainó su espada y lanzó un corte que dio en el pecho de la Yamanaka dejandola inconsiente por la pérdida de sangre. _\- Ganadora: Karui de Kumo-_ Suspiro Genma ante el aburrido espectaculo que estaba viviendo.

 _\- SHINO VS KANKURO -_

Cuando las asistencias terminaron de atender a Ino dio inicio la cuarta batalla de las preliminares - _Shino Aburame de Konoha vs Kankuro de Suna -_ dando inicio al combate que podría ser el más parejo hasta ahora.

Kankuro saco de un pergamino a una de sus marionetas preferidas "Cuervo" y con esta empezó a lanzar ataques a Shino que solo los esquivaba sin decir ni una palabra o hacer un movimiento de más, en uno de los ataques una bola de gas venenoso impacto al Aburame, Kankuro se dio la vuelta al ver que su trabajo ya había terminado hasta que una voz se escuchó desde la nube de gas _\- Es lógico que hubieras pensado que mis Insectos me hacen inmune a la mayoría de los venenos -_ Dijo estoicamente Shino mientras Kankuro se volvió para atacar.

Shino no había hecho ningún movimiento hasta ahora y no es que lo necesitara, el marionetista se dio cuenta de que poco a poco sus reservas de chakra se iban agotando sin saber el motivo _\- Deberías haber pensado que mis insectos también comen chakra -_ Comentó el Aburame y Kankuro se dio cuenta de que en su espalda había algunos bichos que le abosrbían su chkara. Lastima que fue demasiado tarde. - Ganador Shino de Konoha -

 _\- SAKURA VS SAMUI -_

 _\- Sakura Haruno de Konoha vs Samui de Kumo -_ La fortuna no le estaba sonriendo a la pelirrosa, le tocó enfrentarse a la Kunoichi que probablemente se tome su trabajo más en serio en Kumogakure, sin duda le esperaba una larga tarde a la ninja de Konoha.

Samui vio el pánico que entraba en el cuerpo de Sakura y decidio sacar el maximo de provecho y lanzo una orda de puñetazos al cuerpo de Sakura que poco a poco caía inconsciente... Lo más reconfortante para Sakura es que puede presumirle a Ino que ella no perdió de un único golpe _\- Ganadora: Samui De Kumo -_

 _\- HINATA VS YUGITO -_

Después de la paliza en contra de la pelirrosa y de que se la llevarán al hospital aparecieron los siguientes peleadores. _\- Hinata Hyuga de Konoha vs Yugito Nii de Konoha -_ Habló Genma para que las dos bajarán al campo. No sin antes que Naruto le deseará la mejor de las suertes a su amiga

Al momento de bajar cada una tenía sus propios pensamientos, pero sin duda la que más emocionada estaba era la Hyuga. _(Si logro ganar Naruto por fin verá que tan fuerte soy)_ Pensó Hinata mientras volteaba a ver a las gradas al rubio cosa que no pasó desapercibida por parte de Yugito y decidió no contenerse.

Apenas Genma dio la orden para empezar y Hinata se lanzó con todo hacia el frente, si bien Yugito no se espero que ella tomara la iniciativa tampoco le afectó mucho. La hyuga intentaba dar golpes rápidos intentando cerrarle los puntos de chakra a la rubia que seguía esquivando hasta que vio un hueco en la defensa rival y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago recargado con chakra que hizo que la joven Hyuga se doblara del dolor y escupiera sangre mientras caía al suelo. _"Estilo de fuego: Torbellino de fuego"_ grito Yugito y de su boca salió una buena cantidad de fuego que se juntó en el lugar donde estaba tirada Hinata dando un espectaculo de poder y belleza mientras la heredera Hyuga solo podía gritar del dolor

Aún con todo el daño Hinata se puso de pie, se podía ver que todo su cuerpo presentaba quemaduras de primer y segundo grado. _\- Ríndete, no quiero hacerte más daño -_ Dijo Yugito con un tono frío _\- No... lo haré, él me ha... me ha enseñado a no hacerlo -_ Contestó Hinata volteando a ver a Naruto. _"Estilo de Agua: Balas de agua"_ Dijo la rubia haciendo 5 balas de agua que impactaron en los dos brazos y piernas de la Hyuga mientras la 5 le dio en el estómago pero aún así Hinata no se rindió y se volvió a poner de pie ante el pesar de Yugito. Al ver que Hinata no se rendiría, la rubia extendió sus uñas volviendolas garras y se lanzó en contra de una indefensa Hinata que con quemaduras, rasguños, perforaciones en la piel y de mas se volvio a poner de pie hasta que cayó inconsciente por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo _\- Ganadora Yugito Nii -_ Mencionó Genma y Yugito volvió a su lugar junto a Naruto que la recibió con una pequeña risa mientras le decía _\- Un poco exagerado ¿No crees? -_ A lo que la rubia también se empezo a reir _\- Tal vez un poco -_ Dijo con su característica sonrisa

 _\- GAARA VS YURUI -_

Mientras Yugito y Naruto se reían empezó la siguiente pelea, lamentablemente para el ninja de Iwa no fue lo que esperaba pues le tocó contra el oponente al que nadie quería enfrentarse, al que más sed de sangre tenía. Antes de que se pudiera rendir y salir ileso de la batalla Gaara lo agarro con una mano hecha de arena para después enterrarlo en ella _"Entierro de arena"_ dijo Gaara mientras la arena seguía rodeando al indefenso ninja _"Ataúd de arena"_ gritó después de cerrar su puño y que el ninja de Iwa gritara, el ataque le aplasto todas sus extremidades dejándolo imposibilitado para seguir con el trabajo de ninja. _\- Ganador Gaara de Suna -_ Dijo con un poco de miedo Genma.

 _\- OMOI VS NEJI -_

 _\- Neji Hyuga de Konoha vs Omoi de Kumo -_ Los dos mencionados pasaron al frente solo para que Neji dijera su frase favorita _\- No puedes vencerme, mi destino es ganar -_ y empezó a atacar con su Byakugan activado y con una velocidad tan impresionante que al pobre Omoi no le dio tiempo ni de poder defenderse.

Omoi supo que no iba a ganar la batalla cuando el Hyuga le cerró los puntos de chakra dejándolo indefenso, Omoi sabía la razón detrás de tan brutal ataque, sabía que todos los Hyugas le tenía rencor a Kumogakure por el incidente del Byakugan el cual intentaron robar, sin embargo Omoi no iba a caer, no sin antes recordarle a Neji de donde proviene. _\- Tu destino pudo haber sido ganar, pero tu destino también decidió que seas de la rama secundaria para el resto de tu vida -_ Dijo Omoi mientras caía al piso _\- Ganador Neji Hyuga -_ declaró Genma pero poco o nada le importo a Neji que se lanzó en contra de Omoi intentando acabar con su vida _"Estilo trescientos sesenta y uno de los ocho trigramas"_ Grito enfurecido el Hyuga mientras golpeaba al ninja de kumo a una velocidad que dejó sorprendidos a todos, cuando iba a dar el golpe final una mano se lo impidió _\- ¿Intentas matarlo o que? -_ Cuestiono Naruto mientras todos lo miraban y las asistencias entraban por Omoi. _\- ¿A que se refiere? -_ Pregunto Kiba desconcertado _\- Ese ataque es el ataque final de todos los Hyugas, golpea los 361 puntos de chakra del rival matandolo al instante -_ contestó su sensei Ebisu

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla hubo un intenso choque de miradas entre ambos ninja de Konoha _\- Ya Naruto deja que sigan las batallas -_ Grito Shikamaru desde su lugar. Naruto se dio la vuelta pero noto la mirada de odio que le daba Neji, entonces le lanzó una advertencia _\- Reza para que no te enfrentes contra mi pues disfrutaría romperte cada uno de tus huesos -_

 _\- MIZUMI VS SAI -_

Después del pequeño altercado se vieron los nombres de los concursantes que darían la novena batalla del día. Mizumi, el compañero de Yoroi, se burló del tono pálido de Sai y como era de esperarse este no demostró ningún sentimiento cosa que hizo enojar a Mizumi.

Cuando comenzó la batalla Mizumi estiró sus brazos y sus piernas atrapando a Sai mientras lo apretaba de tal forma que sus huesos se rompieran pero su sorpresa llegó cuando lo apretó con más fuerza haciendo que se convierta en tinta que a su vez se convirtieron en serpientes que aprisionaron a Mizumi logrando que se rindiera después de que Sai saliera de las sombras

 _\- KIBA VS KUROTSUCHI -_

 _\- Venga Akamaru nos regalaron esta batalla -_ Sonrió Kiba triunfante mientras Akamaru ladraba en signo de aprobación, obviamente Kurotsuchi se enojó al ver como su rival la subestimaba por su género pero pensó en humillarlo y darle un golpe en su orgullo. _\- Kiba Inuzuka de Konoha vs Kurotsuchi de Iwa -_

Kiba rápidamente atacó con su jutsu favorito _"Colmillo sobre colmillo"_ pero no espero que su rival le respondiera con un puñetazo de lava mandando tanto a Kiba como a su perro por los aires mientras lanzaba varias aves de Lava que impactaron al Inuzuka que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo y lo remató con su jutsu _"Sellado de piedra de ceniza"_ que lo aplastó hasta dejarlo inconsciente _\- Ganadora: Kurotsuchi de Iwa -_

 _\- SHIKAMARU VS KIN -_

Largo fue el suspiro del Nara al ver que era su turno para pelear, pero después de una pequeña amenaza por parte de Yugito este aceptó sin rechistar, abajo ya lo esperaba Kin, la única sobreviviente de los ninjas del sonido

 _\- Si quieres te puedes rendir y así nos ahorramos todo este problema -_ Propuso shikamaru mientras bostezaba, a Kin no le gustó la actitud del Nara y empezó a lanzarle agujas senbon al Nara. _\- Esta pérdida -_ Dijo Naruto desde su lugar ganando la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor _\- ¿A qué te refieres? -_ Pregunto Karui que estaba a lado de él _\- Shikamaru es el estratega de nuestro equipo y nunca he visto que falle alguno de sus planes y me parece que vi este plan cuando luchó contra Zabuza -_ Contestó la pregunta el rubio mientras los demás volvían a ver el encuentro

Pasaron 10 minutos en los cuales Kin se dedicaba a atacar con todo su arsenal sin dejar a Shikamaru contraatacar. _\- Se acabó -_ Dijo Kin lanzando un puñetazo al estómago de Shikamaru, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo su cuerpo dejó de moverse por el jutsu de Shikamaru, este se puso de pie y lanzó 3 Kunais que a la pared que estaba justo detrás de él, acción que forzosamente realizó también la ninja del sonido solo que al lado contrario. Después Shikamaru empezó a rodear a Kin haciendo que intercambien posiciones quedando Shikamaru en el centro del campo y Kin pegada a la pared, el Nara tomo un Kunai imaginario y se lo colocó en el cuello mientras Kin tomaba uno de la pared y también lo colocó en su cuello- _Te rindes o tu vida acaba aquí -_ Dijo Shikamaru haciendo que la kunoichi se plantee sus posibilidades solo para darse cuenta de que era un juego que no podía ganar así que hizo lo más sensato _\- Me rindo -_ Suspiro derrotada para que segundos después volviera a tener el control sobre ella misma

 _\- TEMARI VS TENTEN -_

La penúltima batalla se anunció cuando los nombres de las 2 kunoichis se mostraron en la pantalla _\- Tenten de Konoha vs Temari de Suna -_ Anuncio Genma para que las mencionadas bajen al campo de batalla

Tenten saco 2 pergaminos y empezó a lanzar varios kunais y shurikens hacia temari que con un movimiento de su abanico las repelió. La lucha era lo mismo, Tenten lanzando diversas armas y Temari las repelía, era de esperar que la ninja de Konoha se frustrara rápidamente e hiciera su técnica más poderosa _"Dragones gemelos ascendentes"_ , dos de sus pergaminos se elevaron por los aires y varias armas fueron controladas por Tenten que no se espero la respuesta de Temari _"Arte ninja: Hoz comadreja"_ con su abanico totalmente abierto lanzó varias rafagas de aire en contra de su rival provocando diversos cortes a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y cayó derrotada

 _\- NARUTO VS LEE -_

 _\- Rock Lee y Naruto Uzumaki -_ El último encuentro estaba a punto de disputarse, los presentes estaban atentos ante el gran combate que pueda ser. Por un lado está Rock Lee un experto en Taijutsu y por el otro Naruto Uzumaki el joven prodigio que si lo que aquel ninja en la primera prueba le había contado era cierto, este será un rival muy peligroso.

 _\- Espero que seas un oponente digno -_ Dijo Lee haciendo una reverencia _\- Espero que me des una buena batalla -_ Dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos

Como era de esperarse Lee se lanzó a una batalla de taijutsu, lo increíble era su velocidad que fácilmente podría igualar a la de un Jonin sorprendiendo a todo mundo, sin embargo Naruto no se movió ni un centímetro y paro una patada proveniente de Lee con una sola mano, este se separó unos metros y volvió a la carga _"Remolino de la hoja"_ Dijo Lee mientras intentaba dar una patada giratoria al Uzumaki que solo se agachó para esquivar y después lanzó un puñetazo al estómago de su rival enviándolo a chocar contra la estatua del sello del carnero que estaba en el campo.

Al levantarse Lee dio un salto hacia lo alto de la estatua mientras miraba a su sensei y este lo aprobaba para algo _\- Gracias Gai-Sensei -_ Dijo Lee mientras se quitaba las pesas que tenía en sus brazos y piernas, las pesas eran de 100 kg cada una por lo que al caer causó una nube de polvo haciendo que los espectadores se sorprendan por el riguroso entrenamiento que este llevaba

Volvió a cargar en contra de Naruto que solo lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro. _"Gota de la hoja"_ Dijo Lee que con una velocidad mucho mayor a la antes mostrada daba una patada descendente a la cabeza de Naruto provocando que la parte donde estaba parado se partiera debido a la descomunal fuerza que llevaba esa patada, infortunadamente para Lee y para los demás vieron como el Uzumaki bloqueo dicha patada solo con cruzar sus brazos. Lee volvió a desaparecer, esta vez apareció debajo de Naruto dándole una patada ascendente que no pudo bloquear y lo lanzó por los aires _"Sombra de la hoja danzante"_ Dijo Lee que se posicionó debajo de la espalda de Naruto, que seguía flotando en el aire, para empezarle a dar diversas patadas en las costillas y después mandarlo a estrellar al suelo. - Este combate se acabo - Comento un Gai orgulloso de su alumno, al escuchar esto todos se preguntaron si ese era el tan fantástico Naruto que les habían hecho creer.

Pero antes de que siquiera alguien pudiera decir otra cosa Naruto salió de una esquina del lugar con una sonrisa aún mayor _\- Pudiste derrotar a mi clon, eso ya demuestra que eres fuerte -_ Dijo Naruto que ahora se lanzó al ataque superando la velocidad actual de Rock Lee, estuvo propinándole varios golpes por algunos minutos hasta que lo envió a estrellarse en contra de un muro. _"Puerta de la apertura: Abierta"_ Gritó Lee que pasó a tener una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana.

 _\- ¿Qué es ese jutsu Gai-Sensei? -_ Pregunto una Sakura que se había recuperado antes de que la batalla de Naruto y Lee comenzará _\- Son las llamadas 8 puertas internas, estas "puertas" limitan tu cuerpo y tu chakra por lo que al abrirlas puedes sobrepasar todos los límites físicos a cambio de un daño a tu cuerpo -_ Contesto Gai preocupado por la seguridad de su alumno. Los golpes de Lee se escuchaban en todo el salón, si bien era sorprendentes las características de este lo era aún más que Naruto lo pudiera igualar

Mientras que Naruto seguía tan fresco como lechuga a Lee ya le estaba comenzando a pasar factura el combate. _"Puerta del descanso: Abierta"_ volvió a gritar Lee para que toda su energía se vuelva a restablecer. _"Puerta de la vida: Abierta"_ Siguió para que ahora su tono de piel adquiera un tono rojo con muchas venas en su cuerpo, Ataco a naruto causando varios pequeños temblores y que el estadio poco a poco quedará destruido, Naruto ya no la estaba pasando tan bien, ahora tenía uno que otro moretón pero aún así sin mucho daño.

 _\- Es hora de luchar en serio -_ Dijo Naruto dejando boquiabiertos a todos pues nadie creería que se estuviera conteniendo _\- Liberación -_ Grito Naruto para que varios sellos que estaban en sus piernas y brazos desaparecieran. Ahora era él quien llevaba la ventaja pues sus golpes eran más fuertes que los de Lee y su velocidad lo igualaba

Ninguno de los dos retrocedía en la batalla, ambos conectaban golpes, era una batalla que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. En esta ocasión Lee mandó a volar a Naruto y volvió a ponerse en posición para el jutsu _"Sombra de la hoja danzante"_ pero esta vez antes de que diera la primera patada Naruto sostuvo la pierna de Lee y realizó un ataque _"Estilo de Hielo: Criogenización"_ Sostuvo con más fuerza su agarre y la pierna de lee le empezó a salir una capa de hielo que envolvió todo su cuerpo produciendo que cayera al suelo soltando un grito de dolor que le erizo la piel a todos los espectadores.

Cuando Genma iba a declarar como ganador a Naruto se escuchó a su rival hablar, _"Puerta del dolor: Abierta"_ Gimió Lee y abrió la cuarta puerta. un pequeño y brillante chakra verde iluminó el cuerpo de Lee y se paró con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Naruto reconoció que su rival era alguien digno, aún después de todo el daño que había recibido se paró y volvió a la carga

Lee volvió a mandar al cielo a Naruto, una vez allí lo atrapó con las vendas de sus brazos impidiéndole moverse _"Loto Primario"_ Grito Lee mientras empezaba a girar sobre su propio eje y caía en picada. _"Estilo de rayo: Electrificación"_ Dijo Naruto mientras envolvía su cuerpo junto con el de Lee en pequeños pero potentes rayos haciendo gemir a ambos por el dolor y obligando a Lee a soltarlo.

Lee cayó en la estatua antes mencionada muy agitado, con sus ropas hechas trizas, unas cuantas quemaduras y numerosos moretones además de que algunos de sus músculos se habían desgarrado por el esfuerzo, por otro lado Naruto estaba un poco cansado, era como si no hubiera tenido una pelea de tal magnitud, lo único que comprobaba que había luchado eran unas pequeñas quemaduras en su cuerpo así que decidió acabar con el enfrentamiento de una vez por todas. _"Loto Primario individual"_ dijo lee que giraba a toda velocidad en contra de Naruto mientras una intensa aura azul lo rodeaba, Naruto lo espero el tiempo suficiente y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca creo 2 Rasengan's de un tamaño considerable _"Raserengan"_ Grito el rubio para después impactarlos a los costados de un indefenso Lee provocando una pequeña explosión en el campo que despues dejo ver como ganador a Naruto.

Al terminar la batalla Lee todavía estaba consciente y se encontraba llorando del dolor por todos los músculos destrozados que tenía, en un momento vio acercarse a Naruto y pensó que era para burlarse de su ineptitud, grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar que lo reconoció como un digno oponente _\- A pesar de que no puedes usar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu eres increíble -_ Reconoció el rubio y después pasó a curarle los músculos desgarrados, después llegaron las asistencias médicas para llevarlo a curar de sus huesos rotos

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Todos los genins ganadores de las rondas preliminares estaban reunidos en la arena o lo que quedaba de ella. _\- Quiero felicitarlos a todos por pasar a la siguiente fase, tendrán un mes para descansar, entrenar y reforzar sus habilidades, al final de este mes nos veremos en el estadio principal de Konoha para la gran final -_ Dijo el Hokage mientras Genma pasaba una caja con números haciendo que los genins tomaran uno _\- Diganme sus números -_ Pidió el hokage quedando de la siguiente manera. Sasuke (3), Karui (9), Akatsuchi (7), Shino (4), Samui (8), Yugito (10), Gaara (5), Neji (1), Sai (6), Shikamaru (13), Temari (11), Kurotsuchi (12) y Naruto (2)

 _\- Los primeros combates serán: Neji vs Naruto, Sasuke vs Shino, Gaara vs Sai, Akatsuchi vs Samui, Karui vs Yugito, Temari vs Kurotsuchi y Shikamaru pasará directamente -_ Terminó el Hokage para después mandar a retirarse a todos los genins


	15. 1 Mes de sorpresas

Cuando todos volvieron a las "Civilización" después de haber estado atrapados 5 días en un bosque donde el pan de cada día es la muerte todos dieron gracias a dios por poder salir de ese lugar que desde hoy sería la pesadilla de muchos genins. En otra parte de la ciudad Naruto y Yugito hablaban de cosas sin importancia hasta que Yugito se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien y no lo había visto desde que salieron de la torre _\- Oye Naru, ¿Donde está Shikamaru? -_ cuestiono la rubia tensando a Naruto, pues si bien sabía donde se encontraba su amigo le prometió no decirle nada a su compañera pues podría ocasionar varias tardes de burla para el joven Nara. _\- Fue a arreglar un problema de su clan -_ contesto nerviosamente y con varias gotas de sudor que recorrían todo su cuerpo, para su fortuna Yugito no lo noto y solo se encogió de hombros, acción que le sacó un pesado suspiro al Uzumaki

 **CON SHIKAMARU**

Shikamaru iba corriendo, algo muy raro en él, iba en dirección hacia las puertas de Konoha en busca de algo o alguien. A lo lejos pudo ver una cabellera negra y larga lo que significaba que había llegado a su destino. _\- Oye espera -_ Gritó Shikamaru haciendo que la joven volteara a verlo _\- ¿A donde piensas ir? -_ Pregunto el Nara al llegar con ella. - _No se, mi equipo fue asesinado por el tuyo, y no puedo volver a Otogakure si no me convierto en chunin, así que supongo que vagare por el mundo -_ Dijo la joven con un tono triste _\- Ven conmigo, en mi casa serás bien recibida, además si no es de tu agrado se que un amigo va a dejar su antigua casa y estoy seguro de que la puedo conseguir a un buen precio para ti, ¿Que dices?... Kin -_ Habló Shikamaru confundiendo a la ninja de Oto pues nunca nadie había hecho algo como esto por ella y menos sin querer recibir algo a cambio, sin embargo el joven que estaba parado frente a ella le estaba ofreciendo un lugar en donde vivir, cualquier persona hubiera aceptado de inmediato pero a ella le habían enseñado a desconfiar de la gente y no confiaría en alguien tan fácil, pero en su perspectiva Shikamaru no se veía con malas intenciones por lo que le dio el beneficio de la duda _\- ¿Porque harías eso? -_ Pregunto un tanto desconfiada, se confundió aún más al ver como Shikamaru agachaba la cabeza para no dejar ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, no pasó desapercibido para ella pues era una experta en notar cambios en el cuerpo de los demás. Al ver que Shikamaru no respondía y solo se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza eligió lo que, para ella, era la mejor opción - _Aún así creo que no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, así que acepto -_ Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que tranquilizó al Nara.

La madre de Shikamaru: Yoshino Nara acepto muy gustosa a Kin en su casa, a parecer de Kin la señora era alguien relajada y serena o eso pensó hasta que unos días después les gastó una "pequeña" broma donde mencionó que le gustaría tener una nieta por parte de Kin, esto obviamente implicaba que tanto Shikamaru y Kin debían casarse o por lo menos primero llegar a ser novios, por la parte de Kin ella estaba muy roja por el comentario de la madre de su amigo, Shikamaru no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, estaba que echaba humo por todas partes de su cuerpo. Pese a todo Kin se sentía protegida y querida, algo que en su anterior "casa" nunca sintió, las noches que paso en el recinto Nara fueron en su consideración las mejores noches que algún día podría haber soñado.

Días pasaron y las relaciones entre los dos amigos mejoraron, se apoyaban mutuamente y se ayudaban en todo, en cuanto al entrenamiento Kin le ayudó en todo lo que pudo. Kin resultó ser toda una gran estratega y combatiente llegando incluso a ganar varias partidas en los juegos de Shogi que a veces tenía con Shikamaru o con el padre de este.

Lamentablemente todo tiene un final y el de esta historia llego al empezar la tercera semana de descanso pues Kin, con un gran pesar de parte de Yoshino, se iba a mudar al departamento que antes le propuso Shikamaru, no era que le desagrade la residencia Nara o le molestara la compañía de los que la rodeaban, al contrario, ella se sentía muy bien tener una especie de "Familia" con la cual convivir pero sintió que ya la habían ayudado mucho y ahora que era un ninja de Konoha podía ganar lo suficiente para mantenerse ella sola. _\- Prometo venir siempre que pueda -_ Dijo Kin antes de ser acompañada por Shikamaru a una pequeña casa de 2 pisos, era un poco sencilla pero a parecer de Kin era perfecta. Cuando su acompañante le contó que esta casa le pertenecía a su amigo Naruto le dijo que también se la había regalado así que ella no tendría que pagar nada. _\- ¿Por qué lo hizo? -_ Cuestiona Kin recibiendo una encogida de hombros de Shikamaru. _\- El es así, siempre ayuda a los demás sin querer nada a cambio, lastima que la gente lo siga tratado mal... También supongo que le agradas, la verdad es muy problemático -_ Contesto Shikamaru mientras le ayudaba a alojarse en su nuevo hogar.

 **CON NARUTO (DOS SEMANAS ANTES)**

El día después de la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunin llegó y con ello la decisión de Naruto de poner las cosas en orden, sin embargo no quería meter en problemas a Yugito por lo que decidió hacer todo esto en secreto y después darle la sorpresa a la rubia. Naruto le había dicho que iría a entrenar un poco sin embargo a lo que realmente iba era a tener una charla con el 3er Hokage.

Iba tan adentro en sus pensamientos pensando en todos los movimientos que debía hacer para no salir perjudicado en esto, también supo que los consejeros civiles no lo ayudarían y en cambio tratarán de poner las cosas a su beneficio. Naruto siempre desconfío de 3 de los concejales, Homura Mitokado era el que menos le preocupaba, si bien era cierto que usaba el poder para su propio beneficio aún seguía pensando en lo mejor para el pueblo por lo que sabía que si exponía buenos argumentos él votaría a favor de el rubio. Koharu Utatane era el principio del problema para naruto, la vieja momia solo pensaba en su beneficio, además sabe de buena mano que siempre odio a Kushina Uzumaki por no dejar que Konoha se acerque a Uzushiogakure por lo que ahora muerta su único impedimento era el bastardo que había dejado en la aldea, Naruto fue heredado por sus padres como el único poseedor de las tierras de Uzu y todas las propiedades que tenía la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze, esto incluía varios comercios, tiendas departamentales, edificios publicos y demas cosas por lo que no era difícil suponer que si alguien manejaba todo eso iba a tener un puesto casi intocable en Konoha y no es necesario decir que esa era la meta de Koharu, tener toda la riqueza para ella, por lo que siempre quiso a Naruto bajo la palma de su mano y fue una de las razones por la que se alió con Danzo traicionando así al tercer Hokage, claro que Naruto sabía de lo que podría se capaz de hacer la vieja concejal por lo que estaba muy nervioso de sus acciones sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás. Danzo Shimura probablemente el mayor problema del rubio para conseguir su meta, Danzo era del tipo de personas que calculaba todo con la mayor precaución posible siempre intentando sacar provecho de la situación por más deplorable que sea, está dispuesto a sacrificar todo por el supuesto bien de la aldea y si ello significa traicionar a sus anteriores compañeros lo haría sin dudarlo, para él todas las bajas sufridas estaban dentro del presupuesto y la única baja permitida para él era el mismo. Danzo siempre quiso que el heredero Uzumaki esté bajo las órdenes de él para hacerlo fiel a Konoha pero sobre todo a él y con ello tener un arma de destrucción masiva para acabar con el Hokage y así poder tomar este puesto por lo que varias veces trató de secuestrarlo a él así como a Yugito. Las cosas para Naruto no se veían del todo bien y menos si nadie te apoyabá pero sabía que esta debía reclamar lo que es suyo por derecho, así que sin más que pensar entro a la oficina de Hiruzen Sarutobi.

 _\- Oh! Naruto que hacer por aquí -_ pregunto el Hokage a sabiendas de la rareza que era tener a Naruto parado en la oficina si no era para entregar otro reporte acerca de una misión que se salió del rango establecido. _\- Vengo a ver si por fin me darás ese sombrero tuyo viejo-_ Bromeó un poco con quien era su figura de un abuelo. _\- Jajaja, si vas muy deprisa caerás Naruto, te recuerdo que aún tienes que hacer una buena presentación el los exámenes Chunin y después convertirse en Jonin para que me puedas quitar el sombrero-_ Molestó un poco Hiruzen al rubio pues desde que era pequeño siempre lo retaba a batallas por las ropas que oficializaba al Hokage. _\- Ten por seguro que me convertiré en el Quinto Hokage, tal vez sexto si ya te pesa la edad y tienes que entregar ese sombrero antes de que te lo quite. Pero a lo que vengo realmente es para reclamar la herencia de mis padres -_ Hiruzen no podía estar más orgulloso de que naruto reclamara lo que por derecho le pertenece aunque eso le cueste una pelea con todo el consejo y mucho papeleo cosa que quería evitar. _\- Esta bien Naruto, en 4 días tendremos una audiencia con el consejo civil, los líderes de clanes y el Señor Feudal -_ Habló Hiruzen recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto que se retiró de su despacho

4 días pasaron y ahora había una junta con todos los líderes de clanes, los consejeros civiles el Hokage y Naruto solo estaban esperando a que la última persona llegara a la sala, pasaron 5 minutos y por fin se vio la puerta abrirse dejando ver a la persona más importante en el país del fuego: El Señor Feudal. Una vez acentuado todo dio inicio la junta _\- Estamos aquí por sugerencia de Uzumaki Naruto_ \- Habló el Hokage cediendo la palabra al más joven de la sala _\- Quiero reclamar la herencia de mis padres -_ Interrumpieron a Naruto cuando alguien del consejo civil le reprocho que un demonio como él no podía tener padres y si así los tuviera no serían de relevancia para la Hoja. _\- Como decía. Mis padres dejaron un testamento donde estipulaba que cuando yo me sintiera preparado podré reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece -_ Naruto le enseñó una copia del documento oficial donde las cláusulas eran que todo lo que le pertenecía tanto a su padre como a su madre serían propiedad de Naruto _\- Nos puedes aclarar quiénes eran tus padres joven Uzumaki -_ Hablo Koharu que no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido en el ataque del Kyubi _\- Mis padres eran Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki -_ Respondió fríamente, por cada palabra que el rubio soltaba de su boca los ojos de todos los presentes se iban abriendo como platos

La sala completa era un caos, nadie creería que aquel que siempre humillaban, golpeaba, amenazaban y condenaron a una vida de sufrimiento era el hijo del héroe más grande que había tenido la aldea, algunos simplemente pensaron en lo absurdo que era que el mocoso se hijo de dos de las personas más importantes de la villa otros ya estaban pensando en que hacer para que el joven Uzumaki los perdonara.

 _\- ¿Cómo tengo entendido todos ustedes abusaron de una manera o otra al pequeño Naruto por lo tanto no solo apruebo que todo lo que algún día fue de Minato y Kushina sea de él, si no que también apruebo que el Uzumaki les de un castigo que él crea justo y si se niegan a cumplir sus castigos no solo recibirán la muerte sino que ustedes y sus familiares quedarán marcados como traidores de la hoja -_ Habló el Señor Feudal y varios de los presentes pudieron notar la tenebrosa sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Naruto. Para él todo había sido mejor de lo planeado, recuperó sus pertenencias y puede aplicar un merecido castigo a todas esas personas que lo trataron mal, no es que el les tuviera odio pero sí que pensaba que merecían una reprimenda por lo que le hicieron durante toda su vida.

 _\- Empecemos con los comerciantes, primero tengo pruebas de que muchos de los locales de civiles estaban bajo la propiedad de mi padre y nunca recibí el pago de la renta por el uso de estos, además de que siempre que ingresaba o me sacaban a patadas, se negaban a venderme o simplemente me lo daban todo a un exorbitante precio, por eso no solo tendrán que darme una recompensa de 20 mil pesos por todos los daños que sufrí, también tendrán que pagarme todas las rentas que no han pagado en el pasado y con intereses y obviamente tendrán que darme, a partir de este mes, la renta por dichos locales cada mes. Sin embargo a los locales que me permitían el acceso y un buen precio la deuda está completamente saldada y no tendrán que darme nada de renta. -_ Dijo Naruto bajo las protestas de miles de comerciantes que se verían afectados por el que ellos consideraban un abuso por parte de Naruto mientras que los beneficiados le daban las gracias al joven, estos locales eran 5: El Ichiraku Ramen quien fue el segundo Hogar de Yugito y Naruto, La florería Yamanaka, la tiendas de ropa de seda de los Aburame, La barbacoa de los Akimichis y la Mini-Biblioteca de los Nara. Todos estaban en disputa por las exigencias del Uzumaki sin embargo se vieron mermados por la voz del Feudal. _\- Silencio, como dejé claro todo lo que pida el Uzumaki se hará, ustedes lo humillaron desde que nació y ahora quieren salir bien parados de esto. ¡No lo permitiré!-_ Gritó el Feudal y volvió a dar la palabra a Naruto.

 _\- Ahora los consejos de los clanes, El castigo será económico, cada uno de los clanes tendrá que darme 30 mil pesos, la razón es que siempre influenciaron a los herederos para que no se acerquen a mí, incluso miembros de su clan han intentado matarme en diversas ocasiones, sus acciones pudieron generar un gran daño psicológico en mi por lo que también tendrán que darme algunos de sus mejores productos gratis, En el caso Yamanaka, podré obtener 20 ramos de flores gratis, claro solo hasta que se acaben el número de ramos indicado, después ya no deberán nada. Los Nara tendrán que darme libros de estrategia avanzada y algunos libros que yo quiera. Los Akimichis me darán una reservación gratis en su Restaurante más famoso de la zona. Los Aburame tendrán que fabricarme algo de ropa de la mejor calidad -_ Empezó Naruto y por un lado los concejales estaban furiosos pero no podían hacer nada, los Líderes estaban sorprendidos por la inteligencia del Uzumaki, los 4 primeros clanes sabían que se ganaron un poco el afecto del rubio quien les pidió muy poco en comparación con lo que le habían hecho _\- El clan Hyuga deben darme la técnica "Puño suave: Aguja perforadora de Tenketsu", Los Inuzuka deben darme a un compañero de batalla, claro está que yo lo eligire, y por el último el heredero del clan Uchiha que en estos momento no se encuentra deberá darme acceso libre a la herrería de los Uchiha -_ Terminó Naruto y algunas protestas no se hicieron esperar, aunque los únicos que protestaban eran los del Clan Hyuga que pronto se vieron callados por el Feudal

Naruto sonrió macabramente en contra de los civiles que estaban temerosos y eso era decir poco, _**(SE CAGARON DE MIEDO)**_ Festejo Kurama en el interior de su contenedor por el miedo que este podía causar en la gente. _\- Para los civiles su castigo será que no puedan acercarse a ninguna de mis propiedades o si no lo tomaré como una amenaza y responderé con la fuerza que yo crea necesaria, también el festival que se festeja cada año en la plaza principal llamada "El zorro y el gato" donde abusaban de mí o mi compañera Yugito Nii queda totalmente declarado ilegal y si observo que alguien lo sigue festejando o se atreve llamarme demonio a mi o mi compañera,podré hacer uso de la fuerza letal. También su poder en el consejo se verá reducido en un 50% y no gozarán de los beneficios de pertenecer a él-_ Los civiles se vieron completamente privados, su poder ahora fue bajado bruscamente y ahora el Hokage podría hacer más cosas con más libertad. El Hokage estaba sorprendido de que también lo hubiera ayudado a él pues siempre busco el medio para sacarse a los concejales de encima y ahora, si bien su poder no desapareció, ya podría tomar algunas decisiones sin consultarnos.

Ahora era el turno de los que más preocupados estaban los 3 concejales de Hiruzen. - _Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado y Danzo Shimura NO podrán tomar decisiones por mí, esto se refiere a que NO participare en el CRA (Programa de reconstrucción de clanes), NO podrán intentar nada en contra de mis seres queridos como lo son: Yugito Nii, Shikamaru Nara, Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake, Yugao Uzuki y Kin Tsuchi, en caso de llegar a tener una familia no podrán someterlos al CRA sin su aprobación y reglas que impondrán y sobre todo NO podrán impedirme continuar con mi carrera ninja, eso conlleva a intentar dejarme estancado como Genin, impedir que el Hokage me conceda misiones de alto rango o prohibirme salir de la aldea. -_ Cuando Naruto termino de hablar vio que danzo iba a abrir su boca e inmediatamente supo lo que faltaba - _Ah! tampoco quiero que Danzo Shimura trate de hacer que me convierta en un AMBU de raíz y tampoco a Yugito ni a mi familia-_ ahora sí termino Naruto dejando a un Danzo frustrado. Si danzo no estuviera en su contra estaría felicitando al niño por pensar en todos los detalles y no dejar nada a la suerte, también le impresionó la habilidad para crear esta situación de una manera casi perfecta

 _\- Para el Hokage su único castigo será proporcionarme los jutsus que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera y para lo que yo quiera -_ Dijo lo último para tratar de sonar amenazador, sin embargo el ya había hablado con el Hokage sobre los jutsus y este lo había aceptado siempre y cuando los usará con el fin de proteger a Konoha

 _\- Por último, si los civiles o ninjas intentan algo en contra de mi persona o como ya mencione de alguien querido para mi, me veré obligado a responder con la fuerza que yo crea necesaria y esto también implica la fuerza letal -_ Término Naruto y se dispuso a marcharse del edificio, sin embargo antes de abrir la puerta giró su cabeza _\- Tienen 3 días a partir de mañana para darme todo lo que pido y si no lo hacen el Señor Feudal mandara a cortar su cabeza, además yo decidiré cuando informarle al pueblo acerca de mi nombre -_ Ahora si se fue Naruto dejando a los presentes con un mal sabor de boca por no poder ni siquiera defenderse de tan potente ataque.

Los 3 días pasaron y en ese periodo los líderes de algún clan ya le habían pagado el dinero que les exigió el rubio así como los productos que pidió, claro algunos de los clanes como los Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame y Nara han tenido que esperar a que Naruto les pidiera el pago de sus productos, el Hokage ya le había entregado todas las pertenencias de su padres así como su casa y algunos jutsus que él pidió y los comerciantes ya le habían dado el pago por todo el daño hecho en el pasado y con intereses. Cabe decir que en estos momentos Naruto tenía tanto dinero como 3 clanes juntos.

Otra cosa interesante fue que su amigo Shikamaru le pidió que le vendiera su antigua casa, esta idea fue absurda para Naruto quien le dijo que se la regalaba pues el dinero no era problema para él, solo que tendrían que esperar hasta el inicio de la tercera semana para que pudieran desalojar el lugar.

La segunda semana termino y con ello el 24 de julio llegó, pasó toda la semana planeando la sorpresa para su amiga, él sabía que tal vez las formas no eran las correctas pero tuvo que hacerlo para que ella no saliera perjudicada y no se arruinara la sorpresa que tenía planeada, solo esperaba que esta noche se pueda arreglar todo. Le pidió ayuda a Shikamaru para citar a Yugito en el restaurante akimichi llamado _"La cita de oro"_ que era el más lujoso, caro y romántico lugar en Konoha, pero gracias a sus movimientos logró una reservación para 2 gratis

Eran las 6 :05 de la tarde y el estaba llegando a un parque cerca de la entrada del lugar, su mente estaba rogando que todo saliera bien pero cuando llego y observo una pequeña banca vio lo más hermoso que pudo ver en su vida, en frente de el estaba Yugito con un vestido que él le había regalado antes, su corazón latió a 1000 por hora al tenerla enfrente. _(Solo espera un poco más Yugito)_ pensó Naruto mientras la tomaba de la mano.

 **CON YUGITO (2 SEMANAS ANTES)**

Para Yugito las primeras 2 semanas libres fueron un infierno, no solo por el extenuante entrenamiento que su Bijuu le había obligado a hacer, si no también porque su rubio se había alejado de ella, cuando estaban en casa apenas se dirigían la palabra y para colmo este siempre se iba diciendo que debía entrenar.

Claro que Yugito no se lo tomó de la mejor manera, desde la primera semana y gracias a su habilidad como mujer se puso a excavar en todos los recuerdo que tenía para ver en qué momento cometió cualquier error que pudo haber alejado a Naruto de su lado. Y como toda buena mujer enamorada empezó a crear paranoias con cada recuerdo presente, pero sin duda el que más le afectó fue el recuerdo de ella combatiendo en los exámenes chunin con cierta kunoichi de ojos perlados, él como casi confesó sus sentimientos a Naruto y si bien este era un poco idiota para el tema del amor no era difícil ver que Hinata sentía algo muy grande por él, por lo que en su mente empezó a delirar acerca de que ellos dos estaban saliendo lo que causó una gran depresión a Yugito por 2 días, en estos días la Rubia se maldecía de no confesarle sus sentimientos a su Naruto.

Todos los días quiso preguntarle a Shikamaru acerca de la situación de Naruto pero siempre estaba con esa chica llamada Kin, no es que a Yugito le cayera mal, al contrario se llevo muy bien con ella y pareciera que son hermanas por la confianza que han desarrollado y por eso mismo no quiere intervenir en la aparente relación que llevan los dos jóvenes y más porque nunca vio a Shikamaru tan feliz como lo era cuando estaba con ella.

Hoy era un Domingo 24 de julio por lo que se podría decir que era un día muy importante para ella, no solo era su cumpleaños sino que también fue el día en que Naruto la salvó de ser violada por un viejo decrépito por lo que ese día siempre la pasaba con Naruto para sentirse más protegida y claro para festejar un año más de vida, sin embargo hoy parecía ser la excepción, a su parecer Naruto olvidó su cumpleaños número 16, otra vez salió a entrenar como se había vuelto costumbre, este día Yugito decidió pasar todo el día en la cama pues tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer o eso era hasta que llegó una pequeña invocación de una sombra que tenía un mensaje para ella, más precisamente una carta de Shikamaru.

 _*Hey Yugito, te veo en el restaurante más lujoso de los Akimichi, "La cita de oro", tenemos que festejar tu cumpleaños como se debe, te veo en el parque que está frente a la entrada a las 8:00 PM. No faltes *_

Volteo a ver el reloj y vio que eran apenas las 6:00 por lo que le daba el tiempo de poder arreglarse, decidió ir pues pensó que no debe de estar todo el día en la cama y si Shikamaru hizo una reservación en tan lujoso restaurante no iba a dejarlo allí como si nada, incluso tal vez pueda preguntarle si sabe algo de lo que le ocurre a Naruto

Dieron las 7 de la tarde y Yugito ya estaba lista, así que decidió salir de casa para despejar su mente, hoy había un pequeño festival, la verdad las calles lucían muy hermosas y si le combinamos el hermoso atardecer que se llevaba a cabo sería el paisaje perfecto, lastima que todo le recordaba al rubio. Caminaba por las calles y recibió muchas miradas, mientras unas eran las típicas de odio había otras que la incomodaban aún más, esas miradas eran de algunos chicos que también le decían lo bella que se ve con ese hermoso vestido morado.

El vestido era simple, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, era en su parcialidad morado, en la cintura tenía flores plateadas que actuaban como un hermoso adorno, era sujetado por los hombros con una tela muy fina casi transparente que terminaba en el pecho con otro pequeño detalle de flores. El vestido para ella es muy hermoso ademas de que se lo había regalado su amado rubio después de la misión en Kirigakure por lo que también tiene un valor sentimental muy grande.

Cuando llegó al restaurante se le hizo raro no ver a nadie dentro de él pero le resto importancia y se dirigió al parque cerca de la entrada como la carta indicaba. Se sentó en una pequeña banca que había allí y espero 5 minutos hasta que llegó la sorpresa, vio como el hombre de sus sueños llegaba, Naruto venia vestido con un traje completamente negro y debajo una camisa del mismo color, el corazón de Yugito latió a mil por hora cuando se acercó y le ofreció su mano para entrar al restaurante. _\- Te... Tengo que... Tengo que esperar a Shikamaru -_ Tartamudeo un poco al ver a su compañero vestido de una forma tan apuesta. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando le explico que shikamaru solo le hizo un favor escribiendo la carta para darle una sorpresa. _**-Vamos Gatita has algo -**_ Gritó el Nibi dentro de ella y por arte de una extraña fuerza ella tomo la mano de Naruto para entrar al restaurante. Ella iba con un rubor del tamaño de Júpiter algo que ha Naruto le pareció hermoso. Cuando entraron la camarera los acompañó a un salón privado donde hubo música, espectáculo, buena comida y una gran interacción entre la pareja

Al salir del restaurante dieron un pequeño paseo por la aldea, pasaron por el festival donde jugaron algunos juegos y ganaron algunos premios, entre risa y risa dieron las 12 de la noche por lo que Yugito sugirió ir a casa pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto la llevó al distrito más bonito de Konoha, llegaron a una pequeña casa perfecta para dos personas a simple vista. _\- ¿Te gusta? -_ Pregunto Naruto y al no escuchar respuesta vio que su acompañante estaba encantada con la casa por lo que se acercó a ella y la abrió, desde antes de llegar a la puerta principal vieron el jardín el cual era muy bello y al entrar dentro de la casa la rubia se llevó la sorpresa de que era tan espaciosa como para 4 personas _\- Espero que te guste porque será nuestro nuevo hogar -_ Dijo mientras caminaba hacia una de las habitaciones. _\- Este es tu cuarto -_ Dijo y Yugito vio que todas sus cosas ya estaban allí.

Al bajar de nuevo a la sala Naruto se puso frente a ella y hablo - Esta es la razón por la cual he estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, quise que fuera una sorpresa para ti, lamento si te hice sentir mal - Dijo Naruto con pesar, pero no pudo decir nada más pues dos brazos lo rodearon en forma de abrazo - Gracias por todo - Dijo Yugito y estos se fueron a la cama. Yugito decidió que hoy los dos dormirían juntos para celebrar, cosa que causo un gran rubor en Naruto pero con tal de verla sonreír el acepto.

 **DÍAS DESPUÉS**

 _( Así que con esta técnica es la que hizo famoso a mi padre, veamos qué tan rápido puedo aprenderla )_ Pensó Naruto quien estaba en las montañas entrenando para las finales de los exámenes chunin

 _\- La técnica especial del Clan Nii si que es bastante difícil de aprender -_ Respiro pesadamente Yugito quien se encontraba en un bosque entrenando. _( Y el Kekkei Genkai del clan también parece ser difícil de dominar)_ Pensó antes de volver a hacer 50 Clones de sombra


	16. Las rondas Finales

Ha pasado 1 mes desde que las preliminares terminaron, hoy se decide el futuro de los ninjas de cada aldea que participó y funciona avanzar hasta estas instancias. Todos los genins estaban reunidos en el estadio principal de Konoha ante una multitud de civiles que venían desde todas las ciudades, estaban ante sus compañeros que no alcanzaban llegar a las últimas más sin embargo, apoyaban a la gente, ante sus jonin sensei con los que habían trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí, pero sobre todo estaban ante los líderes de su aldea, ante los 5 grandes Kages de las aldeas elementales:

Hiruzen Sarutobi el Tercer Hokage. El llamado "Dios Shinobi" por su gran variedad de Jutsus de todas las afinidades elementales.

Rasa el Cuarto Kazekage. Conocido como el de la "Arena Dorada" por su habilidad con esta en el campo de batalla

Mei Terumi. La Kunoichi que tomó el puesto de Mizukage después de la guerra contra Yagura el anterior Mizukage

A (Ei): el Cuarto Raikage conocido por ser el Shinobi más veloz en esta época.

Onoki el de las dos escalas. El Tercer Tsuchikage y mejor usuario del elemento Polvo en esta epoca

Después de un rato charlando entre ellos, lo esperaban en este torneo decidieron dar inicio a lo que prometen ser emocionantes duelos. _\- QUE LAS RONDAS FINALES EMPIECEN -_ Grito el Hokage _\- Pero antes quiero agradecer a los 4 Kages que están aquí reunidos -_ Terminó y el público entero se llenó de ovaciones para los líderes de las 5 grandes aldeas. En la arena Genma ordenó que solo Neji y Naruto permanecieran en el campo de batalla y que los demás esperen su turno en el palco de los participantes.

Genma dio la señal para la primera batalla y enji rápidamente se abalanzó en contra de naruto - Prepárate para ser humillado Uzumaki - grito Neji mientras corría en contra de naruto con el Byakugan activado, Naruto solamente esquivo los ataques de su oponente esperando el momento preciso para atacar. _\- Ocho trigramas: treinta y dos palmas -_ Dijo Neji para intentar dar golpes en los puntos del chakra del rubio que recibió uno que otro golpe "Estilo de viento: Vendaval" Dijo como pudo Naruto y una rafaga de aire obligó al hyuga separarse de él . _"Rasengan"_ grito Naruto mientras caía obligando a Neji a usar su _"Rotación Celestial"_ Neji giro y libero chakra de todos sus puntos de chakra con forma de una canción de este haciendo que el rubio choque contra la barrera para luego disiparse demostrando ser un clon

 _"Clones de sombra"_ Grito Naruto y 50 clones de él aparecieron para atacar a Neji que se defiende con su puño suave. Cuando solo quedaban 10 de los clones todos atacaron a la par con _"Estilo de tierra: Puño de roca"_ la mano de los clones se volvió tan dura como una roca e intentaron golpear a Neji que al no tener escapatoria realizó de nuevo la "Rotación celestial". El rubio estaba feliz de que esto es bien sabido y hay millas de distancia que ese jutsu consume demasiado chakra.

En el palco de los Kages todos miraban contentos tal combate. - _Una lucha entre 2 genios -_ lo denomino el Raikage. En las gradas la mayoría de los civiles y ninjas que estaban presentes se enviarían por el mundo maravilloso, el duelo era de ida y vuelta, de golpe por golpe y que todavía tenía gente que quería ser rebelde contra el demonio dominado por la gente que quería ver un buen espectáculo sin importar si era un demonio o no.

En el campo de batalla los dos combatientes ya estaban cansados, Neji usaba mucho la _"Rotación celestial"_ por lo que estaba más cansado que Naruto que estaba comenzando a sudar. _"Estilo de fuego:_ bola _de fuego"_ gritaron 4 clones de Naruto y cada uno por el frente, _\- Ro..Rotación Celestial -_ Dijo cansado neji mientras que volvía a girar pero para su desgracia el ataque no terminó allí pues Naruto iba corriendo hacia el _\- Estupido, como atravesará alguien tan patético la defensa definitiva de los Hyuga -_ Se burló mientras sigo girando y liberando chakra, al estar lo suficientemente cerca Naruto dio un pequeño salto y susurro _\- Kamui -_ La Hyuga dejando a Neji, Los Kages ya los Hyuga con el ojo cuadrado el atravesar de una manera directa la barrera

Al llegar a Neji el rubio le dio una patada ascendente enviándolo a volar, salto y se puso detrás de él y lo sostuvo con brazos y piernas, _"Loto primario"_ grito Naruto mientras giraba sobre su propio eje y caía en picada. Esta es la versión más reciente de Gai ya Lee. No es una imitación simple. Naruto logro copiarla a la perfección por lo que no era una simple imitación. Mientras Naruto giraba en los cielos, uno de los clones de Naruto hacía sellos de mano _"Estilo de tierra: Protuberancia terrestre"_. Del suelo comenzó a salir un pequeño bulto de tierra que desde lejos se veía lo duro que era, cuando el original estaba en un punto de caer completamente soltado a Neji que ya no pudo hacer nada y chocó contra la pequeña montaña de tierra que se formó mientras que a Naruto lo agarraron en el aire 2 de sus clones. Obviamente al recibir tal impacto en la cabeza Neji iba a ser incapaz de poder continuar _\- Ganador Naruto Uzumaki -_ Declaró Genma y todo el estadio se volcó en las ovaciones hacia el uzumaki que vio a todos, incluso a los que lo golpeaban de pequeño, aplaudirle por lo bien que lo había hecho.

En el palco de los Kages todos quedaron satisfechos. _\- Es bueno -_ Dijo secamente Onoki _\- Tal vez solo fue suerte -_ Mira de igual manera Ei mientras que los demás los miraban extrañados pues para pasar la barrera de las Hyugas se necesita más que suerte.

 _\- SASUKE V SHINO -_

Luego de la sorpresiva derrota de Neji a manos del Uzumaki, Genma llamó a Sasuke y Shino al campo de batalla. _\- Ríndete aburame, no tienes posibilidades ante la élite -_ Trató de intimidar Sasuke sin resultado pues Shino parecía que no le prestaba ni se preocupaba por nada que molestara al último Uchiha.

Empezó la batalla y Sasuke activo para compartir los juegos para lanzar Shino que solo lo observaba cuidadosamente. Sasuke ataca con una bola de fuego que fue fácilmente esquivada por el Aburame, este se levantó sus insectos para arrastrar la mayor cantidad posible del chakra rival. Todos los insectos que se salieron con la cabeza en su chakra pero no pudieron evitarlo absorbieron algo de se energía. _\- ¿Como te atreves? -_ Gruño Sasuke e hizo una posición de manos que Kakashi conocía muy bien "Chidori" Grito Sasuke y corrió en contra de Shino mientras que escuchaba como si millones de aves aves cantarán. Al llegar con el Aburrido le clavó el Chidori en el pecho pero su sorpresa llegó cuando este se convirtió en insectos que se lanzaron furiosos contra Sasuke quitándole la parte más pequeña de su chakra y más aparte el que usa cuando realizó el chidori dejó sus reservas casi un cero por lo que se vio obligado a usar la marca de la maldición en su primera etapa para atacar con la mayor eficacia y poder a su rival, que después tomó la decisión más sabia que una vez que podía elegir en estos momentos: Rendirse.

Los Kages no estaban precisamente contentos con la actitud del último Uchiha pero no podían hacer nada ante esto, sin embargo les impresionó lo bueno estratego y pensador fue Shino, además de tener el valor de aceptar la derrota por lo que llega a ser un ascendente Chunin ya dirigir un equipo para controlar bien sus emociones para no poner en riesgo a sus pupilos.

 _GAARA VS SAI_

Sai se encuentra en un dilema, si bien Danzo le había dado la misión de proteger a Sasuke para que se haga más difícil también lo hizo y demostrar ante su pueblo que es un ninja leal a Konoha, por lo que no sabía si rendirse ante el sanguinario que tenía en frente y que probablemente lo dejo por último, como para seguir realizando su misión o luchar por conseguir una cosa que nadie esperaba, por primera vez, en su vida, en su caso, en el cual, un frente frente a Gaara.

No se pudo seguir debatiendo el mismo porque una mano hecha de arena se dirigió a él a toda velocidad, solo se logró esquivar el ataque cuando varias balas de arena ya se dirigen contra él así que sacó su tanto y las cortas por la mitad para después sacar un pergamino y crear 3 tigres gigantes hechos de tinta, _"Arte ninja: Pergamino de bestias gigantes"_ . Al llegar a los tigres con Gaara lo atacó a un muro de arena lo protegía de cada uno de los ataques y después liquidó a las bestias sin recibir un golpe

Gaara se aburrió de esperar y paso al ataque con uno de los jutsus característicos del cuarto Kazekage _"Tsunami de Arena"_ , todo el campo se vio abatido por una poderosa gigante de 15 metros que sí lo había sido por los sellos de protección que había en el terreno para proteger a los civiles, Kages y los demás participantes estaban atrapados. Sai quedó bajo la arena y intento salir lo más rápido posible, sin embargo uno de sus pies se quedó atascado y Gaara hizo su clásico movimiento _"Entierro de arena"_ que le aplastó toda la pierna a Sai, no al grado de que se acabara en la carrera ninja pero si lo deja fuera de trabajo por lo menos 1 mes. Sai se vio imposibilitado para seguir pero estaba contento de lo bien que se siente seguir a tu alma y corazón, claro que cumplió exitosamente una mision se sentia bien, pero no había presentado nada como esta sensación.

Los Kages fueron impresionados por el poderío de Gaara y por la buena reacción que tuvieron Sai quien demostró no tener miedo ante una situación que probablemente significa la muerte. _\- Sin ningún rasguño -_ Alabo el Hokage al hijo de Raza mientras que este se sentía orgulloso por su hijo que aunque no lo demostraba se preocupaba por él y por sus otros dos hijos.

 _AKATSUCHI VS SAMUI_

Este era un duelo de ataque y defensa donde Samui era la espada que intentaba cortar su enemigo y Akatsuchi era el escudo irrompible que se defendía de todos los ataques. El ninja de Iwa hacia todos sus movimientos sin importarle nada a su alrededor, solo le importaba ganar y si para eso necesitaba romperle todo los huesos a la ninja de Kumo lo haría sin dudarlo.

 _"Estilo de tierra: Jutsu de Golem"_ fue el bajo en manga de Akatsuchi y aunque le gustó más en su jutsu mas poderoso que otra. El golem creció en el suelo y fue en contra de Samui que pese a la desventaja que suponía que el combate luchó hasta el final demostrando ser una Kunoichi comprometida a su aldea y aunque al final cayó eso no le resta puntos con los Kages que miraban al modelo de Kunoichi que tenían en frente.

 _\- KARUI VS YUGITO -_

El quinto enfrentamiento del día llegó, Kurui vs Yugito era un duelo que todos llamaban la atención por el doble de Kunoichis mas fuertes enfrentándose entre sí. _\- Espero que tu no seas solo en un juego -_ Hablo Karui mientras recordaba las anteriores 4 Kunoichis de la hoja que hizo una manera tan simple en las preliminares.

Karui desenfundo su espada y fue atacante un Yugito con varios cortes, que tenía una buena velocidad pero no fue comparada con la de Yugito que alargó sus uñas y bloqueó el tajo que venía hacia ella con una sola mano. _\- Gran uña de gato -_ Dijo la rubia e impregnó su mano libre con chakra y le dio un fuerte rasguño en el pecho de su rival que no pudo esquivar el todo el ataque. _"Estilo de agua: corriente marina"_ dijo _: "_ Yugito y de la humedad del ambiente se comenzó a formar una potente marejada que dio de lleno en su rival".

Cuando Karui se paro a lo largo de su espada de una forma diferente a la que había estado mostrando. _"Kenjutsu de la nube"_ grito Karui y de 10 pergaminos que tenía en su espalda salieron 10 palabras que las manejaba como si fuera un juego simple se tratara, pero para su desgracia Yugito ya estaba esperando y cuando se acercó a su ataque _" Bola de pelo de ratón "_ Gritó Yugito mientras pequeñas bolas de fuego color azul y con forma de roedores se dirigen a la ninja de Kumo arrinconandola para luego explotar y que salga volando hacia los aires. _\- Estilo de agua: Agujas de agua "_ Grito yugito y el mechón de agua que impactaron el cuerpo de Karui dejándola indefensa _" Estilo de agua: Gran Tsunami "_ dijo y una ola de 10 metros atrapados por los aires a la pelirroja dejandola inconsiente.

Decir que los kages están sorprendidos en muy poco tiempo quedaron fascinados con la habilidad de la rubia, era obvio pues no todos los días con el mismo estilo de pelea brutal y el perfecto manejo de la naturaleza que Tobirama Senju el segundo Hokage. Era bien sabido por todo el mundo ninja que se enfrentaba al segundo lo más probable es que no saliera vivo en el conflicto y en estos momentos se formaba una mini-Tobirama lo que le ponía las pelos de punta a más de uno

 _\- TEMARI VS KUROTSUCHI -_

Una lucha entre dos grandes estrategias se estaba llevando a cabo en estos momentos, una lucha entre la tierra y el viento como elementos principales, ninguna de las dos cosas ganaba ventaja sobre su rival, ninguna desperdicia ni un solo movimiento, lo planean todo con el más mínimo detalle y siempre pensando en las infinitas posibilidades que puediera tener, siempre ha sabido que las grandes mentes siempre se opone a la otra y solo se puede sacar ventaja cuando alguien se distrae por una milésima de fracción de segundo.

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, _"Arte ninja: Huracán"_ Gritó temari mientras que con un fuerte movimiento de su abismo se convirtió en un gran Huracán que arrasaba todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino. _"Estilo de Lava: Tornado de lava"_ Susurro Kurotsuchi y un abrasador tornado de lava salieron de la boca de la ninja de Iwa. En ese momento Temari se dio cuenta de su gran error, olvido que puede rivalizar con la naturaleza Lavado por lo que su tornado de aire no tenía oportunidad ante el ataque de su rival, los 2 ataques chocaron en el centro del lugar para dar como resultado a la ninja de Iwa como ganadora de la batalla al ver su rival con diversas quemaduras en todo el cuerpo.

En el palco todos se encontraron satisfechos por los combates que se han visto hasta el momento, todo lo que necesitas para sacar un ganador a la semifinal del torneo:

Naruto era un monstruo en el buen sentido de la palabra, pero que tenía un potencial de poder, no tenía un nivel bajo, tenía que enfrentarlo y que era capaz de hacer todo lo posible contra él. sido todos los uchihas y si sumamos la extraña marca en su cuello todos como el ganador al último Uchiha.

El otro combate fue entre Gaara la arma final de Suna, demostró no tener piedad con nadie que se meta en su camino e incluso salio sin rasguño de su batalla, su era rival Akatsuchi que dejó en claro que el no se andaba con juegos ni rodeos, él tenía un objetivo y si para eso tenía que aplastar gente lo haría sin dudarlo, una decisión difícil pero al final todos lo vieron como ganador al ninja de Suna

La tercera batalla no se quedó atrás en cuanto a la emoción, por un lado Yugito demostró que tenía la fuerza, el templo, el coraje, la ambición, el carácter y el todo por la habilidad para la mayoría de la gente no hay servicios disponibles para gente como Kurotsuchi que es capaz de jugar con tu mente y otra cosa que no sea la misma cosa que Kurotsuchi.

El último fue el heredero del clan Nara que si bien no lo vieron pegado, siempre estuvo buscando la mejor forma para enfrentarse al ganador de cada batalla por lo que se combinó con su habilidad, que podría estar más que preparado para enfrentar al reto. que sea y salir bien librado ...

\- Daremos 30 minutos de descanso para que los participantes puedan recuperar sus fuerzas y para que todos puedan tener en sus apuestas - Habló desde su palco el Hokage. En la entrada de Konoha alguien va entrando y que las calles están vacías a excepción de los ninjas que vigilan. _\- Con que son los examenes Chunin, veamos si hay talento -_ dijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al estadio

30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

El tiempo de espera terminó y la gente volvía a estar con las apuestas hechas, estas apuntaban a 2 competidores en específico: Kurotsuchi la ninja de Iwa y Sasuke Uchiha para llegar a la final y claro que todos pusieron a último palo Uchiha como ganador del torneo y también hubo una pequeña parte de la población que apostó por el ninja de la arena, sin embargo había alguien que apostó todo por dinero en Naruto, Shikamaru y Yugito,esa persona no es nadie más que Kurenai que le tenía la fe en la que sus pupilos para que al menos uno de ellos llegue a la última y sí lo hiciera avanzar hasta ese momento ella se hizo millonaria porque fue la única persona que apostó por ellos y ¿Qué significa la cantidad de dinero que se puede perder si no se puede retirar de su trabajo de ninja y dedicarse a cuidar la persona más especial para ella?

 _\- SASUKE VS NARUTO -_

En el momento en el que están parados en el medio del campo, una explosión de humo se hizo presente y se fue al ninja más fiel de Konoha en los últimos años: Jiraiya el sabio de los sapos, todo mundo sorprendido por la aparición tan repentina de "Gama Sennin" que solo ignoró a los dos participantes y de un salto llegó a donde estaban los 5 Kages que lo saludaron.

Genma dio inicio al combate y a ambos entraron en modo batalla solo que esta vez Sasuke lo echó en cara que no valía la pena usar el Sharingan en alguien tan patético como el.

Naruto corrió contra el uchiha y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo obligó a doblarse solo para ser brutalmente contra la pared, _"Estilo de fuego: Flama del fénix"_ Grito Sasuke desde la pared mientras que varias llamas se dirigen en contra del rubio, _"Estilo de agua: Balas de agua"_ dijo Naruto y ambos ataques colisionaron en el centro del campo dejando una nube de humo. Esta situación no fue un problema para las grandes habilidades sensoriales de Naruto que durante los 2 minutos que duró la nube de humo le dio una buena noche de golpes al pelinegro

Una vez que la neblina se fue del lugar Sasuke utilizó su segunda afinidad de chakra _"Estilo de rayo: Esfera eléctrica"_ , como Sasuke todavía no manejaba muy bien el ataque y la naturaleza de chakra el resultado fue una bola de rayos de un tamaño regular que se dirige lentamente al rubio, _"Estilo de viento: Rafaga"_ grito el Uzumaki y con su palma le devolvió el ataque al uchiha a una mayor velocidad que antes, Sasuke no se pudo evitar su propio ataque y el dolor de cabeza causando varias heridas

Sasuke estaba echando humos porque alguien tan débil como Naruto lo estaba humillando por lo que gracias a su ira la marca de maldición se activó hasta la segunda etapa sufriendo un cambio que muchos les horrorizó. Su piel se volvió en una tonalidad de gris, sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros, en su nariz tenía una extraña marca en forma de cruz color negro pero lo más horroroso fue luego de que su cabello se alargó y se volvió loco grisáceo dos alas aparecieron en su espalda dándole una forma de un demonio en el cuerpo de un humano.

Después de la transformación Sasuke pasó a darle múltiples golpes a Naruto que no podía hacer nada antes que el Uchiha pero que solo hacía hasta que un puñetazo lo mando a estrellarse a la pared, el otro rubio aprovechó para quitarse los sellos que tenía en su cuerpo y volvió a arremeter contra el uchiha que estaba enojado de que aún con su nuevo poder no es capaz de detenerse en el movimiento por compartir su Sharingan de 2 tomoe's emocionando a la gente porque iban a presenciar todo el poder del último uchiha. _\- ¿Solo 2 tomoe's? ¿Crees que es suficiente para vencerme? -_ preguntó en forma de burlar Naruto cosa que enfadó aún más a el peliazul. _\- ¡LLAMA! TU NUNCA PODRÁS TENER ESTOS OJOS -_ gritó Sasuke ganando una sonrisa ligera en el rostro de Naruto _\- No, no, no, te equivocas Uchiha -_ Hablaba mientras activó su Sharingan con 3 tomoe's demostrando que está en su estado completamente maduro _\- El clan Uchiha no es el único en el poder despertarlo, existen otros métodos para poder obtenerlo -_ terminó de hablar y se lanzó contra su rival en una lucha de Taijutsu de lo más dispareja pues si bien el Uchiha era capaz de ver los movimientos de su rival este podía encontrar más huecos en su defensa además de tener un mayor control sobre su cuerpo. El Uzumaki le dio una patada ascendente y envio a volar a su rival mientras decía las palabras mágicas que volvieron a sorprender a Gai ya Lee. _"Gota de la Hoja"_ y le empezó a dar un gran número de patadas en las costillas para después mandarlo al suelo, todo esto ante los gritos de dolor de Sasuke.

Cuando se levantó Sasuke se saltó hasta lo más alto del campo e hizo un tiro de manos, _"CHIDORI" gritó_ y se lanzó sin importarle las consecuencias de caer en picada hacia su rival, cuando estuvo a punto de atravesar su cuerpo con el jutsu de asesinato el rubio lejo dejo solo en la forma evolucionada del _Sharingan - Mangekyo Sharingan -_ susurro con odio Sasuke y estiró la mano para intentar clavar en el pecho el chidori cosa que fue en vano así que simplemente pasó de largo atravesando todo el cuerpo de Naruto dejando a todos con la boca abierta, porque nadie sabía de qué se trataba, excepto por el hecho de que Kakashi que solo vio como su pupilo dominó uno de los poderes que ofrece el Mangekyo.

Para Sasuke fue terrible ver el Sharingan en los ojos de alguien más, pero fue más doloroso que esos ojos que tanto odiaba porque el recuerdo de su hermano, el embargo tenía algo que no estaba en los ojos del rubio, así que recordaba, Itachi al activar su Mangekyo tuvo los 2 ojos de la misma forma pero Naruto no, Naruto tenía en el ojo izquierdo una forma y en el derecho otra cosa que llegó a la conclusión de que al despertarlo de otra forma podía tener dos ojos diferentes pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia ya que me siento como toda su energía del sello se iba.

Naruto terminó su trabajo cuando golpeó el mango de su espada en el mundo de la conciencia y solo pudo ser golpeado por una pequeña maldición. Naruto iba a salir del campo cuando vio algo que le llamaba la atención y era que su sensei. Kurenai estaba dando un cartel con un cartel en el que estaba en forma chibi cargando un trofeo. _\- VAMOS NARUTO, HAZTE CHUNIN -_ gritó eufórica Kurenai _\- Y hazme millonaria a mi -_ Susurro lo ultimo, por otro lado el rubio estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa por su maestra en esa forma algo raro en kurenai ... _(Demasiado raro)_ pensó el Uzumaki mientras veía a Kurenai con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los Kages estaban impresionados por la habilidad del rubio y por el extraño jutsu que acababan de ver, sin embargo ya no podían ver el Mangekyo Sharingan no tenía ni idea de lo que pasó. _\- Ese niño Uzumaki sí que es una caja de sorpresas -_ admitió el Kazekage

 _\- GAARA VS AKATSUCHI -_

Akatsuchi fue decidida a derrotar al arma final de Suna, no solo para pasar las últimas sino también para hacerle un favor a su pueblo al derrotar a alguien tan poderoso dejando en claro la supremacía de Iwa sobre Suna ... Lastima que las cosas no siempre salgan como se imaginan.

La batalla fue una masacre de principio a fin, la era de Gaara algo inestable que provocaba las terribles ganas de matar a su rival y sí a los que los suyos que Naruto demostró ser alguien digno para demostrar su existencia y que dentro de él el Ichibi / Shukaku le gritaba que matara a todos esto se transformó en poco a poco en un vertedero de sangre

 _"Granizo de arena"_ del cielo que pesadas bolas de arena que aplastarón todo a su paso y que incluye al ninja de Iwa al que el aplastaron sus dos extremidades inferiores dejándolas inutilizables durante el menos 3 meses. _"Shurikens de arena"_ gritó el pelirrojo para mandar 50 Shurikens de arena que dieron en todas las partes del cuerpo de su rival que cayo inconciente de todo el dolor soportado hasta ahora.

 _\- KUROTSUCHI VS YUGITO -_

El combate comenzó y las dos se adelantaron en un combate de taijutsu donde ambas dejaron ver todo su potencial en esa área, No hubo daño por lo que tomaron la decisión de separarse para volver a dar inicio a la pelea solo que en esta ocasión gracias un error de Kurotsuchi su rival aprovechó y le dio un golpe cargado de chakra en la frente

Esto fue a la ninja de Iwa que decidió vengarse por el golpe recibido, _"Estilo de tierra: Trampa de rocas"._ Sus manos en el suelo y en la parte donde estaba parada la ninja de Konoha. El suelo se abrió y se tragó. _"El estilo de fuego:_ la bola del _pelo del ratón"_ dijo _"_ Yugito que para sorpresa de la ninja de Iwa está sinningun rasguño, la sorpresa fue tan grande como que no pudo reaccionar ante la explosión que causa su ataque y salió volando a una corta distancia solo para cuando cayera voliera y se remacked con otro golpe cargado de chakra

Kurotsuchi se paró y volvió a atacar con otro jutsu letal _Estilo de fuego: Prisión de fuego_ rodeó a su velocidad máxima a su rival mientras que llamas fuertes la puso detrás de ella encerrando a Yugito, esta vez Kurotsuchi se aseguró que el ataque le diera solo para que al acercarse Yugito la recibiera con otro puñetazo e increíblemente sin ningún rasguño. _"Estilo de agua: Tiburones gemelos"_ grito Kurotsuchi y una cúpula de agua atraparon un Yugito para que salieran los tiburones que se comían lentamente a la vista de Kurotsuchi que se comenzó a retirar del campo solo para ser detenidos por una mano su hombro que la hizo voltear y se recibió una vez más con un puñetazo de chakra

 _\- AHHHHHHHHH -_ Gritó rabiosa la ninja de Iwa al ver como su rival salía de cada uno de sus ataques sin rasguño y preparó otro ataque _"Estilo de tierra: Múltiples lanzas de roca"_ Kurotsuchi juro como sus lanzas perforaban todo el cuerpo de Yugito , pecado embargo todo se fue al carajo para ella cuando vio salir ilesa a su rival. _\- Maldita -_ Habló la ninja de iwa mientras que con un kunai se lanzó a una lucha de taijutsu donde apuñaló a la rubia en órganos vitales sólo para ver como la ninja de Konoha no sufría ningún daño visible. Al entrar en tanta rabia lanzado 3 jutsus de su elemento lava que se llena de su rival que no importa y solo camino hacia Kurotsuchi entrando directamente a los ataques pero sin ningún daño _\- ¿Cómo lo haces? -_ Pregunto alterado la pelinegra _\- Los gatos tenemos 9 vidas -_ Sonrió Yugito

En ese momento la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuvo en un genjutsu, pero al intentar liberarse no sucedió nada que la extraña pero no pudo pensar que el piso estaba donde se abrió, cayó a una grieta donde en el suelo había lanzas de rocas que atravesaron su cuerpo logrando que se abriera un grito de dolor, sin embargo al ser un Genjutsu no murió pero quiso tenerlo hecho al igual que el pequeño a la gran grieta se llena de lava ardiente que derretía todo su cuerpo solo para que al final unos tiburones llegaran y se coman cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

Kurotsuchi abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba otra vez en el mundo real solo que esta vez su cuerpo estaba temblando por el horror que vivió hace unos momentos más allá del dolor que lo acompañaba, era como si todo lo que le había pasado en el genjutsu, lo hiciste en realidad _\- ¿Te gusta? es la nueva modalidad de mi genjutsu "Invierno en el infierno" lo creó en una misión en el país de las olas, esa vez también funcionó contra un rival -_ Le informo Yugito antes de que cayera inconsciente por todos los sucesos que pudo ver.

Termina los cuartos de final, los ganadores hasta ahora tienen la habilidad, la fuerza y la destrucción para mantener satisfechos a los 5 Kages, Jiraiya estaba contento de que el hijo de su estudiante haya llegado hasta estas instancias e incluso esté sorprendido de que este lograra despertar el Sharingan y estaba interesado por ese raro jutsu que permite hacerse intangible. Los Kages dieron otra media hora de descanso para que recuperen fuerzas, sin embargo, la mayoría de los civiles estaban decepcionados y molestos, lo primero porque el Uchiha que tanto aclamaban como genio había sido abatido por el uzumaki y Kurotsuchi que había sido muy vulnerable sus rivales fuera derrotada con un genjutsu, lo segundo fue por la culpa de los "demonios"

30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

 _\- Es hora de verificar mi existencia -_ Dijo Gaara al notar que ya era su turno de lucha y bajó al campo en un Shunshin de arena al campo donde el rubio ya estaba esperando. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos por diferentes razones, Gaara por un lado estaba ansioso por mostrar su existencia a todo el mundo empezando por su rival, en cambio Naruto estaba nervioso por el contrincante que tenía enfrente, no fue solo porque fue un ser humano no hay remordimiento en la conciencia, matar a su rival, sino también porque es un Jinchuriki muy inestable y por lo tanto, en cualquier momento, el Ichibi / Shukaku podría salir y destruir toda la villa.

Naruto ya tenía un plan pero para eso necesitaba confirmar que su teoría fuera algo así como un simple Kunai para comprobarla, el kunai fue parado en seco por la arena de Gaara, y otro que solo quería que fuera impregnado con chakra de viento para hacerlo más veloz y potente, el resultado fue el mismo solo que en esta ocasión pudo notar que el kunai estuvo más cerca de impactar a Gaara lo que significa que tenía más tardado en último y último instante un tercer kunai impregnado nuevamente de chakra junto a un ataque de viento que hizo una otra cosa, el resultado fue que esta vez el kunai quedó a 5 centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo, Naruto sonrió pues su teoría se confirmó. _\- Liberación -_ Grito y todos los sellos de su cuerpo desaparecido.

El jinchuriki de la arena se cansó de esperar y se lanzó a la arena de arena que por poco atrapó al rubio, este corrió en dirección a una velocidad un poco superior a la que utilizaba en las preliminares contra Rock Lee, dio un golpe que fue detenida por la arena, sin embargo, esta fue destruida por la fuerza con la que venía el golpe pero no porque no tenía una nueva garra de arena que el último, _"Estilo de viento: Palma de aire"_ y esta su mano creó una onda de choque que mandó a volar a gaara mientras que el rubio ya corría para darle un golpe cargado de chakra que no solo destruyó la arena que se interpuso en el camino sino que también lo hizo contra daño por primera vez en el pelirrojo que no se quedó de brazos cruzados y creó unas balas de arena que le dieron en el estomago de Naruto

Naruto estaba en problemas, si bien el mismo era un Jinchuriki y ademas sobrepasaba a gaara en la fuerza y la habilidad esa maldita arena no dejaba acercarse mucho antes de que se enfrentaba a una máquina con problemas de algo que nunca es bueno para la salud. _\- Esa maldita arena -_ gruño el Uzumaki mientras esquivaba los ataques de gaara, estaba pensando en una estrategia pero los ataques en contra de que parecían infinitos y que prometían matarlo si alguno de ellos lo llega a golpear sin dejarse concentrarse, definitivamente desde hoy odia la Arena _\- Espera ... ¿Arena? -_ se iluminó el foco a naruto que logró esquivar el último ataque en contra de _"Elemento Quemar: Brasa ardiente"_ Grito Naruto y de su boca salieron una buena cantidad de fuego que convirtió en el cristal toda la arena que protegía al jinchuriki.

Era la hora de atacar y así lo hizo _"Estilo de cristal: Crecimiento de espinas de cristal"_ y todos los pequeños cristales que tenían en el suelo la creación de un dar forma a una espina de cristal que comenzó a seguir por todo el campo a gaara dándole múltiples golpes en todas partes del cuerpo. _"Tsunami de arena"_ gritó el pelirrojo y una ola de 20 metros se bajó en contra de naruto _"Estilo de agua: Gran ola"_ dijo el rubio y una ola de igual tamaño de la imagen por Gaara chocó contra la otra para después impactar al ninja de suna

El pelirrojo se puso de pie con una máscara de arena desmoronada mientras este sonreía y se reía como loco. De pronto su brazo comenzó a transformarse y al poco tiempo se convirtió en un borde de arena con extrañas marcas en el, además de la parte trasera salió una cola de arena con las mismas marcas de antes. _\- Ichibi -_ Susurro naruto mientras que como Gaara se transforma, obviamente esto era algo malo y no solo estaba en peligro de ser solo en la aldea.

Este artículo está destinado a todos los usuarios de Gaara y otros usuarios de este sitio en la red. que solo quedaba frente al cual atacar aunque esto signifique casi un suicidio. No quería mostrar esto hasta el final pero ... - Hablo Naruto para sí mismo y de su porta-Kunais saco un Kunai que toda la aldea y los Kages de las demás aldeas conocían a la perfección.

Era un Hiraishin Kunai, un raro juego de 3 puntos muy parecido al cuarto Hokage, sin embargo, mientras que el mío era el agarre amarillo este era negro, además de que el material era de los mejores que podían tener en el mundo y que solo tiene Uchiha tener acceso a él, sin embargo gracias a la victoria de Naruto sobre el consejo civil pudo acceder a todos los materiales del clan Uchiha.

 _"RAIKIRI: CUCHILLA RELÁMPAGO"_ grito naruto y ante la mirada de todo el público que estaba muy nervioso por el ninja de Suna. Mientras que con una mano, Naruto sostenía el Raikiri, el cual era una versión mejorada del chidori, con la otra, el kunai de tres puntas hacia el objetivo. Como Gaara no sabia de la celebración técnica con su antebrazo antes de que Naruto desapareciera en un destello negro y apareciera delante de Gaara _"Jutsu dios del trueno volador" (Hiraishin)_ Susurro el rubio mientras que la clavaba el raikiri en Gaara que se sorprendió de que alguien lo pudiera lastimar tanto. Antes de que el ninja de Suna pudiera hacer otra cosa, pasar el naruto por otro, sellar sus manos y colocó su palma en el sello de Gaara _"Fuinjutsu: Control de bestia"_ dijo Naruto y el Kanji de "amor" en su frente brillante para deshacer el control del Shukaku / Ichibi sobre el. _\- Gracias -_ fue lo último que pudo decir Gaara antes de caer preso del dolor.

 _\- YUGITO VS SHIKAMARU -_

La segunda pelea de las semifinales dio inicio con Yugito yendo al ataque con golpes rápidos que el Nara no se molestaba en esquivar como estaba en su cuerpo con chakra de tierra para fortalecer y así no recibir más dejándola mal parada _"Estilo de tierra: Arenas movidas"_ dijo después de una combinación de sellos y el lugar en el cual estaba Yugito se comenzó a convertir en lodo que la atrapo, pero antes de que Shikamaru pudiera hacer algo más que esquivar un ataque proveniente de un árbol y cuando volteo la mirada a su ataque vio que era un simple tronco el que estaba atrapado

Ahora el arrinconado pasó a ser un ataque de los cuatro en dos frentes distintos, _"Estilo de agua: Torrente" "Estilo de rayo: Descarga"_ se escuchó desde el lugar diferente y los ataques en el centro del campo justo donde se encuentra el Nara. Cuando la explosión terminó, se pudo observar que una cúpula negra rodeaba a Shikamaru, _"Arte ninja: Domo de sombras"_ se escuchó desde dentro y luego se abrió formando varias especies de "tentáculos" que se lanzaron en dirección de donde provinieron los dos ataques, cuando logró capturar a alguien el Nara hizo una especie de sombra de sombra y atrajo lo bastante cerca como para darle una patada que la mandó directamente a una pared del estadio

Yugito salió de la pared con varios moretones en su cuerpo, _\- LIBERACIÓN -_ grito para que los sellos que llevaban se quitaran. Con su nueva velocidad la rubia ha tenido varias pulsaciones en Nara que se sentía desorientado por tantos golpes recibidos en una cantidad de tiempo muy corto. _"Arte ninja: Jutsu de la sombra protectora"_ dijo que el bebé no tenía nada que ver con el dolor y que se le podía dañar la cabeza. , la sombra lo protegió de cada ataque que ella lanzaba. _\- Este es mi primer juego creado, toma la idea de la arena del ninja de Suna para crearla -_ Hablo el pelinegro y la rubia creo 3 clones para que atacaran por cada lado pero la sombra también como un todo y no solo eso también que un ataque que terminó por disipar a los clones

La pelea hizo unos 5 minutos más entre los clones de Yugito y la sombra de Shikamaru hasta que disipó por uno de sus clones Yugito abrió los ojos con sorpresa y por haberlo hecho _. Tu sombra se divide por cada intento de darte un golpe y por lo tanto se Hace Más Débil -_ Shikamaru Hizo Una mueca pues descubrio Un Punto Débil de su defensa _\- Por lo que Si lanzo Muchos Ataques sí Hará Más Débil y podria destruirla, también lo visto que Entre alcalde Velocidad Más tardar El Tiempo de Reacción -_ Término de Hablar y Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, una sonrisa que Shikamaru sabía que solo usaba cuando tenía algo nuevo que mostrar _\- Tu me enseñaste tu nuevo jutsu, es hora de que tu enseñare uno de los_ _judos característicos de mi clan_ _-_ Dijo la rubia y hizo el sello de dragón

De pronto una extraña luz apareció en un Yugito y cuando desapareció una ¡extraño chakra morado rodeó sus brazos y pies, lo extraño de este chakra es que tenía forma de dragón (N / A: ALGO ASÍ COMO EL JUTSU DE HINATA QUE USO CONTRA DOLOR EN EL ANIMO) el chakra era tan denso que no dejaba ver las extremidades de la rubia, cualquiera que la viera diría que 4 pequeños dragones morados salieron de sus brazos.

Yugito mandó a 3 clones normales para atacar y cuando la barrera de las sombras se detuvo ella se lanzó a una velocidad imposible de seguir para el ojo humano y de un segundo a otro le dio un rodillazo a shikamaru que lo obligó a doblarse para después mandarlo a volar, dio un gran salto en el aire y una velocidad increíble comenzó a dar golpes a todo el cuerpo de Nara. En las gradas los espectadores lo único que alcanzaban eran 4 dragones morados atacando a Shikamaru, era algo hermoso y aterrador a la vez. _"Arte ninja: Golpes de dragón"_ se escuchó un gran rugido en el cielo y dos de los dragones de Yugito lleno de un Shikamaru haciéndolo caer.

Como era de esperarse, Shikamaru no pudo resistir los golpes de tal magnitud y cayó derrotado, además de que su jutsu de sombra protectora gastaba mucho chakra por lo que tendría que trabajar en ello. La rubia estaba en el lugar donde solo se encontraba Naruto pero al momento de llegar a su casa y soltó un grito casi inaudible, cuando Naruto la revisó vio que tenía varios no se perdió el tiempo, después usó su habilidad médica para curarla y dijo que solo podía descansar 15 minutos para estar como nueva, que es bueno para la habilidad de regeneración del Nibi / Matatabi no era tan buena como la del Kyubi / Kurama, si que ayuda bastante a su recuperación

Mientras tanto, Kages tenía un mínimo de 5 buenos prospectos para Chunin y ahora solo quería disfrutar del combate que tenía delante suyo en la gran final del torneo. Entre ellos dos bandos para la final, el equipo formado por el Raikage y el Tsuchikage apoyaban a Yugito y la pareja conformada por la mizukage y el Kazekage apoyaban a Uzumaki, en cambio el Hokage solo estaba orgulloso de los dos jóvenes a los que consideraba sus nietos. _\- ¿Hiruzen quienes fueron los padres de estos niños? -_ Pregunto Onoki mientras todos miraban curiosos al Hiruzen, porque la mayoría tenía interés sobre los padres de los dos ninjas. _\- ¡Oh! los padres de Yugito fueron Suko Nii o mayormente conocido como el Dragón de oro por su habilidad con el jutsu que lo vieron, su madre fue Tori Nii, la línea de fuego -_ Dijo Hiruzen y tanto el kazekage y la Mizukage casi se mueren de la Los demonios _de Naruto fueron Minato Namikaze, El relampago Amarillo de Konoha y Kushina Uzumaki la Habanero sangrienta-_ continuo con una sonrisa en el momento en que era el turno del Raikage y el Tsuchikage de sorprenderse pero la verdad era algo obvio, cualquier persona tiene un cabello rubio con ojos azules y es muy parecido a Minato.

 _\- NARUTO VS YUGITO -_

Los rubios se miraron entre sí, la última vez que se enfrentaron entre ellos fue cuando tenían 7 años cuando el error fue el rubio, y el resultado fue favorable para Yugito pues amenazó con su precioso ramen a Naruto, pero esta es otra vez, ya no es hijo y ahora es más fuerte, era un choque que nadie se lo quería perder.

 _\- Empiecen -_ Fue lo único que necesitaba en ambos para lanzarse en contra del otro y chocar un puño amistosamente, se separaron y comenzaron una buena batalla de Taijutsu donde Yugito era de ataques lentos pero potentes y Naruto era de ataques rápidos y menos potentes, ambos estilos se anuló y se dio cuenta de que no tenía acceso a ningún lado

Empezaron a atacar con jutsus básicos para medir sus fuerzas y poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad, _"Arte ninja: Escondite y Camuflaje"_ Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos al usar la luz para mezclarse con el ambiente, de vez en cuando atacaba a Yugito con movimientos rápidos para desconcertar pero gracias a la super vista de la rubia, encontrar una pequeña deformación en el espacio y lanzarse a una dirección y un árbol, y gracias a que Naruto se movió para evitar una herida fatal, el kunai solo se le clavado en el hombro pero no noto que Yugito aprovecho esto para darle más golpes, _"Estilo de viento: Gran avance"_ grito el rubio para alejar un poco a su rival y quitarse el Kunai de su hombro y también volver a ser visible para todos.

Después de eso empezaron a disparar grandes cantidades de jugadas de gran nivel mientras que el campo recibió mucho daño, también tuvieron una pequeña batalla de Genjutsu donde ambos demostraron ser lo suficientemente buenos, Naruto también se fue en kenjutsu con la espada. Uzumaki, Yugito no manejaba. espada pero con sus garras simulaba a una espada deteniendo a los cortes que le lanzaba a Naruto.

Los espectadores estaban al borde del asiento por cuentos compatibles con las letras en el combate, desde niños que todavía no estaban ingresados en la academia hasta Honrado por el éxito de los luchadores. _\- Luchemos enserio -_ Dijo Yugito y ambos dieron un grito para volver a retirar los sellos que los retenían. Ahora el público estalló de locura " _Que combate" "Que buenos son" "Me siento muy seguro con ellos en la aldea"_ , eran algunos de los comentarios que la gente y los amigos de ambos rubios estaban contentos por la última vez que valieron la valía de estos.

De vuelta en el campo de batalla o en lo que queda de el, Naruto atacaba sin piedad a Yugito que se defiende con todo lo que puede, sin embargo la velocidad del rubio es levemente mayor a la de ella y lograba acertar siempre un golpe más , - Mi turno - Hablo Yugito que puso chakra en sus pies para aumentar aún más su velocidad. "Estilo de agua: Balas de agua" de su boca salieron 3 proyectiles que impactaron el estómago del rubio, "Estilo de carga: Carga eléctrica" Naruto no termino de recibir los proyectiles cuando ya tenía en frente otro ataque que le dio lleno, esto provocó un grito desgarrador provocado por el dolor.

 _"Estilo de cristal: Armadura de cristal"_ Una capa de grito rodeo rodeó su cuerpo y contrajo un árbol con un duro cristal y una estrella estrelló contra un árbol, _"Elemento explosión: Inyección de chakra"_ puso su mano en el árbol donde se encuentra y luego se liberó una explosión que la mandó a volar por los cielos, _"Estilo de madera: Escalera real"_ y varios pilares de madera fueron golpeando a Yugito hasta que cayó completamente al suelo. Cayo muy mal herida pero antes de lo que Genma podría declarar ganador al rubio una voz se lo impidió _"Kekkei Genkai del Clan Nii: Regeneración de la flor"_ una extraña marca registrada en el estómago de la rubia.

De cada uno de los pétalos de la flor salieron varias marcas con una apariencia similar a Tsunade cuando usa el sello de su frente. Naruto vio con asombro cómo a medida que las marcas subían por su cuerpo las heridas iban sanando aún por más profundas que han sido _\- ¿Qué es eso? -_ fue lo único que pudo formular _\- Es el Kekkei Genkai de mi clan, tiene un poder de regeneración mayo a la de la restauración divina que usa la Sannin Tsunade; solo que este no produce los efectos secundarios del poder de Tsunade, más potencia mi fuerza, mis Jutsus y Genjutsus -_ Describió Yugito

Con la pequeña charla terminada ambos fueron nuevamente al ataque en esta ocasión Yugito era la que llevaba la ventaja, no solo por su fuerza descomunal, sino que también cada golpe que recibía se curaba inmediatamente, Yugito nuevamente esta vez hizo el sello del dragón y sus manos otra vez fueron rodeadas de un chakra morado que poco a poco se convirtió en pequeños dragones que lo hicieron el mismo ataque que a Shikamaru. Cuando terminó la ronda de golpes Naruto escupió una buena cantidad de sangre y su vestimenta superior fue completamente destruida. _"Amaterasu"_ grito antes de que Yugito se volviera a acercarse pero se sorprendió cuando apagó las llamas como si fuera un simple cerillo.

Al recuperarse Naruto lanzo un Kunai de 3 puntas y haciendo el Jutsu de clones de Kunai para que un 100 de ellos aparecieran en todo el campo, _"Hiraishin"_ Murmuró para empezar un teletransporte por todo el campo, _"Jutsu multiclones de sombra"_ grito Naruto y 20 clones aparecieron para teletransportarse de un lugar a otro en varios destellos negros, atacaban todos al mismo tiempo para que a la rubia no le diera tiempo ni de respirar, también era la cantidad de jutsus recibidos que la curación de su Kekkei Genkai se tardaba más en sanarlos.

De la nada un chakra rojizo comenzó a rodear y hacer que sus ojos cambiaran, uno era color amarillo y el otro color verde, sus orejas se alargó un poco también sus uñas pero lo más extraño fue que una cola de fuego azul apareció en ella. Después de su cambio yugiro comenzó a concentrar Chakra y hizo el sello de la serpiente.

Una vez más el chakra morado rodeo brazos y pies de la rubia pero esta vez se transformaron en serpientes moradas, _"Jutsu secreto: Escupitajo de serpiente"_ dijo Yugito y las bocas de las serpientes comenzó a salir varios proyectiles que cortaban todo a su paso , era como si un láser estuviera presente en el campo. Naruto gracias a su Sharingan alcanzó un esquivar cada uno de los escupitajos, pero estaba tan concentrado en ellos que se olvidó de su rival, lo último que vio de ella fue como rápidamente y lo comenzó a golpear con esa cola que tenía provocando quemaduras y enviándolo al cielo para que cuando esté a una buena altura le dé un golpe descendente y lo mandó a estrellar al piso.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipó como un Naruto también comenzó a ser un chakra rojizo solo que tenía la pupila de los ojos rasgados y sus colmillos le crecieron, su apariencia se volvió más salvaje y una cola de zorro. Creó un _Rasengan_ y corrió contra su rival que cuando se vio impactando por la técnica salió volando solo para la detrás de ella apareciendo y repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez mientras decía _"Combo de Rasengan lineal"._

Ambos competidores respondieron agitadamente, Yugito fue la primera en salir de ese estado y atacó en Naruto con su _"Jutsu secreto: Golpes de dragón"_ Obligando al rubio un retroceder Hasta chocar contra un árbol, _\- Te tengo -_ Habló Yugito antes de hacer el sello del perro y sus manos se transformaron en el rostro de dos caninos morados con colmillos muy afilados que intentaron cortar en dos en Naruto _"Jutsu secreto: Colmillos de sangre"_ pero antes de que recibiera el ataque tan devastador susurro unas palabras, _\- Kamui -_ Y volvió a transportar su cuerpo a otra dimensión dando como impresión el volver vuelto intangible.

Una vez más se lanzará el otro contra el otro en un duelo de taijutsu donde ahora dominan los golpes chuscos por el cansancio del ambón, en un descuido Yugito hacia la espalda del naruto mientras el sello del perro estaba en sus brazos, cuando llegó a la espalda los brazos se transformaron el rostro de los caninos para tratarse de dañar a Naruto que se había quedado atrapado a la rubia por lo que ahora no se podía usar el Kamui, pero para sorpresa de Yugito unas extrañas las cadenas doradas protegieron la espalda del rubio

 _\- ¡CADENAS DE CHAKRA! -_ gritaron todos los ninjas presentes incluyendo a los Kages y Yugito que no pudieron haber reaccionado cuando las cadenas la inmovilizaron y absorbieron su chakra por lo que la marca de su Kekkei Genkai también desapareció al igual que el hombre de una cola del Nibi, lastima que las cadenas de chakra todavía no se han quedado dormidas por lo que le costó una buena cantidad de sus reservadas crearon y también hicieron que desapareciera el manto del Kyubi y el Mangekyo

Con todo esto, ambos mirando y decidiendo ponerle fin a esto con un último ataque, _"Estilo de agua: Puño de marea"_ grito Yugito y un hombre de agua rodeo sus brazos, Naruto creó un raso con su mano izquierda y con la derecha sostuvo un kunai de 3 puntas. Los dos corrieron al centro del campo y Yugito movió su puño en dirección al rostro de Naruto que en el último segundo se teletransportó al costado de la rubia, _"Rasengan"_ grito Naruto mientras el ataque se dirigía a las costillas de la rubia que gracias a sus buenos reflejos logró poner la otra mano en el ataque y así una gran explosión. Cuando todo acabó Yugito estaba tirada de espaldas al suelo mientras que el Uzumaki estaba parado pero respirando muy pesadamente _\- Ganador Nar ..._ No pudo terminar Genma pues Naruto cayó al parecer inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de Yugito. _\- Empate -_ Grito Genma y todo el público comenzó a ovacionar a ambos genins mientras que a Kurenai le salían estrellas de sus ojos mientras sostenía un cartel con los 3 miembros de su equipo encima de lo que parecían ser los cadáveres de sus rivales, pues como al empatar se le considera a ambos ganadores su fortuna se multiplicaría y ahora tenía el suficiente dinero como el señor Feudal del país del fuego que significaba estar más tiempo con la persona más especial en su vida.

 _\- Maldito, fingiste estar inconsciente y te tiraste encima de mi para que no me pudiera levantar -_ Habló en voz baja Yugito a un Naruto que apareció inocentemente _\- Si bueno, vi que tu terquedad te obligaba a levantarte y yo ya no tenía mucha energía -_ se burló el Uzumaki de su compañera mientras que todo estaba chapado a la última _\- Como puedes tener todavía chakra -_ Gruñó la rubia y que tu compañero solo hizo un número 9 con las manos mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie ante todo el estadio que coreaba sus nombres.


End file.
